


Chef Copia

by LGHarris



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 87,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGHarris/pseuds/LGHarris
Summary: When you come home to find a Cardinal in your kitchen
Comments: 210
Kudos: 64





	1. Cooking with Copia

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I have been rolling around in my head  
> Actually it's inspired by a Meme made of Copia cooking  
> Hope you enjoy  
> This is a fantasy and all in my head  
> Which is a dangerous place

Can you imagine? Coming home after a hard day's work, you're tired and your feet are killing you. As you walk thru the door the smell of something wonderful hits your nose.

Then the sound of some sensual jazz. The kind with lots of saxophone. 😉

From the sound of things, someone is in the kitchen. You put down your purse, kick off your shoes and head in that direction. You lean against the door frame with your arms crossed with a grin on your face and this is what you see .  
Copia wearing a white dress shirt loosely buttoned around the neck, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants and a black chef apron protecting his clothing.

It only takes a moment before the Cardinal realizes you are home. "Cara!" he shouts as his eyes widened and he has a Devilish grin on his face. "I am so glad you are home , my Pet" He asks you about your day as he opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for you.

As you tell him about work he saunters over to you with a twinkle in his eye. He hands you your wine, kisses your cheek and says "This is for now" and then grabs your ass and says, that is for later" and winks. "Now go sit down and relax my love, dinner is almost ready"

So you head for the living room and sit with your wine, waiting for dinner to be ready. You can hear Copia in the kitchen cooking away.  
You close your eyes and day dream about all the ways you want him to fuck you tonight.  
Suddenly you realize he has come in the room and standing over you.  
You slowly open your eyes and he is looking down at you. "Penny for your thoughts", he says.  
You give him a wicked grin and he acts shocked by this and says "Cara, you have a dirty mind, I love it!"  
He extends a hand to you, "Come my Sweet, dinner is ready, then I have a surprise for you ."  
You look at him with a inquisitive reaction, all he says is, "In due time".  
Damn that man........

Dinner was fabulous (god that man can cook).  
"My compliments to the chef" you say. "What ever did I do to deserve such a treat?" you ask.  
He looks at you with a gleam in his eye and says "For just being you". Your heart literally stopped for a moment. THIS MAN!  
"How ever can I pay you back for such a wonderful meal?" You ask sheepishly.  
A huge grin comes across his face and he says. "I am confident you will think of something , my Pet." "But now that surprise I mentioned. If you will excuse me for a moment Cara, I must finish preparing it for you." He gets up and leaves the room. As you finish your wine , your mind is reeling. What is he up to.


	2. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Copia up to?

After a few moments he returns and says. " Will you come with me please." Again he extends his hand to you. He leads to the bedroom.  
As you approach the doorway he blindfolds you . (Oh this man loves to tease.) He leads you further into the room. You now realize you are heading into the bathroom.  
"Are you ready for your surprise la mia piccola colomba?" (my little dove in Italian). You nod your head yes, he removes the blindfold and this is what you see.  
The beautiful garden tub filled with water and bubbles and rose petals on top. The smell of lavender and vanilla hit your nose as you start to realize what he has done for you. A champagne bottle chilling in an ice bucket with two glasses on the side of the tub and a beautiful red rose perfectly placed on a towel on the other edge. "TA-DAH" he says proudly. (Oh man it's going to be a long night.)

You stand there in utter disbelief. It was beautiful.  
The tub, the bubbles, the candles. He out did himself this time.  
Next you feel hands on your shoulder and his breath in your ear. " Are you OK La MIA pic-cola patata dolce?" ( my little sweet potato).  
You just nod as he starts to slowly massage your shoulders. "I know this week at work has been stressful for you so I thought this would help." "Here let me help you out of those clothes."  
His hands leave your shoulders and find there way to the buttons of your blouse. Without even looking, he is very talented with buttons of any kind.  
He can have your clothes off in seconds if he wants to.  
But not tonight, tonight he is teasing you. Moving slowly to drive you crazy, and it's working.  
You try to help but he slaps your hand and says . "No No I'll do it Cara."  
He goes back to slipping the blouse off your shoulders , then he goes for your skirt. Slowly unzipping the back and letting it fall around your feet.  
You step out of the skirt and turn to face him now. Only in your bra, panties and stockings.......

"I can't believe you have all this, just for me" you say to him. He steps closer to you and he puts a hand on your back to bring you closer to him.  
Now looking him dead in the eyes he says to you "IL tesoro you bring so much happiness to me, it's the least I could do".  
You bring you arms around his neck and give a soft kiss on the lips. His mustache always tickles and you giggle as you do so.  
Next thing you know that hand on your back has undone your clasp on your bra without any effort. I'm telling you the man is talented with those kind of things.  
"Now what?" I say with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, he says as he starts to put light kisses on your right forearm working his t wards your neck. "Your bath is getting cold" as he starts to lightly bite behind your ear. Just enough to make you go weak in the knees. (The Bastard) "Won't you join me?" You ask seductively. Now standing in just your panties and stockings.  
"Let me help out of the rest of your things, here come sit on the the edge of the tub". As you sit he is now on his knees in front of you. You give him a come hither look and he starts the roll down your left thigh hi stocking, slowly, painfully slow. Kissing the skin as it is revealed to him.  
Then he does the same on the right. Finally when you are just in your panties and pretty worked up at this point . He stands, then he says "Please stand my sweet". You do as he asks and he pulls you in for another kiss.  
You are now flush up against his chest and your naked breasts can feel how smooth his dress shirt is as he takes his thumbs and finds the top of your panties and starts to slowly remove them.  
They finally fall to the floor and your are now completely naked in front of him. He takes a step back to take you in as you are. "BELLA, you are so lovely in the candle light." "Now let's get you in the tub before the bubbles disappear." "But what about you, won't you join me Copia?"  
Stepping closer to him again to try to undress him. But he is keen to you and says "No my love this is all for you." Besides I have a kitchen to clean up. "  
"But when I return I will be more than happy to assist you drying off. It will be my pleasure" He says with a Devilish grin on his lips  
You can't get in the tub quick enough........

He helps you into the tub. As you climb in you feel his hand cup your ass. "Sorry my sweet , my hand , it slipped." He says with a dirty look on his face.  
You can't help but laugh out loud. He is so awkward and goofy sometimes but then can turn into a sexy beast in a split second.  
Suddenly there is a loud "POP". Copia has opened the "Champayna " (as he calls it) that has been chilling. He pours some in each glass.  
As you settle in to the tub he sits on the edge and hands you a glass. He raises the glass and says , "A toast to the day we first met. Do you remember that day?"  
You say "Yes , I do." Well he says " It was the best day of my life, you have brought so much joy to me il mio piccolo bignè alla panna." (my little cream puff)  
He puts down the glass and says "I'll be back shortly , but don't start with out me , but if you, please don't finish."  
He says with a wicked grin. Again you can't help but laugh.  
He can always make you laugh.


	3. scrub a dub dub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how you met Copia

So as you melt into the warm water and the bubbles of the tub, the scent of vanilla and lavender surrounds your senses.  
This man always knows what you like. He is the most intuitive and sensuous lover you have ever been with.  
Though you have only been a few men in your life . He always makes sure he takes care of all your needs in the bedroom. Not to mention he is hung like a bull. Definitely a perk there.  
As you start to relax you remember the first time you laid eyes on Copia. You were grocery shopping and you had just put two Casaba melons in your cart. Well what you thought was your cart.  
Next thing you hear is a voice for behind you saying "Nice melons!" You slowly turn around with a confused look on your face.  
There is a older gentlemen in a black suit. Nothing unusual except his pants are skin tight and a pair of mismatched Eyes staring into your soul  
You had noticed him earlier helping an elderly woman who needed assistance getting something from a shelf. She thanked him and in turn he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
He also complimented her purple rinse in her hair and how nice it looked. She giggled like a school girl and off she went. You thought to yourself, Good lord what a eccentric man" and kept shopping.  
Seems all the elderly women were "Ga-Ga" over him because he would say nice things to them and they loved it. So here you were face to face with this man and you then realize this was not your cart.  
You turn 3 shades of red and try to apologize up and down. He puts up his hand to stop you and says " I would never refuse such lovely melons from such a lovely lady." Again you turn 3 shades of red.  
He strikes up a conversion with you and compliments your outfit. He then says to you, "Can I be so bold as to ask you to meet me for a drink sometime."  
You are taken back by this because it is not like you to accept offers from perfect strangers. He realizes he might have been too forward and says, "I will leave it up to you my Dear." If you change your mind please call this number" and hands you a business card.  
One side it has a phone number the other side just says C.Copia. He takes your hand and kisses it , bows and bids you Adieu. You stand there staring at the card and then at him as he walks away.  
You can't help but notice how the pants he is wearing hug his thick thighs and ass. You stare a little too long because he looks back and sees you and waves one more time. Again multiple shades of red crosses your face.  
The lady that he helped earlier has been in ear shot of this conversation and approaches you. "Honey", she says. "If I were I'd call that number tonight. Because if I were younger I'd be all over that." And then she winked at you.  
First you just stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing at her remark. You promised her you would.  
It was a few days later you finally got up the courage to call. Your life has never been the same.


	4. The phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First phone call

You remember how nervous you were. In fact you started dialing twice and stopped before you finally got up enough courage and dialed the whole number.  
As it rang you thought maybe I shouldn't, but then it was too late. He picked after only two rings.  
You heard his voice "This is Copia, how can I help you?" You froze, oh shit, you thought he doesn't know my name. "Hello?" he says into the phone . "Is there anyone there?"  
You clear your throat and say "Yes, Mr Copia we met a few days ago in the produce aisle. I'm the lady with the melons" , you say and immediately start to blush.  
"Ah yes and they were lovely melons indeed my dear. I am so glad you called. I certainly hope this means you are taking me up on my offer for a drink, Yes?" "  
"Well to be honest I usually don't accept offers from strangers but the nice little lady with the purple rinse in her hair insisted I call and she made me promise I would." You say "I am glad to hear you are a woman of your word. It is a good quality to have." He replies  
"The lady's name in question is Margaret. Feisty old bird. I think she likes me" , he says. "She grabbed my ass a few weeks ago right in the canned food section." He then laughs at his own statement.  
You couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I think you might be right, you say. "She told me that if I didn't go for it she was going to." He laughed again and said "Good to know, I'll have to remember not to let her stand behind me again." Again he laughs and you start laughing too.  
"So, he says let's straight to the point, I'd love to take you out for a drink or you can come visit me in my home. I am an excellent cook. If I do say so myself."  
You normally don't go to a strange man's home first date, which is what you told him. But you were willing to meet him somewhere in pubic, if that would be OK.  
"Wonderful!" he says with excitement in his voice. I have just the place, not too fancy, very relaxed and we can sit outside. I can give you the address if you like.  
You say that will be fine. You write down the address and you work out a time for the following night. You agree to meet him there at 7PM sharp.  
"I am excited to be able to see those lovely melons again, my dear." His voice had a lascivious tone to it. "Until then."  
Before you could respond he hung up.  
You thought to yourself, did I hear him correctly? You were nervous and a little turned on at the same time.  
But you couldn't back out now because you were a woman of your word.  
So now what to wear?


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date with Copia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a long one.....

So as you hang up the phone you realize he never asked for your name.  
Then again he never gave him his first name either.  
You wonder what the C means?  
As you are going thru your closet you can't decide what to wear tomorrow night.  
You know the place he mentioned but have never been inside.  
You settle on a little black dress that stops right above the knee capped sleeves.  
It is tasteful, sexy and let's face it , black goes with everything.

Your day seemed to go on forever but finally it was time to get ready to meet Copia.  
You showered and dried your hair.  
You decide to let it hang naturally.  
It is shoulder length and layered.  
Your make-up is simple but a little heavy on the eyes since it is night time.  
Your dress and a pair of thigh hi stockings and black heeled boots the stop between your ankle and calf.

You decide to Uber since you don't want to be drinking and driving home later.  
You arrive at the restaurant just before 7. As you approach the door you seem a Rolls Royce Wraith with suicide doors parked out front  
It is two toned black and silver . It is a chrome grill , chrome hub caps with RR on them and it is beautiful  
You enter the establishment and you are greeted by the hostess.  
You say that you are meeting a man named Copia here and you were wondering if he has arrived.  
Her eyes lit up and Yes she says,he was waiting for you on the patio.  
She turned to you as she was walking to the patio area.  
She says how she envies you  
Mr Copia is quite the ladies man.  
He can charm the pants off anybody  
You give her a strange look at that remark.  
She than states she wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers and winks at you

You arrive at the patio area and you notice Copia is the only one there.  
Though the restaurant is full you two are tho only ones out here.  
She turns to you and says he paid for the whole patio for just the two of you  
You are a lucky lady.  
The patio is decorated in candles and flowers on all the tables.  
He sitting at the center table which has a white table cloth covering it and a bottle of champagne chilling next to it.  
There is a single red rose next to him on the table.  
He stands when you approach  
He is wearing a suit similar to the one you met him in the grocery store except it is all white  
He is almost glowing from the candle light and his pants are even tighter then the black ones (if that is possible)  
You try very hard to to stare at his manliness as you approach.  
He has a huge grin on his face and he says "How lovely to see you......"  
He then stops and realizes he doesn't know your name. It is his turn to blush  
He says "I am so sorry, I never asked your name yesterday, I feel so foolish, please forgive me."  
You tell him it is OK because all you know is his last name.  
"Well, he says you go first your first name my dear."

You tell him Cara.  
"Ah , he says your name means Beloved. How appropriate."  
And yours? you ask.  
He says my first name is Casto. It means He who shines.  
You smile, nice to meet you Casto. You say  
"Honestly most people call me Copia, he states but you may call me whatever you like."  
You say "Copia it is."  
He takes your hand and kisses the back of it.  
He then pulls out your chair for you and asks you to please sit.  
You mention how lovely the patio looks  
"Did you really pay for the whole space just for me? " You ask  
"Yes, he says. What better way to get acquainted."  
" I know the owner," he says.  
"Before I forget this is for you" he says  
He hands you the red rose.  
"Thank you" you say and smile.  
"Would you like some Champayne?" He asks?  
(Did he just say?.....never mind )  
"Well a girl never turns down a glass of champagne from a handsome gentleman" you say  
"At least a smart one doesn't" you state.  
He stops what he is doing for a moment and then starts to laugh  
"That is very true Cara." he remarks.  
He pours you a glass and one for himself.  
He raises his glass to you and says "to new friendships."  
You do the same and take a sip.  
Over the next hour or so you get to know this eccentric, charming man.  
You ask what he does for work.  
He states he used to work for the Church  
You nearly spit out your drink  
"You mean like a man of God?" you ask  
"Well yes I am a man Cara but HE is not my GOD."  
"I tend to follow the one below" he states  
"I was once a Cardinal but I have since retired, though I still practice my rituals."  
"I now do consulting when they need me, but I am lucky. I made a good living and have been able to live well from it."  
He asks you what profession you are in.  
You reply that you work in the medical field in Administration, mostly dealing with insurance companies and the headaches that go along with that.  
"Ah, paper work, I know it well"

You decide to order some food.  
Honestly you did not expect to be here so long.  
While you are waiting for your food, he asks  
"Would you care to dance?"  
"But there is no music" you say.  
"No worries we can make our own" he says.  
He stands to holds out his hand to you. You take it and stand.  
With the heels you have on your are just as tall as he is.  
He is not extremely tall man but without your heels he is probably a few inches taller.  
He pulls you close, close enough you can smell his cologne.  
It is intoxicating  
He puts one hand on the small of your back and takes your right hand in his left and your left hand is on his right shoulder  
You start to sway slowly following his lead.  
He then start to quietly sing to you in your ear.  
He is so close you can feel his breath on your neck.

"You'll soon be hearing the chime  
Close to midnight  
If I could turn back the time  
I'd make all right  
How could it end like this?  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night.....

Before he could continue our food arrives.  
We stop dancing and stare into each others eyes before the waiter clears his throat and breaks the mood  
You go back to the table and he lets you sit first and pushes in your chair and then sits himself.  
"May I say you look lovely Cara" You blush.  
"That's quite the suit you have on yourself." you say  
"I like to make a statement " he replies.  
"Mission accomplished" You remark  
He bursts out laughing, "I'm glad you noticed."

The food was wonderful.  
The conversation could go on forever but you were the last two people left in the place.  
You both realize it was time to leave.  
He paid for the dinner against your suggestion to go dutch  
He wouldn't hear of it  
"No Cara I invited you, I could never ask a lady to do such a thing."  
"Let me walk you to your car "he says.  
Actually I Ubered here" you say  
"Well then let me give you a ride home, my car is just outside" he states  
You were hesitant at first but the night had gone so nicely you decided that would be OK.  
You walk outside and the Rolls Royce was running and the driver was now holding the back passenger door open .  
"This is your car?" you ask wide eyed.  
"Yes it was a gift" he said.  
"A gift, that's some gift, you say. I need friends like that"  
He throws his head back and laughs. "Yes well it was a gift from the Church when I retired." he said.  
"Please Cara , get in."  
You climb in the backseat and scoot over, Copia slides in next to you and the driver closes the door.  
At this point you have had a lovely evening with great food, great conversation and plenty of Champayne.  
You chuckle to yourself about how he pronounces that.  
The car takes off and you tell the driver your address.  
Now it is just the two of you alone and very close.  
"I have had a lovely evening Cara, I hope we can do this again soon." he says  
Next thing to you know his hand is on your knee.  
You realize that when you got in the car that your skirt had hiked up and you can see the top of your stocking and some of your thigh is exposed  
I am pretty sure he has noticed it also hence the hand on the knee.  
You turn to face him slightly blushing and he says  
"No need to be embarrassed my dear your a very sexy lady you shouldn't hide it. "  
"Any man you tells you different is a fool."  
He leans in a little closer, you lean in a little closer.  
Your lips touch lightly at first, testing the waters  
Then it becomes more intense. He hand is slowly creeping higher.  
You turn to face him some more , but then he scoops you up and you are now sitting in his lap, legs stretched out across the huge back seat.  
The kiss becomes deeper as he cradles you in his arms.  
His right hand is now beyond the top of your stocking touching the exposed part of your thigh  
He is caressing the skin but does not go any further.  
Your arms are now around his neck   
The car has come to a stop outside your apartment building.  
You both realize this after about ten minutes.  
"I think we should continue this else where Cara, you are too beautiful to be fucked in the backseat of a car, even if it is a Rolls Royce."  
You look at him with confusion and frustration.  
"I would love for the to continue tonight but I have an early meeting tomorrow, he replies. I could never ask you to come home with me and you are too much of a lady to DO IT on the first date."  
"But I do want to continue this, SOON, very soon Cara."  
You pull yourself together and climb off his lap.  
The driver is now outside the passenger door and has opened it for you.  
You climb out and Copia has followed you  
"May I walk you to your door?" he asks  
He can tell you are a bit confused but you are not the type to be rude.  
You know he wants to finish what he started but you understand.  
"I am sorry I had to cut this short but you understand ,YES?" he asks.  
You nod, you don't like it but you understand.  
He senses this and takes and caresses the side of your face with his hand and traces your bottom lip with his thumb before he leans in to kiss you again.  
"I would love to be-witch you in the moonlight Cara . I bet your taste as sweet as honey and I can't wait find out, please do not be disappointed."

You Smile, how can you be mad at a statement like that.  
"Then I guess I'll have to take a rain check then won't I" you say  
"You know I am true to my word Cara, let me cook for you tomorrow night , you will not be disappointed."  
"I better not be", you say with a sly grin.  
"I will send my car to come get you tomorrow around sex, I mean six he says smirking with a gleam in his eyes.  
You burst out laughing and say that will be lovely.  
He kisses you and turns to leave.  
You watch him walk away.  
The white suit is so tight I swear it it painted on this man's ass.  
He turns when he gets to the car and says"Were you looking at my ass?"  
You turn 6 shades of red and stand there speechless  
"I certainly hope you were", he says and turns to get back in the car.  
The driver closes his door and heads for the driver's side.  
Copia rolls down his window and says "Sleep well Cara, I will be dreaming of you tonight."  
He rolls up his window as the car disappears down the street.


	6. Should I, shouldn't I ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Copia's

Your day went as usual.  
You got up, went to work and did your usual routine there.  
But you could not concentrate on your work.  
The memories of the night before kept you occupied.  
It was a Friday night and there was only one thing on your mind, Copia.  
They way he smelled, the way he kissed you.  
His touch was subtle but extremely sensuous.  
Tonight was going to be intense.  
The thought of seeing him again made your insides melt.

Finally!  
You were off work and ready to get the hell out of there.  
You rushed home to get ready.  
You showered and decided on wearing your hair up with just a few lose strands outlining your face  
You had a dress in the back of your closet you bought in a thrift store.  
It still had the tags on it.  
Never really having an occasion to wear it , this was the perfect opportunity.  
It was a maxi dress with a slit up the side  
spaghetti straps and was a dark purple velvet  
You found a simple black leather choker with a Gothic pendent hanging from it  
Knowing what the night was to bring you decided to for-go the bra and panties.  
You have never felt this way about a man so quickly.  
Considering that Copia was older than you normally have dated  
But his allure was undeniable.  
You finish your make up  
Again simple but heavy on the eyes.  
It's almost six and you are getting butterflies in your stomach.  
Should I put on panties?  
Am I ready to be so bold?  
Will he think I'm a slut?  
Too late , there was a knock at the door.  
Shit!  
You open the door and Copia's driver is there.  
" Good evening Miss, I am here to take you to Master Copia's, are you ready?"  
Well you can't just say , hold on I got to put panties on.  
So you say "Yes"  
I guess there is no turning back now.

The driver escorts you to the car  
He opens the car door for you and you climb in the backseat.  
The seat that less than 24 hours ago you were in an intense moment with the man were about the have dinner with.  
You run your hands over the butter soft leather as you reminisce about last night.  
"I wouldn't mind being fucked in this car" you said to yourself  
As you day dream about last night and the man you are going to see you are getting those butterflies again.  
The car comes to a stop.  
You realize, you have arrived at your destination.

The driver comes around and opens your door for you.  
You get out of the car and take a look around.  
Copia's house is Tudor looking home.  
Not overly decorated but tasteful  
His lawn and gardens are manicured to perfection.  
It is not a huge estate , it's just right.  
As you approach the front door it opens and Copia greets you.  
He is wearing form fitting black leather pants and a black button down dress shirt . loosely buttoned around the neck  
His hair is perfect

"Cara" he says as he approaches you  
He takes your hand and stops.  
He looks you up and down, eyes devouring you.  
"You look incredible, he says , Very sexy. "  
You feel your face getting warm as he pulls you in for a kiss.  
You wrap your arms around his neck  
His hands start at you back and end up caressing you ass.  
He suddenly pulls back and says with a raised eye brow and asks  
"Cara are you wearing any underwear?"  
You look up at him doe eyed and slowly shake your head NO.  
His mouth drops open and the his eyes go wide.  
He pulls you in for another kiss and then he says  
" I think we need to take this inside, my Pet."


	7. Sweeter than honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening of romance

You enter his house  
It is tasteful, masculine but not overly so.  
You hear the door shut behind you.  
He is now standing behind you with his hands on your hips  
He is so close you can feel his breath on your skin.  
He kisses the spot between your neck shoulder  
"Cara you look divine tonight."  
"I hope I can wait until after dinner to ravish you."  
Your heart is about to leap out of your chest  
He was about to say something when a timer goes off in what you assume is the kitchen  
" Hold that thought he says, I'll be right back."  
"Please have a seat in the living room ", he says from the kitchen  
He is back in a few moments with two glasses of red wine in his hands.  
He sits next to you on his black leather couch .  
He places the wine on the coffee table in front of you.  
"I hope you like Pasta , he says , I made lasagna, from scratch."  
"Home made sauce and noodles."  
"I didn't mean for you to go thru that hard work just for me." You reply  
"Don't be silly , I enjoy cooking for a lovely lady." He says  
"So where we were we, ah yes, I was saying I hope I can control myself until after we eat." He looks at you with a devilish grin  
You blush and laugh because honestly you really don't know what else to do.  
He moves in a little closer  
He cologne is amazing.  
Almost like a aphrodisiac .  
The scent makes you swoon.  
He strokes your cheek with his hand  
Staring at you with an intense gaze from those mis-matched eyes of his  
He is studying your face  
He says "I love your hair, it is very becoming Cara."  
He moves in and kisses you first softly and then more intensely.  
It becomes heated quickly  
He has found the slit in your dress and his hand is working it's way up your outer thigh His hand makes it past your thigh and he is groping your ass  
He stops kissing and says  
"Cara you have no idea how badly I want you right now."  
"Then take me , you says in lustful voice, I'm yours."  
His mouth crashes into yours again and this time his hand finds his way to your breast  
"No bra either Cara," he asks with a raised eyebrow  
You give a shy grin again you just nod really slow NO  
"You are a temptress indeed, you sexy creature."  
This time you pull him back into the kiss  
You want this so badly, more than you thought you would  
He slides down one of the straps of your dress and start kissing your exposed neck and shoulder  
Lightly biting spots  
It is sending little electrical sparks to your core.  
You have kicked off your shoes and you are now curled up in his lap  
" I want to taste you my lovely " he says  
His voice is raspy full of sexual tension  
You uncurl yourself from his lap and stand before him.  
You slip the other strap of your shoulder and let the dress pool around your feet  
You step out of it and you are now completely naked in front of him  
Only the choker around your neck He sits there staring like he can't believe what he is seeing.  
He clears his throat and says "Forgive me if my hungry eyes feast on the banquet that is your sumptuous decolletage"

He pulls you closer and puts his hands on your sides as he kisses your stomach  
"You smell delicious my pretty," he says as he looks up at you  
You have his face in your hands looking down at him smiling  
" Come sit next to me my darling."  
He stands and takes both your hands and guides you to sit on the edge of the couch  
When you sit he gets down on his knees in front of you  
His hands on your knees.  
" I dreamt of you last night, of me pleasuring you."  
He starts to kiss the the top of the right knee as his hands wonder up your thighs.  
His mouth follows his hands.  
He is separating your legs as he goes  
He is now moving closer to you and he is in between your legs  
Slowly caressing your upper thighs with his thumbs  
He leans forward and kisses you.  
"I want to taste you, will you let me?"  
You silently nod yes.  
He starts to open you up more by lifting your legs and putting them over his shoulders  
You lean back on your elbows  
He looks down at your now exposed vagina and looks lovingly back at you  
"You are so beautiful, like a blossoming flower."  
He bows his head and softly kisses the inside of your upper thighs  
First the left then the right  
When he gets to your center he runs his thumbs on either side just grazing you lips  
You are starting to breath heavy, in anticipation of what is to come.  
He looks up and sees the expression on your face  
Patience my beauty, it will be worth the wait."  
" I want to savor every second of you."  
He bows his head again and starts to gently run the tip of his tung just outside your lips , up to your clit and down the other side, slowly.  
After a few minutes of that you were panting and starting to whimper  
"God that feels so good," you moan  
You look down and he is staring at you grinning.  
"I haven't even begun, my sweet."  
You my mouth drops open at his words and he settles back in between your legs  
He has now pushed your knees back and your heels are on his shoulders opening you even more.  
He starts lightly licking you from your center to your clit  
Stopping to roll your clit on his tung  
He continues this until you start wiggling under his touch  
Breathing heavier your hands are now entangled in his once perfect hair.  
Pushing his face into you ,grinding against his skillful tung  
He comes up for air and starts to trace your sensitive lips with his pointer finger  
"You are so wet for me Cara, you nectar is so sweet."  
"Sweeter than honey."


	8. Feels like the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut

He sits back on his heels and gazes at you with want and lust  
"I need more." He says  
He starts to unbutton the cuffs of his dress shirt , then the shirt itself.  
The whole time he is staring at you.  
You lay there waiting for him to undress  
You decide to tease him  
You take your middle finger ,lick the tip of it  
And find your way to your clit  
Slowly start to touch yourself  
He freezes for a moment, slack jawed , wide eyed  
He starts undressing faster, "You are a wicked woman." he grunts  
You're watching under hooded eyes  
You increase the pressure to your clit, almost losing yourself to your own hand.  
"Cara he says , bringing you out your trance, don't you dare finish without me."  
You stop before it goes too far  
So you sit up and start helping him with his pants.  
The leather pants his is wearing holds no secrets.  
He is busting at the seems.  
You undo the button and slowly start on the zipper  
He looking down at you eyes fixed on your face  
He helps you remove his pants and he is left in his black silk bikini and black socks.  
He is a vision but you need to see all of him  
You take both pointer finger and hook the top of his underwear and shimmy it down his gorgeous thick thighs  
He then removes his socks  
He stands in front of you, where you sit his rock hard manhood is eye level.  
He steps forward coming closer and you can help but want to put that beautiful cock in your mouth.  
You softly touch him with just your finger tips.  
He let's out a heavy breath as you increase the touch and start to stroke him.  
He comes a bit closer and you lick under the tip of his penis  
You can feel him twitch on your tung  
You start to take the head of his cock in your mouth and roll your tung underneath it.  
His eyes roll back and he throws hos head back for a moment  
Before looking down at you again  
"God you look so beautiful like that, with my cock in your mouth."

You look up at him as you release his head from you mouth with a "POP".  
"Come my lovely, I want you beneath me, I want to ravish you."  
He takes your hands and helps you lay down on the couch  
He climbs between your legs on his knees looking down at you.  
He comes down on his elbows now lying between your legs, his face very close to you.  
"I want to watch you come unraveled beneath me, my pretty" he growls  
You swallow hard, almost frightened but completely turned on.  
He enters you fast and fills you up.  
You let out a cry a cross between pleasure and pain.  
He stops with a look of concern,  
"I didn't hurt you , did I?" he asks  
You can barely answer but you say breathlessly, No.  
He begins to move ,slowly  
He kisses you as he moans into you mouth.  
You have your arms up under his and your hands are griping his shoulder blades.  
Your wrap your legs around his waste as he starts to move faster, harder, stronger.  
You break the kiss to catch your breath  
Your eyes are closed and you throw your head back  
You let out a breathy moan.  
You bring your head back up and begin to kiss and bite Copia's neck as he is in his own rapture.  
His eyes are closed breathing heavy and his face is flushed  
There is a bit of sweat across his bow.  
He opens his eyes and looks down at you.  
He pushes your knees to your chest and begins to pummel you.  
You lose your breath from this as he too begins to pant.  
"Oh my god, you are so tight." He snarls  
"I am almost there my sweet, I can't hold on too much longer."  
You running your hands down his back and you grab on to his gorgeous ass  
Pulling into you even more.  
He let's out sounds like he was sing and his hips become erratic.  
Finally he goes rigid and let's out some loud grunt as he continues to impale you  
After hearing his beautiful sounds  
It doesn't take you long to come undone  
You gyrate beneath him as you lose yourself  
He watches in aw as you cum.  
He collapses on you as you both catch your breath.  
After a few moments he is back up on his elbows caressing your face  
"Wow, wowie, wow, wow." he says.  
You burst out laughing as you hug him and lightly kiss him on the lips  
"Wow, indeed" you say grinning.  
He leans back on his heels to look at you.  
"Look at you, you're a mess, a beautiful mess."  
Your eyes are wild, your cheeks are flush and your hair is all tangled.  
"Absolutely beautiful."  
Somebody's stomach rumbling breaks the silence.  
You both look at each other and laugh  
"I guess we have worked up an appetite." he says  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up and get some food."  
You both get freshened up  
As Copia heads to the kitchen you head back to the living room and find his dress shirt on the floor  
You put it on and walk into the kitchen.  
Copia is re-heating some lasagna when he sees you in his shirt  
He stops, like he has never seen anything more beautiful.  
"I hope you don't mind, " you say  
"I didn't feel like putting on the dress again."  
"Not at all, besides you look better in it than I do."  
Copia is now in a pair of silk pajama bottoms and no shirt  
He has a slender but muscular build. Just a tad of hair on his chest but not much  
Thin arms but they look strong  
It's those thighs and that ass that are irresistible.  
Not to mention what hides in his pants.  
He has set the kitchen table and placed the plates down.  
It smells delicious.  
You both sit and begin eating.  
You didn't realize how hungry you were.  
He pours you a glass of wine and toasts you  
"Here is to the first time."  
"It felt like it was the first time for me Cara, you are amazing."  
You are so touched by this , you don't know how to respond.  
You have never been with a man who says things like that to you  
The way he touches you , no one has ever made you feel the way he does.  
You agree and "Yes."  
It feels like the very first time."


	9. Room for dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner romance

You end back on the couch curled up together while you finish your wine.  
"You know Cara, you are welcome to stay tonight."  
You weren't expecting that, you got a little nervous.  
Maybe that wasn't such a good idea  
I mean I just met this man.  
I know we have got along really well but that is going a bit too fast.  
You don't answer right away.  
You are lazily drawing designs on Copia's chest.  
"I understand if you don't want to my dear."  
He must of felt your hesitation to answer.  
"It's not that I don't want to", you say  
I just think we might be moving too fast.  
"That's fine my driver can take you home anytime you wish."  
It was 10:30 at this point, "well maybe I could stay for dessert and then leave."you say  
Copia's eyes get big, "Well Cara I didn't really prepare anything for desert."  
You get up off the couch and so does he.  
"Well maybe I could be dessert." you say wickedly.  
His face relaxes when he realizes you're not disappointed.  
"Yes, he says whatever you want." voice full of lust  
You have started unbuttoning his dress shirt and you are walking t words him  
"Whatever I want?" you ask  
He just nods yes in silence staring at you.  
You remove the shirt completely and now you have your hands on his bare chest  
"This is what I want" you reply  
You walk over to the couch and kneel on the seat facing the back of the couch  
Your ass facing him.  
You look over your shoulder and he is standing there is shock.  
"I want you to take me like this Copia."  
You can see by the protrusion in his pants he is definitely ready.  
He comes behind you and starts massaging your shoulders and back  
He leans forward to the out edge of your ear and says,  
"I'll give you every inch of me."  
He lets his pajama bottoms drop to the floor creating a pool of black silk around his feet  
He steps out of them and kicks them out of the way  
He strokes himself a few times before he begins rubbing the head of his member up and down your opening.  
He slowly enters you with a low ,long groan  
You grip the back of the couch to steady yourself  
He grips the flesh at your hips and begins to thrust deep inside you.  
He feels incredible  
You make noises you didn't know were capable of This continues for a bit  
"Oh Cara you fell amazing but I want to see your pretty face." he whispers  
He pulls out of you and sits down on the couch  
He is fully erect and completely soak with your juices.  
"Ride me", is all he says as he takes your hand and helps you straddle his thighs  
Now facing him, your breasts face level with him  
And once again your hands are on the back of the couch  
on either sides of his shoulders to steady yourself  
He grabs your hips and helps you lower yourself onto him  
You impale yourself on his slick cock  
He is completely seeded in you  
He guides your motions and helps you start bouncing in his lap  
He has his face between your breast  
He is thrusting underneath you  
All you hear is skin on skin slapping together and moans of pleasure  
You impale yourself and start grinding your hips  
He is completely filled you and the feeling is incredible  
He is now sat back against the back of the couch watching your face  
Your mouth is slightly open, eyes closed, head slightly back  
You are completely in your own zone  
You open your eyes and look at him and smile  
He feels so good inside you  
You lean forward slightly to change the angle and it works He is hitting you in just the right spot Bringing you closer to you orgasm "Oh yes, right there, right there " you mumble and you continue to bounce in his lap harder and harder. You start to lose it, you start to come undone You grab one of you breasts as you fall to pieces, while Copia watches you It brings him over the edge a few moments later. You watch his face contort as he cums He thrusts one more time HARD and you cry out ,almost a scream. You fall forward resting your forehead on his. Both of you trying to catch your breath You climb out of lap and plop next to him "Good thing this couch is leather." you say "We've made a mess." "No worries my pretty " he says I have special cleaner for just the situation." You turn and look at him funny' "What, I'm kidding." he replies. Both you of coming down after an incredible finish You both bask in the afterglow. Finally after about a half an hour of cuddling on the couch He says "Let's get you cleaned up so we can get you home." You look up at him and say "Would you mind if I stay?" "It's late and I don't want to be without you tonight." He looks at you with seriousness in his eyes. "Of course you can stay, I'd be honored if you lay in my bed with me, pretty Lady." You shower together fighting off the urge to fuck a third time but you both are exhausted "Besides , he says tomorrow is another day." "Let's get some sleep." You climb into his beautiful bed with pearl silk sheets and a white down comforter You fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. How it came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you came to live with Copia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long AF  
> Sorry , not sorry

So your relationship became exclusive quickly after that first date.  
You spent a few nights during the week and all your weekends at Copia's house  
On the days you didn't see each other you talked on the phone  
Mostly him telling you all the dirty things he wants to do to you next time your were over as you touched yourself  
Sometimes you would turn the tables on him and tell him some wicked things that you wanted to try  
You could tell by his voice he was stroking his cock.  
He would venture to your place but your apartment didn't compare to his home.  
Besides all his utensils to prepare his amazing food were there.  
Not only did he cook , he could sing quite well  
You also found out he adored gardening.  
He did a lot of his own gardening but had a someone come in for the big jobs  
"Not getting any younger," he said  
Which was not true  
This man fucked like a jack rabbit on crack  
He was a beast in the sack  
He put men half his age to shame.  
That wasn't the foundation of the relationship tho  
You both had similar interests in other things  
Music, art and film were some topics both of you enjoyed  
You normally would stay in, eat and then fuck and listen to music.  
But you would venture out now and again  
You went to the movies once.  
You decided to sit in the back of the theater to have some privacy  
Half way thru the movie you end up giving him a hand job.  
Needless to say you left early.  
Or the time you went to the opera  
He had his own private box.  
Well you ended up fucking on the floor .  
You conveniently forgot your panties, AGAIN.  
When he found out he couldn't keep his hands off you.  
But I am getting off track  
We were discussing how it came to be How you came to live with Copia Well about 3 months into your relationship , you were at work  
You got a call from the landlord  
"He never calls me at work," you thought  
He called because your apartment and 2 others were badly damaged by a fire earlier that day.  
It was an older building with character and the rent was low  
But the wiring was old and someone left a space heater on and POOF  
All your stuff, gone  
Either burnt or water logged form the fire department trying to put it out.  
You were numb,in shock and a mess  
First person you call was Copia  
You try to explain what is going on but you're frantic  
A complete mess and can't get it out.  
"Cara, darling ,try to take a deep breath and tell me what is going on"  
His voice filled with concern  
Finally you are able to get it out so that he can understand you  
"Do not move Cara, you shouldn't drive right now."  
"I am on my way to get you."  
You agree to wait for him to pick you up.

You wait in the front lobby of your job, trying to keep it together  
You don't want anyone to see you like this  
Your eyes are red and your face it blotchy  
You always hated crying  
It was a waste of time and energy , but unfortunately  
There are times when you just have to let it go.  
You see Copia's Rolls pull up and you bolt out of the building  
Hoping you don't see any of your co-worker's  
Copia is standing by the car waiting for you.  
He instantly brings you into a big hug.  
At that point you can't hold back anymore, you lose it.  
He ushers you into the car and closes the door  
The car takes off en route to Copia's house  
You are sobbing while Copia puts his arm around you  
You just start spewing your feelings  
"Everything I owned, you say, gone."  
Like the gentleman he is Copia is ready and waiting  
With a black handkerchief and a strong shoulder to cry on.  
He doesn't say anything, he just lets you cry and get it all out  
All the while holding you in his arms.

Later that evening when things started to settle down a bit  
Copia convinces you to eat something  
He had some leftover homemade soup and some fresh baked bread.  
After you finish your meal, he brings you some fresh towels so you can shower.  
"I don't have any pajamas or any clothes , except the ones on my back", you say  
Tears start to well up in your eyes again.  
"Cara you can borrow a shirt of mine tonight", besides you look sexy in my clothes."  
You didn't feel sexy at all tonight but you know he is trying to help  
You shower and when you come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel Copia is sitting on his bed waiting for you.

Next to him is a gift bag from Victoria's secret.  
You spot it immediately  
"What is in the bag?", you ask  
"What bag?",he says looking innocent.  
"The bag next to you", you say  
"Oh this bag", he says and acts like he has never seen it before.  
"Yeah , that bag," you say .  
"Well , I was going to give this to you this weekend but, in lieu of what happened today, I felt you should have this tonight."  
He hands you the bag and waits.  
He looks nervous for some reason.  
You look in and than look back at him.  
You start to pull out the items , one by one.  
First a beautiful full length black night gown with thin straps an a sweetheart neck line.  
Second item is a matching black lace robe to go over it.  
The third item is a dark purple baby doll with matching panties  
Lastly there is a few bits of what looks like scraps of fabric at the bottom of the bag  
When you pull them out you realize they are barely clothes.  
It is a red g-string and matching strapless push up bra with red garters and stockings  
You give me a look, he grins nervously  
"Those are for me", he says  
"Oh really." you reply, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Well they are for you, to wear, for me," he laughs awkwardly looking everywhere but at you.  
Finally he looks at you.  
"Not tonight, I know it has been a rough day, but maybe some day." he says  
"I'll make you a deal, I'll wear these for you if you will fuck me in the back seat of your Rolls."  
He looks at you confused.  
"The night you drove me home, you said I was too beautiful to be taken in the backseat of a car even your Rolls."  
"But damn that car is something else....."  
"Deal ! ". he said cutting you off mid sentence, "It's a deal."  
"So do you like them?" he asked shyly , almost nervous.  
"Like them, I love them." you say  
"You're the best boyfriend ever." you announce  
"I'm your boyfriend?" he asks shocked, like no one has ever called him that before.  
"Of course."You say as you decide what ensemble to wear tonight  
You go with the classic black.  
You remove your towel and put on the night gown.  
You love the neck line and how it hugs your breasts.  
Copia must like the look too because he is just staring at you with big eyes  
Taking it all in.  
"Seriously, I'm your boyfriend?"  
"Yes, is there an another term you'd prefer?" you ask slipping on the robe.  
" I don't know ,what choices do I have," he says  
You are now in front of his full length mirror checking out your new evening wear.  
"What?" you ask semi distracted.  
"What do you mean what other choices?" you ask  
"What other choices do I have, he says, I think we can do better than that."  
" I mean something more mature." he states regally  
You rolls your eyes and shake your head, chuckling to yourself  
"THIS MAN" , you think  
"Well ' there are several I guess."  
beau.  
companion.  
friend.  
partner.  
suitor.  
sweetheart.  
intimate.  
steady.  
"Pick whatever one you wish." you say  
"I could call you my BOO if you'd like." knowing he wouldn't like that one  
He looks confused and a bit disgusted at that one.  
He puts his pointer finger on his chin while he ponders his choice.  
"I think I like Beau, the best," he says  
"An oldy but a goody." he says proudly.  
"OK, you are the best Beau ever, happy now?" you ask  
"Yes, he states firmly  
Besides you 're not old, you're experienced." you say  
He liked that answer.  
"Yes I am '"he says and he grabs his family jewels.  
For the first time since you got to his house , you smiled.  
"No Darling, that is gifted," you say sweetly  
"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that night gown?" He says as he slowly walks up to you

"Seriously, you're going to try to get some tonight?" you asked in an annoyed tone.  
"No, huh?" he asks  
"NO." You reply  
He shrugs "Well you can't blame a guy for trying, you look incredible."  
"Thank you, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood tonight." you say feeling kind of guilty  
"No sweat " he says "Come let's go and watch TV, I have cake." He grins  
"Really , CAKE? you say  
You ears perk up.  
"Yup your favorite, chocolate with white icing." He says in a teasing manner. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" you squeal.  
Beau, I'm your Beau." he says  
"Right", you say, as you pinch his ass.  
"Easy!" , he says and acts like he's offended. .  
"I know you only want me for my body." he says in a matter of fact tone.  
"WHAT? NO! " now it is your turn to be dramatic.  
"I can get laid anywhere, I'm only using your for your cooking." Then you wink.  
"Cara, I am hurt." he says pouting.  
"Oh don't be , you know that's not true." you reply  
"Yes I know it is not, my dear. He smiles

Later after eating cake and watching "The Return of the Pink Panther."  
(Copia loves Peter Sellers)  
You head to bed.  
It has been along day.  
Laying in each other's arms trying to get comfortable Copia gets real serious for a moment.  
"You know Cara , you can stay here as long a you need."  
"mi casa es tu casa." he says  
"Thank you ." you say as he rubs your back,lulling you to sleep  
"You are the best boyfriend, ever" as you yawn and dose off.  
Before he can say "Beau" he looks down at you and you're asleep.  
He kisses you on the forehead and whispers  
"Good night my Beloved."


	11. Back to where we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still soaking in the tub

As you are reminiscing about your first date with Copia  
Soaking in your bubble bath  
Your thoughts are interrupted by Copia humming in the bedroom.  
He must be done in the kitchen, you think to yourself  
As you resume day dreaming, you can hear him entering the bathroom  
You feel him approach and open your eyes.  
There he his, your handsome Beau.  
"Hello handsome." you say with a big grin on your face  
Eyes half open as you relax in the tub.  
"Hello yourself" he says.  
"Planning on staying here all night, my Sweet?" he inquires.  
"How long have I been in here?" You ask  
"About 20 minutes." he says  
He is now in a black silk robe  
Sitting on the side of the tub  
Looking at you longingly.  
"You look comfy in that tub but I bet you'd be more comfortable on your back."  
He says suggestively as he wiggles his eyebrows at you.  
You burst out laughing.  
He could go for being a sex god to a dork in 2 seconds.  
That's what you adored about him.  
He was a man of the world but was a homebody also.  
A cultured gentleman and a lascivious cad, the perfect mix.  
"Come on, let's get you out of there", he says  
You pout at the idea, at first.  
"Come on, my beloved, I have plans for you tonight." he gets that "LOOK" in his eye  
That "Cum - Hither" look  
He has a towel in his arms  
"Just a few more minutes." You ask  
"Nope, your time is up." He replies sounding a bit impatient.  
He pulls the plug and the water starts to drain slowly exposing your body.  
"OK. you sigh,I'll get out."  
You stand up as the tub finishes draining  
You're naked body is glistening from the water.  
Copia just stands there looking at you with adoring eyes.  
"Come to me." he says  
As he opens his arms with a towel waiting for you.  
You step out of the tub and into his loving arms  
He wraps you in the towel like a burrito ,dips you and then kisses you.  
It's a lustful kiss.  
As quickly as he dipped you he stands you up again.  
A bit dizzy from that you steady yourself with his help as you giggle.  
You rearrange the towel so your arms are free and turn to the bathroom mirror.  
You start to brush your hair  
Copia is now behind you , kissing your shoulder.  
"You smell incredible, Cara." he says  
"Thank you", you reply  
"That bath was just what I needed, You always know what I need." You say to him  
He catches your eyes in the mirror.  
"I know what I need right now", he says staring at you.  
You can feel him move closer so you can feel his silk robe on your exposed back.  
"I need to touch you my lovely." he growls.  
Suddenly , some how your towel let's go and it falls to the floor.  
Copia is now back kissing your shoulder but holding eye contact in the mirror.  
He starts kissing t wards you neck and finds your ear.  
His hot breath is delightful.  
"Your skin is so soft Cara." he whispers.  
His hands have snaked around your middle pulling your closer.  
You roll your head to the side as Copia continues to nibble and kiss you neck.  
He gently gropes your breasts  
You can feel his member getting harder and pressing against your ass thru his silk robe  
One hands leaves your right breast slowly makes it way south.  
His fingers are magic. They can make you sing.  
He finds the mound of hair that you keep neatly trimmed   
Working past your garden he finds your opening  
His finger working the the hood of your clitoris  
He is still kissing your neck and ear  
The scent of his cologne and his hot breath is getting to you  
His finger finds your clit and starts with little circles  
You automatically spread your legs a little bit .  
"Is someone enjoying themselves."? His voice a bit husky  
You look in the mirror and he is looking right at you.  
You stare back and say "Always."  
That gets him going.  
His fingers are now tracing your outer lips  
"Hands flat on the vanity , palms down, ass out." he commands.  
You comply as you are watching him in the mirror.  
He removes his robe and gets close to you again  
You can feel his hard cock against you back

He licks his middle finger and starts stroking your pussy from behind  
He runs his finger from your opening to your clit  
You are tried so hard not to go weak in the knees  
"How am I doing, my sweet?" He whispers in your ear.  
" Oh Casto, it feels so good." you whisper  
It drives him crazy when you call him by his first name.  
"Oh my precious, you know how I love it when you do that." he says urgently  
He replaces his finger with the head of his dick  
Mimicking the same motions he did with his finger.  
From slit to clit and back  
You fight the urge to push back.  
You look in the mirror at him, watching his face  
He is lost in his own thoughts.  
He finally looks in the mirror and he sees you watching him  
His expression changes to lust and want  
"Let me worship you Casto." you say  
He stops what he is doing for a moment.  
You turn to face him  
"I want to pleasure you, my handsome Beau."  
You start to gently stroke his already hard cock  
He melts at your touch  
He eyes close as you caress his balls  
"Come with me." you say gently kissing him on the lips.  
"I'd follow you anywhere my beloved." He says looking at you lovingly.  
"You smile and you take his hand and lead him into the bedroom


	12. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot sex

You lead him to the bedroom.  
"Be a good boy and sit on the bed." You say  
He sits and takes your hand pulling you into his arms.  
He falls backwards taking you with him.  
You squeal as you fall forward  
You are now on top of him and he is bear hugging you  
You can't help but start laughing.  
You have the giggles and they won't go away.  
"This is suppose to be romantic." he says with a serious tone  
"I know," you say as you try to control the laughter.  
"I am sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" you ask.  
He thinks for a minute......  
"Well, he says with a devilish grin, you know that thing you do with your tung?"  
"Are you asking me to, and you whisper in his ear.  
" Oh god Cara , you'd do that for me?" He asks in a surprised tone  
You nod and say "For you, yes baby, anything."  
You grin at each other are you slither backwards until you are on your knees between Copia's incredible thighs  
You are now face to face with his semi-hard member.  
You start to massage his muscular thighs from his knee to the top of his thigh  
Just stopping before you touch his groin  
He is still lying on his back and his feet are on the floor  
His cock twitches every time you come close to touching it  
You start gently start to stroke him  
Barely touching him with just your thumb and middle finger  
When your fingers just below the head of his cock you stop and go back down  
You feel him grow harder with every stroke  
You then use your hand but still slowly and gently  
You can see his breathing hitch  
You begin stroke harder and you grip his cock a little tighter.  
"Do you like this Casto?" you ask seductively  
"Yes, you know exactly how I like it Cara." he replies  
"Do you want more?" Yes ask  
"Oh God yes ." he pants almost desperate  
You lick the under side of the head of his penis as you continue you stroke him  
His head grows in your mouth  
You swirl your tung around his head while it is in your mouth  
"That's it, just like that Cara." He says  
He spreads his thighs more  
He begins to squirm a bit under your touch.  
He has made himself comfortable with a throw pillow under his head.  
He is propped up enough to be able to watch you work.  
"God , you are amazing." He says looking down at you.  
You deep throat him as you begin to massage his balls.  
His eyes rolls back in his head and groans  
You start to kiss the sensitive area around his pubic hair and inside of his thighs  
His breathing gets heaving and starts to wiggle a bit.  
You place your hands on his hips to keep him still  
Your mouth lightly brushes against his balls  
You tease with the promise of more  
He begins panting more  
You starts to stroke his cock which is now extremely hard and you take one of his testicles in your mouth  
He almost comes off the bed.  
He arches his back and his breathing hitches.  
"Oh God woman, he groans. What you do to me."  
You go back to swirling the head of his penis in your mouth while stroking him  
He can't take it any more  
"Get up on this bad and lay on your back, I need to be inside you." he says breathlessly  
You climb up and lay next to him  
He rolls on his side and wraps you in his arms kissing you.  
He rolls over on top of you  
You feel his warm, hard member on your stomach  
You spread your legs so his is laying in between them. He has propped himself up on his elbows looking down at you "Have I told you how lovely you look?" He says. You turn your head slightly to avoid his intense gaze because you're a little embarrassed You have never been comfortable with compliments, even from him. "Look at me Cara", you turn to face him again His face turns sincere. "You know I'd move Heaven and Hell for you,don't you?" he asks You nod yes, as you look into his eyes He kisses you deeply as you moan into his mouth You wrap your arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss and says "Now let me show you how much you mean to me."


	13. You took the words right out of my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot summer night  
> Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
> Will he offer me his mouth?  
> Yes  
> Will he offer me his teeth?  
> Yes  
> Will he offer me his jaws?  
> Yes  
> Will he offer me his hunger?  
> Yes  
> Again, will he offer me his hunger?  
> Yes!  
> And will he starve without me?  
> Yes!  
> And does he love me?  
> Yes  
> Yes  
> On a hot summer night  
> Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  
> Yes  
> I bet you to say that to all the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end the story here or continue  
> I have more in my head.  
> Please let me know your opinion.

Copia traces your bottom lip with his thumb  
He takes his right pointer finger and gently draws a line  
From the center of your collarbone  
Down your chest  
Between your tits to your stomach  
When he reaches your abdomen he stops and looks at you  
He is now sitting back on his heels  
Placing the palm of his hand on your mound  
He finds your clit with his thumb  
He rolls his thumb over your clit in soft little circles  
He increases the pressure as he watches your expressions change  
Your breathing is jagged in response to his actions.  
He grabs your by the back of your knees and pushes them to your chest  
Your are completely open to him  
You can feel how wet you are.  
"Hold your legs just like that." he commands  
You take over from where his hands were holding the position  
He continues to twirl your clit with his right thumb  
He begins to stroke himself with his left hand  
He slowly enters just the head of his cock into you  
And then pulls out  
He does it again just a bit further and again pulls out  
All the while still twirling with his thumb  
Your eyes never leave his.  
"You are so wet my dear." he says in awe of it.  
"You make me that way", you responds in a breathy tone  
He again enters you slightly than pulls out again.  
Watching as he enters your opening  
He starts rubbing the head of his dick up and down your pussy  
Stopping at your clit to again twirl his head and repeats the motion  
He then starts to gently tap his head on your clit  
Sending a shock of intensity thru you  
Back to twirling your clit and rubbing your opening  
All the while he is looking at you and then between your legs.  
Finally he says  
"I think your ready."  
"I am always ready when I am with you." you reply.  
He takes hold of himself and guides his member into you slowly, painfully slow.  
When first enters you it takes your breath away.  
You make a low moaning sound  
He continues until he is completely inside you and he stops.  
With a slight roll of those incredible hips  
He plunges just a bit deeper and pulls out half way  
He does it again  
A slow roll of the hips and pulls out half way  
Each time the impact of his hips increase in intensity  
It becomes faster and harder as he continues  
"Oh Casto," you whisper you know exactly the right spot."  
You're still holding your legs by the back of the knees  
Again he rolls his hips and again it is harder than the last time.  
He has stopped pulling out and is now just continually rolling his hips.  
You release your hand and let your legs drop  
You place your feet on the bed and you push your ass off the mattress  
You put your arms down by your sides for leverage Copia's hands are now under your ass helping hold you in position  
Your ass and lower back are up off the bed  
Your upper back, shoulders and neck are still in contact with the mattress  
He is at a better angle to thrust enough deeper  
And he does more intense than ever  
He throws his head back and growls  
Deeper , harder and faster  
He continues

"Take it ,take it all" he says thru gritted teeth  
Harder he thrusts  
Your knuckles have gone white from gripping the bed covers. Every time he thrusts you make a "HA" sound  
He is literally knocking the wind out of your every stroke.  
Your thighs are starting to hurt and they feel weak.  
Copia is still holding you in position  
"God Cara I am going to cum so hard." he says  
You have no breath to speak, he has taken it all.  
You can tell he is running out of steam himself  
He finally pushes harder than ever and he let's it go  
He grits his teeth, clenches his ass cheeks and cums, hard  
He makes a long growling sound when he does  
His last push sent you over the top  
you cum also  
You came together  
Together as one.  
That is the first time since you met that has happened.

Both of you try to catch your breath  
He lets go of your ass and your relax  
Your butt and back are on on the mattress  
He is now leaning over you with one hand on either side of your head  
Looking down on you.  
He comes down onto his elbows hovering close to your face  
"Cara, that was beautiful, you're beautiful."  
He looks at you for a moment  
His eyes roaming your face  
"I love you, Cara." he whispers  
You look at him with big eyes  
Mouth open a bit in shock of what he just said.  
Your eyes start to water.  
You start to tear up.  
You look away for a moment  
"What's wrong , my sweet, why the tears?"  
You look at him again.  
He wipes a tear from your cheek  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," you reply  
"I was thinking the same thing, I love you Casto."  
He rolled on his side, his right arm over your midsection.  
He kisses your cheek  
"Great minds think a like you know," he says with confidence.  
You can't help but smile and laugh a bit  
You both are exhausted.  
You lay there looking at each other for awhile.  
It's like seeing each other for the first time.  
Eventually you both find the energy to get up.  
"Now I need a shower you announce and so do you." you say to him  
"I'll let you go first, my legs feel like jello" you say  
"Is someone complaining?" he inquires as he slowly stands up  
He stretches, he's feeling it too.  
"Never, you reply ,never in a million years."  
"Good he says then we have plenty of time." he smiles at you  
He heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower  
You must of dozed off  
Because the next thing you remember is Copia laying on his side  
Wrapped in a towel and his hair damp and slicked back  
Trying to wake you.  
You open your eyes and smile still half a sleep.  
"Come on my Pet, get up and get in the shower, it will refresh you."  
You do as you are told  
And when you return Copia has the bed turned down and is waiting in it for you.  
"Come lay with me my love." he says  
You crawl in bed and get comfy  
You are on your side with you head on Copia's chest  
You can hear his heart beating.  
His right arm is wrapped around you and his left behind his head.  
You lay there in silence for a moment . "I meant what I said, I do love you Cara."  
"I know, I love you too." you say  
He kisses the top of your head and turns out the light.  
It doesn't take long for you to to fall asleep.


	14. In times of turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise

The days following their confession of love for each other  
Things weren't the same  
Something was off  
You became quiet and a bit distant  
Your mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
On a few occasions you acted as if you had something you needed to tell him  
But then you don't  
Copia notices the change

After a few days and you hadn't snapped out of it  
He was concerned  
Did he tell you too soon in the relationship?  
Did he do something and didn't realize it?  
Finally one night over dinner he finally confronts you.

You ate in silence, an awkward silence  
Now up until recently that was never the case  
There was no "Elephant in the room" before. 

"Cara, my sweet, are you feeling OK?" Copia asked  
You looked a bit guilty by the question  
" You haven't been yourself lately." he says  
You look down at her food , avoiding his eye contact.  
"It's nothing." you say, just some issues at work."

The truth is it was more than "issues" at work  
The truth was you had BIG issues at work  
The night he surprised you with the dinner and bubble bath  
That night you were prepared to tell him  
But after that wonderful night of loving making  
And the confession of your true feelings  
Things changed.

You received a call from an ex-boss  
A mentor really  
The call you had been waiting for  
That was until you met Copia

The call was a job opportunity  
The "JOB" opportunity  
The one you had waited for your whole career  
Up until you met Copia

You had been offered a position Executive Director of your own medical facility  
This is what your whole 8 years of college Summer internships Hard work Had been waiting for.  
This call.

You would have her own office, and staff  
And would be responsible for everything  
The trouble was it was on the other side of the country.  
You would have to relocate  
You would have to leave her beloved Copia 

You had always been an independent women  
You always had a job and your own money  
You never "needed" a man for help  
You been had relationships in the past  
The men she dated filled the void but never went anywhere  
Until you met Copia.

He was the complete package  
He was everything you wanted and more  
He was mature , debonair, intelligent and sexy as hell  
He knew how to treat a woman.  
He never talked down to you  
Treated you with respect  
And fucked you like no other man has ever done

The age difference never bothered you  
He never really told you how old he was  
You were in your late 30's  
So you guessed in his early 60's  
If you had to guess.

Your time was running out  
You only had a few more days before  
Your had to give her answer.  
Your time was running out  
You had to tell Copia the truth.


	15. A day in a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Copia

Your daily routine with Copia came quite naturally  
It wasn't hard you for to get use to him being in your life  
You both had carved out a daily schedule.  
You left for work roughly the same time 5 days a week.  
Having the weekends off.

Copia's schedule varied  
Some days he had meetings involving the Church he once worked for.  
Some days he did some gardening  
Or trying some new recipe in the kitchen. 

If someone asked you what Copia did for a living  
You wouldn't have a clear answer.  
From how He described his role in the Church  
And now out of it  
He had a more Financial role than religious.  
As he put it.  
Making sure they spend his money wisely.  
He had his own personal money investments tied to the Church  
He wanted to make sure it was protected.  
So you never really gave it much thought

Same with your job.  
You'd talk about your day  
But it wasn't usually the hot topic of conversation at the dinner table.

When you two were together  
The outside world didn't exist

The night went usually the same  
Copia and you had dinner  
He being the one to cook, most nights  
A glass of wine after  
Then you'd shower, together  
Somewhere you'd fuck  
Either in the shower or in bed.  
Almost every night

There were moments when Copia liked to be spontaneous  
One occasion happened after dinner  
You were enjoying a drink  
Sitting on a bar stool with your legs crossed  
Your skirt had ridden up  
And was showing some serious leg and thighs

You hated panty hose so the next best thing was thigh high stockings  
Some days you had to dress up when work required  
Today was one of those days  
As your were talking  
Copia is looking you up and down  
He takes it all in He comes closer to you  
And looks in your eyes

"You look so sexy right now."  
He slowly kisses you.  
The kiss turns passionate, quick  
You find Copia's crotch  
His body responds to your touch  
He becomes hard only after a few strokes with the palm of your hand  
His already tight pants are becoming tighter.

He has run his hand up your outer thigh  
Finding the fleshy part and grabs a hold , roughly  
You jump a little  
You liked it rough  
He knew it 

His hand travels to your inner thigh  
You make it too easy for him  
You uncross your legs  
"Someone is eager." he says breaking the kiss momentarily.  
"You should talk" you reply  
As you grope his crotch  
He breath hitches a bit.  
He gives you a wicked grin  
And kisses you again

His fingers find the your pussy  
He starts rubbing it thru you panties  
The area becomes moist  
"So wet, my pretty." he says with smirk.  
"Only for you Casto." you sigh  
His eyes grow bigger for a moment  
Then the friction increases between your legs  
Causing you to catch your breath.

"Be a good girl and free me from these pants." he says  
You get off the stool and slowly unzip his fly  
His awakened member springs free.  
You stroke it a few times  
His eyes meet yours  
"Turn around and bend over that stool, now."  
He states firmly

You obliged  
You lean over the seat of the bar stool  
Palms down  
Elbows bent  
Chest resting on the seat  
Ass in the air  
You immediately feel your skirt being flipped over your back  
And you panties pulled down roughly to you ankles.  
A dark chuckles comes from behind you  
'Oh I am going to enjoy this."  
You feel strong hands on the back of your thighs  
Slowly moving up to your ass and griping onto it.  
The tone of his voice makes you wet  
It's running down your thighs  
He takes his middle finger and runs it up your slit  
Covering it with your juices  
He puts it in his mouth  
And hums with approval.  
"Yes so wet, so willing."

He strokes himself a few times And then enters you roughly  
You cry out a bit, Not expecting it  
But enjoying it  
"Shh, my pet there will be plenty of time for that , I 'm just getting start."  
He thrusts again, roughly.  
Every time he does the stool scoots forward across the floor  
Making an awful scraping noise.

He leans forward slightly and grabs a hold of the stool to keep it steady  
You are pinned between Copia and the stool  
On your tip-toes trying to hold steady  
As Copia continues to thrust inside you  
This time the stool doesn't budge.

You can feel his muscular thighs rubbing up against the backs of yours  
Rolling those luscious hips Thrusting deeper each time You start to push back In time with his rhythm. That takes him deeper into you "Is this the way you like it, rough?" he asks You answer by nodding, unable to breath " I got rough for you, he says. He grabs your hips and thrust as hard as he can As you push back onto him But he doesn't move He holds it and you cum instantly Your pussy spasms on his rock hard cock And you cry out his name. He pulls out and says "Turn around and get on your knees." " I want to finish in that pretty mouth." You kneel in front of him As he strokes himself a few times "Open your mouth for me Baby." He says almost desperate You do as he asks. He places the head of his dick on lips You instinctively take it into you mouth and roll it around with your tung He throws his head back and hisses "God , yes just like that , don't stop." He cries He gently grabs a handful of hair pushing you deeper onto his cock You love pleasing him You finally deep throat him slowly His pubic hairs tickle your nose You slowly with draw and do it again "Jesus I'm so close, I'm going to cum right down your throat." Again you take all of him in your mouth again As deep as you can He grips your hard a little harder And his thighs tighten up You hear him growl He drains himself down your throat. He releases your hair and pulls out of your mouth He looks down at you with a glazed look You smile as you wipe drool and his seed off you chin He offers you a hand to help you up. He wraps his arms around you And pulls you into a Kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck He looks at you and says "Come on let's get a shower and head to bed."


	16. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love hurts  
> Love scars  
> Love wounds and marks  
> Any heart not tough or strong enough  
> To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
> Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
> Love hurts  
> Ooh love hurts

You had to tell Copia the truth  
You had to be honest with him  
You decided after dinner would be best.

You had a lovely meal  
"My compliments to the chef." you say  
"My pleasure, dearest." he answers  
As he pours you a drink

"Casto, we need to talk." you say  
He stops and looks at you.  
A bit unsure of where this is going.  
"Everything OK, Cara?"

You hesitate for a moment  
"Well, my job, they want to promote me."  
You say quietly.  
His face lights up.  
"Cara, how wonderful!"  
"Well it 's a big promotion," you say  
"I'd be the Administrative Director, with my own staff and office."  
"This is what you've been waiting for" he says happily

"Yes it WAS,until I met you." you answer.  
"If I take this job Casto, I will be re-located across the country." you blurt out  
"But Cara, you've worked do hard for this moment, to just throw this chance away?" he replies

"Throw it all away?" You answer  
"You mean you want me to leave?"  
This is not the answer you expected.  
"No Cara I want you to LIVE." he replies calmly  
"But what about you, what about us?" You cry  
You're almost in tears.  
How could He say this to you?

"Cara , listen to me." he takes your hand and kisses it  
"I will always love you, my Sweet."  
"I will always be here."  
"But a chance like this doesn't come around everyday."  
Your heart sinks in your chest, your eyes start to water.

"Please , don't say anymore Casto."  
"I don't know if I can take it."  
You say looking down at your hands

You get up to leave the table  
"Cara, please hear me out first." he says  
"I am an old man , you are in the prime of your life" He states  
"If you were to stay , would you be happy?" He asks  
"Yes of course I would!" you reply  
"With no regrets, Cara?"  
You don't answer him

"I'd ask you to stay in a minute if I thought it was the right thing for you." He says  
"You'll never know if you don't try, Cara."  
"And if you stay and regret it later we'd never be happy."  
Tears run down your cheeks , he hands you his handkerchief.

"How am I suppose live with out you?" you ask thru tear stained eyes.  
"You're everything I have ever wanted in a man and more."  
"My dear , you can have any man you want." he replies  
"I don't want any man, I only want you!" You cry.  
This time getting up and leaving the table .

Copia sits at the table with his head in his hands  
He loves you so much  
But he knows you are meant for more than what he can offer you.  
You'd never be satisfied with the career you have now , forever.  
You need to be challenged, you need to spread your wings and fly.  
Tho pushing you away now may be painful  
Someday You will thank him for it.

He can't explain it to you now. You wouldn't understand  
Someday they will be together again  
He can feel it.


	17. Past to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time won't give me time  
> And time makes lovers feel like they've got somethin' real  
> But you and me, we know they've got nothin' but time  
> And time won't give me time

Copia has had many women  
He has lived many lives  
Centuries of them.

He was older when he joined the Church of Satan.  
Somewhere in his mid 40's.  
He was born into a Catholic family  
And up until his 40's  
He was a devoted Catholic.

He devotion ended on the late 1300's  
When the plague took his family  
Parents, siblings and his beloved Cara

After that he turned his back on his Church and God.  
He was once a successful banker  
Doing quite well for himself  
His parents were so proud  
And he was going to marry  
The women of his dreams  
Until they were all taken  
By the plague

For a year after  
He was known to drink himself to near death  
But some how survived  
He did not want to live  
But something kept him going.

One day he was approached by a man  
A man who said he was a Priest of a Church  
That could help him get his life back  
On one condition  
He must give his soul to Satan

At this point he had nothing to lose  
He agreed  
He went thru the ritual and  
Handed his soul and his life over to the Dark Lord

He was given a lowly job of being a scribe for several years  
But when it was discovered he was very good at finances  
That is where he ended up  
Working his way up the ranks  
Working to make the Church  
And himself very wealthy.

He relished in being a ladies man  
Having forgotten his past life  
He reaped the benefits of being successful  
He never had the same lady in his bed twice  
Almost a revolving door.

Until the day he saw her  
His Beloved Cara  
"It couldn't be." He thought  
But it was, it was her.

She was at the time a new Sister of Sin.  
They had flirted but nothing came of it.  
She was not interested in the Cad he had become  
If he wanted her  
He'd have to woo her.

He tried but no avail  
She was being groomed for her first ritual  
He'd prey to his Dark Lord every night  
That one day she would want him

The night of her ritual was upon her  
She was the chosen one  
The high honor of being taken  
On the alter for all to see.

He watched as her initiation was performed.  
She was now a true Sister of Sin  
This was his chance to be with her  
Alas she was already involved with another man  
It nearly broke Copia's heart  
He would do anything to be with her

The man she was with didn't deserve her  
He treated her terribly  
Even hitting her.  
But she stayed

They found her dead one day.  
She had been beaten by the man  
That said he loved her.  
Tho he was prosecuted  
That could never bring his beloved Cara back.

Again heart broken  
So much so that he was ready to end it all  
When he was visited by a Dark Angel  
He was told that her soul was so pure  
Satan himself could not let her die  
Her soul would be re-incarnated  
Again and again.

Copia had another chance.  
Several actually  
He was told he must fulfill all his duties  
And one day he will be rewarded  
He would one day have his Beloved.

Copia changed then  
He became driven to succeed  
To prove to his Beloved Cara  
That he could be the man  
She wanted to spend eternity with. 

He was 60 when he became a Cardinal  
That is when he achieved immortality.  
He'd be 60 forever  
He was a handsome man  
He aged well

He traveled thru Centuries in search of his Beloved.  
Now and again he'd catch a glimpse of her in passing  
In a restaurant or a bar  
But she would always be just out of reach  
Until that one day

The day he was shopping at his local grocery store  
And she put her melons in his carriage by mistake  
He was planning on hitting on her  
He was still a man after all  
But when she turned around  
He knew it was her

He could never forget that face  
Her hair styles may have changed over the decades  
But her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes  
Those lips,her long neck  
That athletic body  
Those perky breasts  
And legs that went on for days. It was her.  
He knew this was his chance.

He had retired from the Church  
And was living comfortably from it.  
He had been very successful and made a lot of money  
Satan kept him on for consulting purposes  
He was a trusted man in The Dark Lord's court  
With a lot of clout.

He knew if he could woo his beloved  
She would come to him.  
She could have life eternal  
But she had to be willing to give up everything for him.

Tho she says she is  
He knows she is not  
She must live her life  
Before she is willing to give it up  
She must do it of her own free will

He knows if he tried to keep her here  
She'd be bored  
She must live without him  
For her to realize  
She can't live without him


	18. Heart Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara 's view of things

Copia could hear you crying thru the bedroom door  
He wanted to go to you  
To hold you  
But he knew he couldn't

You lay on her side of the bed  
Curled up in the fetal position  
Crying.

"How could he do this?" you thought  
You were so confused  
Hurt  
And mad

Only two days before he told you he loved you  
And you loved him  
Now he wants you to take a job  
That moves you half way across the country.  
"What the Hell!?" 

When you first read the e mail  
You couldn't believe you got the job  
And to think you felt guilty about being excited.  
If he wanted you gone  
You'd be gone in two days.

You had friends you could stay with  
Until you got your own place  
You'd start making calls tomorrow.  
Right after you accept the position.

Your heart ached thinking about leaving him  
You didn't want to  
But he obviously didn't want you anymore  
Maybe he told you  
He loved you too soon  
Maybe there was someone else

You really don't know what he does  
Or who he sees during the day  
He could have easily been fooling around  
And you would never know.

"Fuck it!" you thought  
I don't need him  
I didn't need him 6 months ago  
I don't need him now.

You finally fell asleep on top of the covers  
That's how he found you 2 hours later  
He decided he'd sleep in the guest room tonight  
No need to disturb you  
You were already upset with him.  
"Good night my love". he whispered  
He turned out the light and closed the door.


	19. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, can't you see the morning after?  
> It's waiting right outside the storm  
> Why don't we cross the bridge together  
> And find a place that's safe and warm?

You woke up in the same spot  
You had fallen asleep in  
And you were alone  
"Fuck, it wasn't a dream" You thought

You looked at the clock  
You still had a few hours  
Before you had to be at work

First thing you were doing was  
Accepting the promotion  
Second was calling in some favors  
You needed a place to crash

You wanted to leave early  
The last thing you needed  
Was to see Copia  
This morning

you willed yourself to get going  
And took a shower  
Hoping to wash the pain away  
But it didn't help  
Your heart and head still hurt

Copia set an alarm on his phone  
Hoping to see you this morning  
But when he awoke  
It was too late  
He just caught a glimpse of you  
Walking out the front door.

He panicked and rushed to the bedroom  
He opened your closet  
Your clothes were still there  
For now.

You got to work early and  
Met with your Supervisor  
You accepted the position  
With much congratulations

Then you dropped the bomb on them  
You were leaving  
Tomorrow

You called an old girlfriend of yours  
She had a spare room for you  
No problem

You've decided to drive  
So it would take a few days to get there  
But at least you would  
Have a place to stay

Luckily everything you owned  
Would fit into a few suit cases  
After your apartment fire you replaced  
Most of your clothes

You dreaded facing Copia tonight  
You had such mixed emotions  
You still loved him  
But you were so confused, angry and heartbroken

You knew one thing tho  
You planned on leaving him with something  
To remember you by  
Then break his heart  
Like he did to you.


	20. Last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you go  
> Whatever you do  
> I will be right here waiting for you  
> Whatever it takes  
> Or how my heart breaks  
> I will be right here waiting for you

You got home earlier than usual  
Copia was no where to be found  
You knew that this was the moment you needed

You went back to their bedroom  
Pulled out the two suit cases and started packing  
You could have done it right in front of him  
But you still loved him  
And just couldn't do that to him.

As you were packing  
You came across the skimpy red lingerie set  
He had bought her a few months back  
"BINGO!" You thought  
If this was our last night together  
You were going out with a  
"BANG!" .

When you were done packing  
You took the suit cases to her car  
And put them in the trunk  
You only left clothes for tomorrow in the house  
Along with that naughty little outfit.

You went back in the house  
Got undressed  
Put on the g string, push up bra  
And the red stockings with garters.  
YOU looked at herself in the mirror  
"Oh yeah, his mouth will drop open with this."  
You thought

You went out in the living room  
And poured yourself a scotch  
It went down way too easy  
So she poured yourself another one.  
You were on your third  
When heard the front door open.

He walked in the room  
And saw you standing there waiting for him  
You were the most beautiful thing  
He had ever seen  
Your body was perfect  
You looked incredible in that outfit  
And yes his mouth hung open  
When he saw you.

"Hi" You said softly  
"Hello Cara," he replied in a somber voice  
You were holding back the tears  
Building behind your eyes.

You cleared your throat Trying not to cry  
"I took the job" You said  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"So soon?" he asked  
He looked a bit shocked

"No reason to prolong the inevitable." you replied

"Cara, I....  
"Please Casto, I don't want to argue" you interrupted  
"I don't want to talk, either." you stated

"What do you want Cara?" he asked  
"I want you to make love to me." you answered

"I want you to love me, one more time." you said softly

He walked up to you and kissed you  
Softly on the lips  
He scooped you up in his arms  
And carried you to the bedroom.  
Your head was resting on his shoulder  
And your face was in the crook of his neck.

He entered the bedroom and laid you on the bed.  
He started to undress  
Looking down at you as you laid on her back  
His heart was breaking  
Knowing that he wouldn't be able  
To touch you  
To kiss you  
To love you  
He'd wait forever for you.

You reached out your hand to him  
"Come and lay with me, Casto."  
He was naked and half hard  
By the time he got on the bed.  
He laid on side, next to you  
you lay on your side  
facing him

Her face in his hands  
He kissed her deeply  
"Cara'" he whispered You look beautiful tonight."  
You could see the sadness in his eyes  
You knew he was hurting too.

You sat up and started to removed your bra  
Then your panties  
You left the red stockings and garters on.

You were standing over him Straddling his legs  
She stuck your middle finger in your mouth  
Coating it with your saliva  
Then you start to touch yourself  
All the while looking down at him.  
He lay there as he stroked himself  
You grabbed your right breast  
As you continue to play with your clit

You got lost in the moment  
Your eyes her closed  
Your head rolled back  
And your mouth was half open

You were breath taking

"Oh Casto, I want you inside me." you moan  
"I want to sit on your cock."  
He reached out his hand  
You took it steadying yourself  
You squat down and lower yourself on him.  
He watched as his throbbing member entered you.  
He watched it disappear inside you.

You re positioned yourself  
Now now on your knees  
Your hands on his chest  
You begin to bounce on his dick  
Slowly at first  
Then becoming harder and harder

He grabs on to your hips to push  
Down onto him more  
He counter thrusts with  
Those strong hips and thighs

You arch back changing the angle  
Your hands now behind you  
On his thighs to support yourself  
You have exposed your clit  
And he has found it  
Rolling his thumb over it  
As you grind your hips on his dick

You watch his face  
His in lost in the moment  
He looks so sexy in  
The throws of passion  
You will miss him.

You lean forward now  
Your hands on either side of his head  
Your face very close to his  
He kisses you passionately  
you moan into his mouth  
You have slowed the pace down  
He wants more but you won't allow it  
You were in control.  
You wanted this to last forever

"Oh Casto, you feel so good." you say  
He couldn't take it any more  
He bent his knees  
And start thrusting hard  
He was ready to cum  
He couldn't hold back any more  
You could feel yourself nearing the edge  
He came first gritting his teeth  
as he emptied his seed in you

The sounds he was making sent you over the edge  
You loved the sounds he made  
You loved you had that effect over him

You collapsed on his chest  
Your head resting there.  
He wrapped his arms around you  
Holding you close  
He could tell you were crying  
You raise your head and look at him  
Tears were running down your face onto his chest.

His heart was breaking for you and himself  
He wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
You quietly got up  
went into the bathroom  
and closed the door.  
You was in there for a bit

He must of dozed off  
Because when he awoke  
You weren't there anymore  
Nor were you in bed  
He checked your closet  
It was empty  
You were gone.....


	21. New beginnning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead 6 months from the time Cara left Copia's  
> She stayed with her G/F for a few weeks  
> She is now in her own place  
> She has started her new job  
> But she is still trying to adjust  
> to life without Copia

You loved her new apartment.  
It's just what you were looking for.  
You got lucky  
The rent was reasonable

You were getting used to the job  
And starting to feel like you belong there.

But you have never stopped thinking about Copia  
You think about him everyday  
What is he doing ?  
How is he getting along ?  
Is he alone or with someone?  
It was torture

You'd love to pick up the phone  
Just to hear his voice  
To tell him how you were doing  
He'd be proud of you.

What you didn't know was  
He got updated on your well being  
He knew you had her own place  
He knew where you were working

The Church he had belonged to  
Is world wide  
He had parishioners  
Keeping an eye on you

You had tried dating  
They were nice  
But they weren't Copia

You were hoping you could find someone  
But they never "measured up"  
In more ways than one  
You had slept with a few  
You were lonely  
But to you sex with no meaning  
Was pointless.

So you threw yourself into your job  
You were good at it  
Your staff respected you  
And you were well liked.

He knew about the other men  
He didn't care He didn't expect you to be celibate  
He just hopes you were happy  
He would wait for forever  
He already had.


	22. Copia Coping

Copia found the house to be so empty  
He never noticed it before.

The first few weeks you were gone  
He was a mess  
He drank  
A lot.

But he knew he couldn't continue that for long  
He had to take care of himself  
Because one day  
You'd be back  
He knew it

But he was lonely  
He tried to fill the void but no one compared to his Beloved 

He wanted someone to talk to  
About the topics he enjoyed  
That ""You" enjoyed  
Finally he just gave up.

So he turned to the one thing  
He loved the most, cooking  
But there was no one to enjoy it with  
So he ended up giving most of it away.


	23. Cara's new ride

You hadn't been this excited in a long time  
You finally bought yourrself a new car  
This was your one first ever.  
You had always bought used.  
But at 35 you finally got your dream car.

A brand new Dodge Challenger  
Plum crazy with flat black details  
It was a V-8 Hemi Hell Cat  
And it was fast.

You couldn't wait to drive this beast.  
You were finally dumping yourr POS car  
It served you well  
But you were ready to move on  
You were picking it up after work. 

You wished Copia could see younow  
How far you'd come

Youleft work early  
Eager to get to the dealership  
You had waited two weeks  
For it to be delivered.

Sitting at a light you got the green light to go  
You began to move thru the intersection  
When "BANG" you were hit on the passenger side  
The airbag went off and everything went black

You woke up in the back of an ambulance  
Your whole body ached  
And your head was pounding  
"What happened?" you asked  
The EMT told her  
You were in a car accident  
A drunk driver ran a red light

You were told to lay still  
You may have a concussion  
They'd be at the Hospital soon  
You don't remember much after that

Copia's phone rang way too early  
He groaned as he rolled over  
It was 5 AM  
Who in the Hell was calling him  
At this time of the morning.

It was one of the Clergy Members  
Copia was getting his updates from  
You were in the Hospital  
You had been t-boned by a drunk driver  
Not sure the extent of your injuries as of yet.

That was it  
He couldn't stand it any more  
He was going to you  
He had to make sure you were OK  
Even if you kicked him out  
And never wanted to see him again  
He had to go.

He booked a flight for later that day  
He'd arrive that evening.  
He made some calls  
He found someone that worked in the Hospital  
Where you had been admitted

The Sister was more than happy  
To get Copia in to visit his beloved.  
She would make sure she was on duty when he arrived

He packed a few things  
His driver had the car waiting for him outside  
He was off the airport.


	24. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia arrives at the Hospital

Copia's flight landed  
Later that evening  
He had a car waiting for him  
And went directly to the Hospital

He was met by the Sister that worked there  
He was told of your injuries  
You had sustained a few cracked ribs and a broken wrist  
Mostly from the air bags  
But you also bumped your head and  
They were watching for any  
Concussion like symptoms.

He wanted to see you  
He was informed he could only a stay a few moments  
You had just been given some pain medicine  
And you were pretty drowsy

He found your room and went it  
You looked so small laying in the Hospital bed  
You had let her hair grow  
Even with the few bruises your had on her face  
You were still beautiful

He approached your bed  
He saw the cast on your right hand  
He took your left hand in his  
You slowly opened her eyes  
You looked so sleepy  
The pain meds were starting to take effect

You looked at him for a minute  
Like you didn't recognize him  
"Casto you ask in a half whisper, is that really you?"  
He hovered over you now  
He placed his right hand on your brow  
Gently rubbing your forehead with his thumb

"Yes Cara it is me."  
He replied lovingly  
You were trying to fight the sleep  
But you were failing  
Your eyes kept closing

"What are you doing here?'  
You managed to say  
Her voice getting smaller  
"I'm here to take care of you."  
He replied

Her eyes were closing  
"But how did you know?"  
You asked  
He could tell you were not going to remember  
Much of this conversation  
"Just rest , Cara. I will be back tomorrow."  
He kissed your forehead

A small grin came across your face  
As you finally succumbed to the medication  
You closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He stood there for a few minutes  
Watching you sleep  
"How could I have let her go?"  
He thought

He didn't care now if you stayed mortal  
He'd take care of you in your old age  
He didn't want anyone else  
Just you

But now he had to tell you everything  
No more hiding things from you  
Even if it meant you didn't want him  
That you had moved on  
He had to be honest with you.

Tomorrow was going to be an emotional day  
For both of you  
He needed to get to his hotel room  
And get some rest


	25. Reunited

It was 9AM and you had a visit from her Doctor  
He had good news  
You could go home tomorrow  
You tests came back negative for a concussion

But you would need some help at home  
Your ribs were going to be sore for a few more weeks  
And your wrist was still in a cast  
It would be for at least a month.

"Do you have anyone who can come and stay with you?"  
The Doctor asked  
Just as you were about to answer  
There was a reply  
"That's why I am here."  
It was Copia he was standing in the doorway of your room

There he was  
As handsome as ever  
He was wearing tight black dress pants  
A dark purple  
Long sleeve  
Silk button down shirt  
And a black vest over it  
He always was a sharp dresser

You stared at each other  
His mismatched eyes piercing your soul, You could feel the electricity in the air  
The Doctor cleared his throat  
And broke the spell  
"Well, he said I will let you two talk it over"  
"I will be back to check on you later today."  
He excused himself  
And he left the room.

"It really was you last night." you say  
"I thought I was dreaming."

"No, Cara it was me." he replied

He took a few steps t words your bed.

"Why are you here Casto?" you asked in a confused tone  
"After all these months, why now?"

"I came because you were injured Cara."  
"I had to make sure you were OK."

"May I?" he asked  
As he gestured to the chair by her bed.  
Cara nodded her head yes.  
He sat down

"But how did you know I was here?" You asked  
He didn't want to answer you  
He knew you'd be upset with him  
"I have been getting updates on you for a while now."  
He said looking down at his hands  
He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You had me followed?"  
You asked in annoyed tone  
"For how long?"  
You inquired  
"Six months ." he said in a soft voice

"Six months?!" Your voiced raised slightly  
"Casto you push me away but then you have me followed?"  
"What the fuck is going on?" You demanded

Tears filled your eyes  
You were partially hurt And partially pissed.  
How could he!? you thought 

"Cara please listen to me." he pleaded  
"I knew you would never know your full potential if you stayed with me."  
"You needed to know that you could be successful." he said  
"I have had my success, I have lived many lives."  
You made a confused face at that statement

"Many LIVES?" you asked  
"That makes no sense Casto."  
"What are you talking about?"

He sighed.  
"Cara please, I will explain everything to you I promise."  
"Let me get you home and I will answer all your questions."  
"I realize now that I was a fool."  
"I do not want to live another day without you."  
"If you do not want me in your life after that, I will leave and never bother you again."

Tears ran down your face  
You were so confused  
You wanted to tell him how lonely you had been.  
But he hurt you.  
He pushed you away  
He had you followed  
Now he wants you to trust him again.

"Please don't cry Cara."  
He said  
He so wanted to crawl in that Hospital bed with you  
To hold you  
To comfort you.  
To love you.

You took a deep breath  
Trying to compose yourself.  
"I need some time to think about this Casto."  
"I'd like to be alone now."

" I know it's a lot to take in all at once."  
"I will be back tomorrow." he said  
"The least I can do is get you home."  
"If you decide you do not want my help, I will leave."

You nodded in agreement.  
He stood up and took a few steps closer to your bed.  
He opened his mouth like he wanted to stay something  
But he stopped himself.

"Get some rest Cara." is all he said  
He turned and left the room  
Closing the door behind him.

That's when you broke down  
You cried so hard.  
But your ribs reminded you  
They were still very sore.

After all this time  
He has come back to you.  
You wanted to tell him  
How much you missed him  
That you still loved him  
That you forgave him

But there were so many unanswered question  
You were afraid to open up.  
You were exhausted  
You closed your eyes and tried to rest.


	26. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting by the phone  
> I was waiting all alone  
> Baby by myself I sit and wait and wonder about you  
> It's a dark and dreary night  
> Seems like nothing's going right  
> Won't you tell me honey how can I go on here without you?

You woke up later that morning  
Hoping to find out  
What time you were going to be released tomorrow.  
You needed to make a decision about Copia

The door to her room opened  
And a Nurse came in  
Carrying a beautiful vase  
Full of red roses

Are those for me?" you asked  
"Yes, she said , they were just delivered."  
"The older gentlemen that was here earlier dropped them off."  
She informed you , as she placed them on the table  
"Wait, he dropped them off himself?' You asked  
"Uh huh, he said he didn't want to disturb you."  
"Here she said, there is a card ."  
She handed it to you

"He is quite charming." the nurse said  
You looked at her and nodded,  
A polite smile on her face  
You opened the card.  
The card read  
"I am a just a phone call away." - C  
He included his number as well.

"I have been told you are going home tomorrow, she said  
"Yes, You say I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."  
"I don't blame you, the nurse replied, with a man like that at home I would too."  
She then realized she said that out loud.  
Her face said it all.

There was an awkward silence for a moment  
Just then  
The Doctor walked into the room  
"I have great news , you'll be discharged around 10 AM tomorrow ."  
"Do you have someone who is going to be able to help you?  
He asked with a concerned look on his face  
"Yes, You answered him , I do , thank you."

You had some time to think about the whole situation  
The truth was , there was no one else.  
You needed help and Copia was the only one willing to help you.

It's not that you didn't love him  
You truly did  
But you were now realizing  
He only let you see what he wanted you to see

After his admission of having you followed  
And "living many lives"  
Whatever that means  
There was more than meets the eye with him  
You needed to know everything before  
You committed to him again.

You decided to call him a little later

Copia was sitting on the balcony of his hotel room  
He was enjoying a glass of wine  
When his phone rang

"This is Copia, how can I help you."  
His usual answer  
"Hi, it's me."  
He heard a familiar voice on  
The other end of the phone  
"Cara?", he seemed surprised .  
"It is good to hear your voice," he said endearingly  
"I am glad you called."

"I am being released tomorrow at 10 AM."  
"Does your offer still stand, can you give me a ride home?"  
You asked hesitantly

"Cara it would be my pleasure."  
He said Lovingly.  
"I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Thank you Casto," you replied

"I shouldn't keep any longer, Cara said, I will see you tomorrow ."  
"Yes, you will." He replied  
"Sleep well Cara, you will be in my dreams tonight."  
There was silence on her end of the phone  
"Casto, you said in a hushed tone, I have missed you so much."  
As the tears ran down her face  
Before he could reply to her, she hung up the phone.

He hung up the phone  
He knew this was his only chance  
He had to get you back, he loved you.  
He just hoped you wanted him after he tells you the truth.


	27. The impatient patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning at 9:45 AM

"Could time go any slower?" you thought  
It seemed like 10 am would never get here.  
You were anxious, you wanted to go home  
To sleep in your own bed  
To shower in your bathroom.

But you had a lot of emotions brewing inside  
You were nervous about this arrangement  
You were nervous, like first date nervous  
About seeing Copia again.  
Had you made the right decision?

You definitely were having second thoughts  
Maybe this was a bad idea  
Maybe you needed more time

You were afraid  
Afraid you'd let her guard down and fall back into his arms  
And forget about everything he had admitted to you

You couldn't give in  
You had to stay strong and not let  
Your heart rule your head  
You were not about to let him back into  
Your life or your bed so easily.  
But he would there in your apartment  
Living there, sleeping there  


You'd need help dressing and showering for a while  
"What I am getting myself into?" you thought  
You took a deep breath and closed your eyes  
"OK , pull yourself together." You say to yourself  
"You're over thinking everything, just take one day at a time."

You open your eyes and there he was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame  
"Everything OK Cara?" he asked  
He was dressed in black pants and a black silk long sleeve dress shirt  
He looked great.  
"Yeah, you replied, just waiting to go home."

You two have an awkward moment  
Until the nurse arrived with a wheel chair  
"Is that for me?" , you ask  
"Sorry'" the nurse replies  
Hospital policy she gives you a grin  
"Allow me, Copia says  
As he wheels the chair next to you "Your chariot awaits, M' Lady."  
You roll your eyes and let out a small chuckle  
"FINE ." you reply with a sigh

You get up but your legs are still weak  
You almost fall but Copia catches you  
You were dangerously close to one another  
His cologne is so intoxicating  
He held you for a moment looking into your eyes.

The Nurse finally speaks up  
"Are we ready to go?" she asks  
That broke the moment  
And Copia helped you into the wheel chair  
You knew already you were in big trouble.  
This was not going to be easy .


	28. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LONG ASS CHAPTER

Copia wheeled you to the exit  
The nurse chatting him up  
and flirting with her eyes

Copia all the while being a gentlemen  
He was polite but trying to ignore the rest

There was a car waiting outside the Hospital  
Copia helped you stand and let you get your balance  
You were able to walk by yourself to the car  
You gingerly get in the back seat

Copia turns and thanks the nurse  
You can hear her say to him  
"Anytime, Sir."  
He walks around the other side of the car  
She than says to you  
Out of Copia's ear shot  
"You my dear are a very lucky lady ."  
"I wish I had a man like that."  
She winked and wished you good luck

He gets in the back seat with you and says  
"Cara , please tell the driver your address."  
You do and you're off  
"Finally, going home", you thought

The car ride was a bit awkward  
You didn't really know what to say to him  
He was gazing out the window  
You were nervously fidgeting with your purse strap  
Copia notices this  
"Cara, if you are uncomfortable about this arrangement , I can stay at my hotel."  
You realized he sensed your feelings but you didn't want to admit them  
"No you say, I'm OK. I'm anxious to go home."

"I don't know what I have to eat ." you say  
"I'm afraid you might have to go shopping."

"No worries." he says  
He lovingly pats your hand  
"I will do whatever is necessary."

You arrive at your apartment  
The driver gets out and opens your door for you  
Copia gets out on his side  
And comes around to help you out of the car  
He gently helps you out  
There are a small set of steps to your second floor apartment  
The building was older and had a lot of charm  
But no elevators.  
Those few steps wore you out.  
When you got in the door  
Copia helped you settle in on the couch  
While he took inventory of your kitchen  
He found some things to throw together for lunch  
He'd go shopping a little later.

You were exhausted  
You really needed a nap  
Copia helped you to the bedroom  
You were so happy to see your bed  
You sat on the side of it .  
You tried to take of your shoes but it was still difficult  
Copia was right there to help  
He propped up some pillows and helped you get situated

You were so sleepy.  
He had given you half a pain pill and it was starting to kick in  
You were never good the pills of any form

He informed you while you slept  
He was going to get the shopping done.  
You were asleep before he left.

You awoke an hour or so later  
You heard familiar music  
Jazz , Copia's favorite (with plenty of Saxophone)  
And you smelled something delicious.  
You knew Copia was back.

You slowly got up,It took you a while  
But you manged to get off the bed and stand up.  
Copia came to check on you .  
"Cara, why didn't you call me, I would have helped you."  
He had a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm not an invalid, you say, just sore."  
He backs up to give you some room  
"I'm sorry, you say, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
You felt bad.  
"It's OK Cara, I am sorry you had to go thru this, all of this.  
His voice had remorse in it.

"What smells so good?" you ask  
"Oh, he says I made my lasagna."  
His lasagna was world famous (Not really but it should be)  
"It will be ready in about 30 minutes."  
"May I escort you to the living room Madam?"  
He asked as he offers you his arm  
"Why thank you Sir." You say  
As you take his arm and smile.

You get comfortable on the couch  
And he sits in the arm chair across from you  
He had poured himself a glass of wine  
It was on the coffee table in front of him  
"Would you like a beverage my Sweet?"  
He asked  
That was the first time he had called you that in along time.  
"I'll wait for dinner." You answer.

"Cara, do you remember the first time I served you my lasagna?"  
You remembered alright.  
It was the first time you went to his house  
He cooked for you  
But not before you two fucked like animals on his couch  
"Yes", was all you said.

He knew you remembered  
It was written all over your face  
He never forgot that night.  
You sat and looked at each for a few minutes  
Neither one knowing what to say next.

The timer in the kitchen went off  
Phew, you thought, saved by the bell."  
Another few minutes and the topic of conversation could of gotten intense. You slowly make it the the table  
It was set in a proper manner  
Copia had etiquette when it came to table manners.

It was so good.  
His best yet.  
"You out did yourself this time Casto."  
You say finishing your last bite.  
He stood and took a bow  
You almost spit out the water you were drinking  
He started laughing, "I'm sorry Cara."  
You try hard to not laugh because  
Right now it hurts.

After he cleared the table  
And did the dishes  
He joined you in the living room  
You had eyes bigger than your belly tonight  
And you were in carb coma

All you wanted was to take a shower and go to bed.  
"What do you need , Cara." Copia inquired  
Like he was reading your thoughts

"I'd love a shower and then go to bed."  
But, you say hesitantly...  
"But what?" he asked  
"How am I suppose to keep with cast dry?"  
You could tell he was thinking  
The crease in his brow meant he was in deep thought

He went to the kitchen  
He was back in minute  
With a trash bag and some painter's tape  
Where did you find those?  
You asked  
"I raided your drawers."  
He said with a stupid grin on his face  
You gave him a strange look and then shook your head

He wrapped the cast up and seemed to be proud of his creation.  
"So, he says off the the shower."  
"How are we going to do this?" You asked  
"Well I'll have to wash your hair for you."  
"I'll just have to get in with you."  
He said in a matter of fact way

"What?" you say in shock  
"How else can I wash your hair?" he answered  
"You can't raise your left arm over your head  
And you right wrist has a cast on it ,  
And a trash bag over it."  
He was right.

He turned on the shower  
While you attempted to undress  
He had to help you with that also  
You felt so awkward, but he was very gentle with you. When you were undressed you got in the shower  
And stood under the water.  
It felt so good

You put your face in the shower steam  
And let it run down your body  
You heard a noise behind you and it was Copia  
Now in the shower  
Naked.

"What are you doing?" you asked  
As you looked over your shoulder  
"Well I can't get in the shower fully dressed now can I?"  
You turned your back on him facing the water again  
"You were a bit frustrated by this."  
For two reasons  
One, he was naked and two feet from you  
And two you felt overwhelmed by all this

You could feel the tears starting to build up  
So many feelings right now.  
So many things you wanted to tell him  
But it was still too much to deal with.  
Tears ran down your face  
You were hoping he might not notice

"Cara, look at me."  
You turn around  
He is a foot away from you  
He is so sexy and handsome  
"Let me wash your hair."  
Copia says looking at you with those piercing eyes

You step back in the spray so it hits your back  
And you tilt your head back to get your hair wet  
Your head comes forward and Copia has the shampoo ready  
You turn around and he starts massaging your hair and scalp  
You instantly melt, trying not to go weak in the knees  
His hands felt so good.  
They always felt good

"Rinse" is all he says  
You turn to face him and you tilt your head back  
As the water washes out all the shampoo  
You step out of the spray  
And Copia has a body puff  
With soap on it in his hand  
His eyes never left yours

You turn around  
You're so nervous  
His hands on you again  
You went so badly to touch him  
It's been so long  
But you have to keep it together

He starts to wash your back  
He is inches from you  
He moves your hair out of the way  
He touches your skin  
His breath on your neck  
he says in a soft tone  
"I never meant to hurt you."

Again you feel the emotions building  
And the tears behind your eyes  
You turn to face him  
"I don't know if I can do this." you say bewildered  
"It's too much."  
Tears running down your face  
You wanted him to hold you  
But your ribs were too sore

That would only lead to other things  
And that wouldn't help the situation  
You were frustrated for needing the help to begin with. You couldn't even wash your own hair.

"Cara , look at me." He said compassionately  
"If this is upsetting you, I will leave."  
"But at least let me stay with you tonight, I will be gone tomorrow."

You felt horrible, you didn't want him to go  
You didn't know what you wanted.  
You weren't ready for any of this.

"I wouldn't kick you out tonight." you said  
"I could never do that."  
"I know" he said solemnly  
You were closer than before

"Cara, He gently touches the side of your face  
You melt into his touch  
His lips so close to yours

"Casto, Please don't , not now."  
You beg him not to kiss you  
"I want to but I am not ready for this."  
The tears start again  
"I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep."  
Your voice in a whisper.

He nods, he wants you  
As bad as you want him  
You can feel it  
But he doesn't want to upset you.  
He gives you a half smile.  
You exist the shower 

As he steps into the spray  
He washes his body  
As you watch from outside the shower door  
He is so beautiful naked  
And aroused as well

What you wouldn't give to have him lay you on your bed  
And ravish you with that beautiful cock  
"Get control of yourself!" Your inner voice says  
"You're not a teenager for god sakes."  
You have wrapped yourself in a towel and leave the bathroom  
You sit on the side of the bed  
Waiting for Copia to help you with the trash bag covering your cast  
He comes out a few minutes later wrapped in only a towel  
"Let's dry you off then and get you ready for bed."

He goes your dresser looking for pajamas  
In doing so he finds the black silk night gown he bought you  
He pulls it out and says  
"I always loved this on you."  
He brings it over and lays it out on the bed  
He removed the bag from your cast  
"Let me help you with this."  
You stand and is now again very close to you  
You remove your towel.  
You can't look at him  
It's almost like your embarrassed.  
"Look at me Cara, do not feel awkward."  
"No matter what happens between us, I will care about your well-being."

He towel dried your hair.  
He helped you get comfortable in your bed, then leaves the room  
He returned shortly with a glass of water and your pain pill  
"Maybe this will help you relax, Cara."  
"I know this hasn't been easy for you."

You take the medicine and a few sips of water.  
"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" you ask him  
"Of course I will." He says  
He sits in the arm chair in the corner of your bedroom.

"Tell me Cara , where you going the day of your accident?"  
"I was going to get my new car."  
You almost forgot you needed to call the dealership  
"My first new car ever." you reply proudly.  
"I wanted so badly to call you Casto, to tell you ."  
"I wish you had Cara." he said with a soft tone

You could feel the pain meds starting to work, you felt sleepy.  
"Where did you buy it from?" He asks  
"The Dodge dealership down the street here." You say sleepily.  
You start getting more comfortable and your eyes start to shut  
But you want to talk more.  
Copia sees you're fighting a losing battle  
"Cara we can talk more tomorrow, you should rest now."  
You nod your head in agreement as sleep takes over.

You awake in the middle of the night to a strange noise.  
You look over and see Copia asleep in the chair.  
his feet were propped up on the foot stool  
He must be comfortable he was snoring slightly

You needed to pee but didn't want to wake him  
So you try to get to the bathroom on your own

You manage to get there but getting back was not so easy  
As soon as you get back into the bedroom  
You trip on your night gown and fall  
Copia awoke from the noise to find you on the carpet  
"Cara, are you alright?"  
He was by your side immediately.

Yes, you answer I tripped on my night gown, you say embarrassed.  
"Well, let's get you back to bed."  
He helps you sit up and then stand  
But your head is a bit dizzy from the pain medications  
So he picks you up and puts you back on the bed.  
When he lays you down he is very close to you.

Without warning you kiss him.  
Deeply, like your life depended on it.  
He is taken back for a few seconds but then responds to you  
Kissing you back holding your gently so he won't hurt you.

"Please don't go Casto." You whisper to him  
"I need you more than I care to admit."  
"I missed you so much, I was so lonely without you."  
He looks like he wants to cry.  
"I missed you too Cara." his voice cracking  
"I am nothing without you."  
He kisses you again.  
"But it is late My love, you need your rest."  
He says in a caring voice

"Lay with me ", as you pat the other side of the be.  
"Sleep here instead of that awful chair."  
"You need you rest too." you scold him

He gets in bed on the top covers  
And lays on his side looking at you.  
He takes your left hand in his.  
"I want us to start fresh Cara.  
"Start for the beginning." he says

"I will tell you everything you want to know."  
"I don't want to lose you, Cara, I love you."  
"I love you too Casto. Yes let's start over."

You drifted off to sleep first as Casto watched over you  
He knew he could lose you again by some of things he would tell you  
But it was a risk he was willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday we used to make it love  
> Why can't we be making love nice and easy  
> It's time to spread our wings and fly  
> Don't let another day go by my love  
> It'll be just like starting over  
> Starting over


	29. A new day

You awake the next morning  
And Copia is not in bed.  
You look at the clock and it is 9AM

You slowly sit on the edge of the bed  
And try to wake up.  
You can hear Copia talking to someone  
It sounds like he's on the phone  
The only clear thing you hear him say is  
"Okie Dokie, thank you."

You head to the bathroom  
When you return Copia is standing there  
With a tray with breakfast on it waiting for you  
"Good morning Cara, I'd thought I'd let you sleep in a bit."

"I have some errands to run" he says  
"Are you going to be OK for a while alone?"  
You say "Yes".  
"What are you up to?" you ask  
"Nothing" He says with a guilty look on his face.  
You don't believe him as you give him a smirk.

"When I get back we'll take a shower." he gives you a grin as he wiggles his eyebrows  
"You know we can't do anything yet, my ribs are still sore." You remind him.  
"True but I still get to see you naked." he says in a teasing voice  
"You're encourage-able!" You laugh

"Now be a good girl and come eat your breakfast." he says  
"I will be back before you know it."  
"How, you don't have a car?", you say  
"Let me worry about that." he replies  
He kisses you tenderly on the lips and says good-bye

He returns a few hours later with flowers for you.  
"You're so sweet Casto, Thanks!" You say joyfully  
"There is a vase in kitchen" as you walk in that direction  
He arranges the flowers for you and then says, "About that shower."  
You give him a grin and say " I'd love to"

The two of you walk to into the bedroom  
He helps you remove the night gown you had stayed in  
Slowly he peels it off your body  
Taking in every inch of your skin

"It's my turn now." you say  
You start to unbutton his dress shirt the best you can one handed  
"Damn cast," you say under your breath  
"We'll have to keep this dry, I can't wait to get this off." you say frustrated

Copia removes the rest of his clothes as you head into the bathroom  
He watches you walk away from him As he starts undressing even faster.  
You were nervous knowing that your really couldn't be intimate like you usually are  
Hopefully when your ribs aren't so sore that will change.  
He enters the bathroom naked  
What a sight to be hold. He wraps the cast for you  
Kisses you gently on the cheek and says  
"Come my love let me wash you."

You turn on the water and step into the shower  
Copia steps in after you.

You face the shower spray  
As Copia is now standing behind you.  
He begins to kiss your left shoulder  
You turn to face him and he kisses you softly at first  
Then it becomes more passionate  
He is gentle with you as not to hurt your ribs  
"I can't wait to have you completely ." he says

You smile in agreement  
You look down to see he is becoming aroused  
"Here let me give you a hand with that." you say  
He raises an eye brow to that remark  
You soap up a body puff and start to wash his chest  
Slowly working your south,teasing him.  
All the while keeping your eyes locked with his.  
You finally reach your destination  
Taking some soap in your hand you start to caress his growing member  
His response is a low groan  
"Cara it has been too long ,I missed your touch."  
You smile at him as you increase the friction.  
You watch his ever changing facial expressions  
When you start to massage his balls his eyes roll into the back of his head.  
He's coming unglued.

You are starting to get turned on by the sounds he is making.  
He is rutting against your hand.

"Cara, you always know how to turn me on"  
He says panting  
"I am so close , let me feel how wet you are. Turn around." 

You kiss him , your tung dancing with his, You leave him breathless.

You turn your back to him  
"Put your hands on the wall my Lovely.  
You do as he asks.  
He is now directly behind you  
He starts to wash you back working way to your ass.  
He stops and caresses it.  
"You are so beautiful like this." He whispers

He takes the handheld shower head And rinses your back "Spread your legs for me Cara." His lips are by your ear, so close you feel his breath You do as he asks He takes the sprayer and positions it at your vagina Hitting in just the right spot You moan as the water hits your clit The pulsating stimulation is orgasmic You look over your shoulder and find Copia watching you. "Do you like this Cara, do you want more?" "Yes God yes I love it, give me more Casto." Yes answer in a desperate cry Knowing intercourse wasn't an option just yet He takes his rock hard cock and start to rub your pussy with it. You both let out cries of passion, almost singing. He kisses your neck and shoulder. He grabs your hair ,pulling your head back to meet his gaze "As soon as I am able to I am going to fuck you mercilessly." He says in your ear "You won't be able to walk for days." "Do you want that my precious?" "More than anything." You reply in a lusty tone You were so close to cumming, he was too by the noises he was making. "Cara, I can't hold back anymore" , he grunts He start to stroke himself as he releases himself on the shower floor. You haven't quite reached your peak so he returns the handheld shower head to your clit and bites your shoulder. That sends you over the edge and he watches you come undone. You turn and kiss him hard . As you both come down from your sexual high You finish washing up and exit the shower to towel off. Later that afternoon you are enjoying each other's company You ask... 

"Where did you go?"  
"I had to pick up a car, I need something to take to your Doctor's appointments."  
"Oh, what did you get?"  
As you were thinking you need to figure out how to get your new car here.  
"I got a Dodge Challenger, it's a lovely purple." he says.

It took you a minute for it to sink in.  
You turn, your eyes wide  
"You got what?" you ask  
"I went and picked up your car, my pet."  
A huge smile crossed for face.  
"Oh Casto!" You shout  
"Thank you so much!"

"But how did you manage that." you ask  
"I know people." he said with a shrug.  
" I see" is all you said

The smile left your face  
This is exactly the things that has driven a wedge between you two.  
He never tells you everything.  
"Casto I think it's time we talk."


	30. Confess your sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the eyes of the confessor  
> There's no place you can hide  
> You can't hide from the eyes  
> Don't you even try  
> In the eyes of the confessor  
> You can't tell a lie  
> You cannot tell a lie  
> Strip you down to size  
> Naked as the day that you were born

Copia knew the time has come  
You were pressing for answers.  
He had no choice but to be honest with you  
"Very well Cara,if that is what you want. I shall tell you whatever it is you need to know."

Copia knew no matter what , he would always love you .  
Even if you asked him to leave.

The table was set  
The candles were lit  
A romantic dinner was being prepared for tonight  
Perhaps Copia's last with you  
That depended on how you took what he had to confess.  
Where should he begin?

He figured he'd let you ask him the questions  
He would answer them honestly.

As you sit down Copia poured the wine.  
He prepared a lovely beef brisket  
With potatoes and vegetables  
A red wine to compliment it all. Devil's food cake for dessert

You decided to wear a dress  
You finally felt like wearing something other than pajamas  
A lovely black lace dress  
Simple but elegant  
Copia is his usual black dress pants  
With a simple button down dress shirt  
It was red this time.

"You look lovely tonight, Cara". he said adoringly  
Truth be told if he had his way  
He'd skip dinner and just take you here on the table  
But that was not to be  
Not tonight, maybe never again.

"Thank you , you reply  
You blush a little  
He always knows what to say

"Keep your head on straight girl" Your inner voice says  
"This is not the time to get all mushy."

"So Cara I am at your mercy" Copia says  
As he sipped his wine.  
"Ask me whatever you wish, I am an open book."

You go right for the throat  
"Why did you have me followed ?"  
you ask  
He nearly spits his wine out  
"You don't mince words do you, my Dear."  
He said 

"Well?" you ask  
He takes a big breathe and replies  
"Cara I couldn't let you completely out of my life."  
"I needed to know you were happy, successful like I knew you could be."

"Why did you send me away to begin with Casto?" you ask  
"You needed to find out how strong you were. I live in bubble my love." he replies  
"I live a very sheltered life now. I couldn't give you the opportunities this job offer could." 

"Sheltered life now, what was your life before Casto?"  
"You once mentioned to me before you lived "MANY" lives , what does that mean?" you ask

He knew this day would eventually come .  
That he would have to explain this to you.

He hung his head for a moment  
When he looked up again his face became very serious, very dark.

There was always something about Copia that was just below the surface  
But you never put your finger on it.

"My dear Cara, it is true I am older than I appear."  
"I have lived multiple lives ,over many decades."  
"AND you have always been in them."  
"Even for just a fleeting glimpse you have been there."  
"I have been waiting for us to meet again."  
"That day in the grocery store as soon as I saw your face I knew ."

You are taken back by his claims  
Surely is he joking  
He must think you're a fool.

"What are you saying Casto?"  
"You really want me to believe you're immortal"?

"It is true Cara, I can prove it."  
He got up from the table and went to his jacket hanging  
By the front door.  
He removed something for an inside pocket  
It was a little black velvet satchel with a drawstring  
He placed it by your table setting and sat back down  
"Open it" he said in a strong voice  
You were a little taken back by his tone.  
There a medallion in it on a chain  
There was a date on one side 1360  
with a symbol of some kind  
and an inscription on it  
It read  
The Coronation of Cardinal Casto Copia 

It was very old  
It was beautiful  
You keep turning over from  
One side to another  
"But how can this be?"  
Your rational mind kept asking  
This can't be true.

You look up at Copia  
He face is very serious, almost stern  
"How?"  
Is all you ask

Over the course of several hours Copia  
Revealed his past to you.  
Detailing his life before and after  
He entered the Church of Satan

How he lost his family  
And the love of his life to the plague  
How he lost faith is in his God

Then he found the Dark Lord  
How he found a new life  
How he lived life to the fullest With women and wine He had a very successful career Making his Dark lord and himself very rich Until he saw "The Sister "  
She made him change She made him a better man Only to lose her to another And finally to death

He truly wanted to end it all  
Until he was visited by a Dark Angel  
Telling him not to despair  
She would come back How one day she would become immortal  
And they could be together forever  
Never growing old  
Never getting sick

But there was a catch  
Satan had a sick sense of humor  
He would allow Copia to have her  
When he felt Copia had fulfilled his obligation to him  
The question was when

"You see Cara, he said his voice very serious  
His fingertips touching together  
as held them in front of his chest  
"It has always been you my dear"  
You were my first love You were the Sister "You may not have any recollection of these past lives, but I do."  
"We can be together forever, Cara."  
"If that is what you want"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can promise you  
> You will stay as beautiful  
> With dark hair, and soft skin...  
> Forever.


	31. The Talk

You sit there staring at Copia  
With no expression on your face  
Though the emotions inside  
Are coming at you from a  
Million different directions

So many and so fast  
You don't know how to process them  
You're confused and stunned  
How can this really be true?  
You see the evidence,but  
Your mind can't wrap your head around it  
Like you're in a movie  
It doesn't seem real  
But you know it is

More emotions rush in  
One of heart break for Copia  
He has been waiting for centuries  
for this day  
And  
Love  
He basically opened his soul to you  
That you have been the object of his desire for so long  
That he pined for you for decades  
And now you are here.

Tears fill your eyes  
You can't control it

Copia sits across from  
Almost holding his breath  
Waiting for your reaction

You finally speak

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" You sob  
You are so overwhelmed

Copia immediately gets up from his chair  
And is on his knees in front of you  
He takes your left hand  
As he tries to console you  
" Cara, you are the love of my life."  
As he starts to tear up himself  
He puts his head in your lap  
And you stroke his hair as he weeps  
He is so relieved that you didn't  
Call him crazy or that you kick him out.

He finally lifts his head and looks at you  
"Tell me you love me Cara, please."  
He pleads

"I do, Casto I love you more than you know."  
You answer him thru tears.  
You wipe your eyes with you napkin  
Then you dab his face as well. 

You lean over and put his face in your hands  
And kiss him passionately  
His lips so kissable  
You suck on his bottom lips  
Before breaking the kiss

"I want you so bad right now." you say  
Copia's eyes meet yours  
"There is nothing more I'd rather do than spend eternity with you." you whisper

That was it, like a switch was turned on  
Copia kisses you , hard  
His tung enters your mouth  
You put your arms around his neck

You two stay like that for a few minutes  
When the kiss finally breaks  
You say  
"Take me Copia."

He stands up and offers you his hand  
You take it as he wraps his arms gently around your waste  
"What about your ribs, My Love?"  
"I don't want to hurt you." he says lovingly

"I think if we are gentle it will be OK,"  
"We'll save the rough stuff stuff for when I feel better."  
You say with a dirty grin on your face. "You are a wicked one." Copia responds 

Again he kisses you as his hands slide down your back to your ass  
He stops there and starts to squeeze  
"Cara that dress is lovely on you, but it look at lot better on the floor when I make love to you."

"Talk is cheap Casto, prove it."  
He scoops you up in his arms and carries you into the bedroom  
He puts you down and kisses you again as he is unbuttoning his shirt You shimmy out of your dress and slip off your panties and bra You sit on the side f the bed and watch Copia With a crook of your finger You beckon him closer He is standing right in front of you All you can think about is that Beautiful cock in your mouth You help him UN-do his belt and zipper By the bulge in his pants He is raring to go. You pull his pants done over those incredible hips and thighs He went commando tonight And he steps out of his pants His engorged member springs up to greet you Your mouth is watering at the sight of it You take him in your your left hand Which makes a bit difficult since your a righty But this damn cast was getting in the way. You'd make do His Member in your left hand your start to gently suck on his head Like you would a lollipop Your roll your tung around his head You feel him twitch in your mouth You hear him making some lovely sounds You look at those mismatched eyes and smile "How I have missed this Casto." He looks down at your with a lustful grin "Cara you know how to get me hard." He replies "But if you keep that up I won't last much longer, My Pet." Your scoot back on the bed and spread your legs for him. You didn't have to ask twice He was over you in a second His legs between yours His hands flat on the mattress Just above your shoulders He kisses your passionately Then starts to softly kiss your neck making his way down your body He stops just about your pubic hair and looks up at you. You are already wet And he knows it "Oh Cara I can smell your sweet nectar from here." He says in a lusty voice He continues to kiss your body and he settles in between your thighs He kisses the inside of one Then the other Nibbling just enough to make you jump But not enough to hurt His tung finds your clit Then your entrance He licks you like an ice cream cone "Cara you taste divine." You are gripping the sheets so tight Your knuckles are white You can help but start to grind your hips Riding his tung Hoping for more "Be a good girl and lay still and I will give you what you want." He says looking up at you His chin is covered with saliva and your juices You can tell he is enjoying himself "I don't know if I can Casto." You plead "Please don't make me wait too much longer." "As you wish ." He says He wipes his chin with the back of his hand He is now back where he started hovering over you. Again he kisses you sweetly as he slowly enters you Just his head at first Waiting to see you reaction "Are you OK, it doesn't hurt?" He asks cautiously "No I am fine." You answer He slides in you a little more It feels incredible "You feel so good Baby." You whisper As your wrap your arms around his neck And pull him down for another kiss He is completely in you Slowly rolling those hips It is heaven Your eyes roll in the back of your head Your mouth slightly open Copia finds your lips and his tung enters your mouth Dancing with yours "I have missed you so much." You say to him when he breaks the kiss "I never want to be with out Casto." He picks up the pace a bit He waits for your response You nod to continue He stays at that pace. He kisses your neck His breath on your skin The smell of his cologne It's maddening Each roll of those hips Bringing you that much closer to your climax "Cara I have been waiting many a life time to hear you say that." He responds to you. He picks up the pace bit more Still being gentle You're so close You hold on to him tighter Trying to pull closer to him There was no space left between you You had become one You whisper in his ear "I'd give up my soul for you Casto." He stopped his motions to look at you Tears building behind his eyes " You just made me the happiest man on earth." He replied He starts grinding again faster but not harder "I'm so close Casto, I can feel it." He grunts in agreement In one final thrust He enters your deeply and it sends you both into orbit You cum together You cum as one You hold each other for a few moments Caressing each other. Copia rolls on his side Watching your face. You look at each Like it's the first time seeing each other Studying each other's faces Finally you ask "When?" Copia replies "Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will never be  
> All the things that I wanna be  
> Now is not the time to cry  
> Now's the time to find out why  
> I think you're the same as me  
> We see things they'll never see  
> You and I are gonna live forever


	32. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch my tears with your lips  
> Touch my world with your fingertips  
> And we can have forever  
> And we can love forever  
> Forever is our today

The following morning  
The plans were set in motion.  
Copia was looking into when this would all take place

Looking at the calendar the next full moon  
Was in two weeks  
That would be enough time  
for you to get your affairs in order

You had some follow up Doctor's appointments  
And you had to give your resignation to your job  
Besides that you had to make arrangements  
To have your new car transported to Copia's estate  
That is where everything would go down.

You were nervous about the whole thing  
But you weren't turning back now  
Copia would fill you in on the details in due time  
You trusted him

He booked the flight home  
And made some calls to Clergy members  
He was once familiar with  
They would be in attendance for the event.  
Seems like everything was falling into place nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know  
> Just building suspense  
> For the final chapter


	33. Flying home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia explains a few things to Cara on their way back to his Estate.

It was finally time to head back to Copia's estate  
The bags were packed and by the door  
Your car had been put on a flat bed  
And was heading to his home  
That left a few days ago.

The last few weeks flew by  
They were so busy  
Copia had everything lined up  
He would fill you in on the plane

____________.................._________________

You checked in at the airport  
And you were now ready to take off  
Copia felt it was a good time to explain some things

"We will be having three house guests , they arrive tomorrow."  
He explains to you  
"They are men from my Clergy and will assisting me with the ritual."

Copia goes to explain the relationship between these men.

"They are three brothers,  
The Emeritus Family"  
"There is Edwardo Emeritus he the oldest,  
And is a scholar in the ancient ways"

"His middle brother Vincenzo Emeritus  
And his youngest brother Dante Emeritus  
Will be accompanying him on this trip"

"Edwardo is very frail but he has a mind like a steel trap."  
"Vincenzo is a bit rough around the edges but is a good hearted man."  
And lastly Copia sighs  
"Dante is a ladies man and most likely will make a pass at you."  
"But he is harmless"  
"He has been told to be on his best behavior for this occasion."

Edwardo will be saying the prayers  
The other two will bare witness to it all

"And you Casto, where will you be?" You inquire

"I,my love will be waiting for you on the other side, with open arms."  
He replies lovingly.

"The finer details will be finalized once they arrive."  
"We shall have a ceremonial dinner tomorrow night."  
"Then the following evening  
At the height of the full moon we shall  
Perform the ritual to bond us together forever, My Love." He looks at you You nod in agreement as give you him a little smile

"Everything OK Cara?" He asks in a concerned voice

"I'm nervous Casto, this is all so new to me." you answer

"Do not fret my love" , he reassures you  
"This is why I called these men, they know what they are doing."  
"Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Once this is all done your wrist will no longer need that cast  
And your ribs won't be sore anymore." he says

Both of you took a short nap and  
By the time you landed you were refreshed

You were waiting for the bags to be unloaded  
So you excused yourself and  
Headed to the ladies room

Copia's Rolls Royce would be waiting outside to take you home  
It was a two hour ride  
And you had a few ideas on  
How to pass the time  
You wore a short dress on purpose

So after you freshened up you slipped out of your panties and pit them in your purse.

You always wanted to Copia to fuck you in that car  
The first heated encounter between the two of you Was in the backseat  
But Copia wouldn't hear of it You were to be treated like a lady , not a concubine 

But it wasn't just a CAR.  
It was a Beast  
A 6 ton work of art.  
That is a car to BE FUCKED IN.  
And today was just the day for that.

You meet up Copia and your luggage  
He is waiting patiently as always  
You give a "I'm Coming " grin as you take your bag and follow him outside  
Just as expected his Rolls Royce Wraith was waiting  
His driver standing out side looking for us  
He spots us and raises his hand  
You head t words him  
As The driver puts our bags in the trunk  
Copia opens the passenger suicide door  
You purposely bend over  
Before climbing into the back seat.  
Giving Copia an eye full  
You hear him gasp  
You slide over pulling down you short skirt as you go.

He is talking to the driver for a moment  
The last thing you hear him say is  
"And we don't want to be disturbed."

He leans in the car door and says  
"You my dear, are a tease"  
You act like you have no idea what his talking about  
Copia gets in and closes the door  
You feel the car engage and start moving

Copia is just looking at you with a grin on his face.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I thought you were immoral."  
You say sarcastically with a wink

"What I am, my little vixen, is very turned on." he replies  
"Come and sit in my lap and we'll see what pops up."

You do just that you crawl on your hands and knees  
on the big back seat t words him

You hike up your skirt exposing your ass  
As you settle in his lap

"Like this?"  
you ask in a husky tone.  
He swallows hard as he stares at you.

"You know Casto, I have always fantasized about your fucking me in this car."

His eyes grew bigger.  
"What do you say to that?"  
You ask with a raised eyebrow

He replies "It would be my pleasure."

You feel is hand caress you thigh  
Working his way in between your legs

You are sitting side ways knees bent  
Curled up in his lap

He starts nuzzling your neck and ear  
As his magic fingers find your core  
You spread your thighs apart to allow him access.

He knows how to touch you  
How to make you sing for him.

"My Lover is already wet for me." He says whispering in your ear  
"How long have you been plotting this?"  
He ask as he continues to kiss your neck

It takes you a few minutes to answer him  
What his is doing to you is distracting.  
"Since the airport baggage claim, I slipped off my panties in the bathroom."  
You say breathlessly

"You are such a dirty girl."  
He replies his breathing now now increasing.  
You can feel a bulge under you  
As he fingers you

"Take off that dress and face me."  
He says strictly  
You get out of his lap to do so  
and he unzips his pants

He is already hard  
You straddle his legs, facing him and  
Position your self over his rock hard member  
Your left hand starts to stroke his cock  
As you kiss him 

He grabs your hips to help guide you onto his dick  
First it is just the tip in your entrance  
"Take it slow Cara, easy does it."  
You'd want nothing more than him to  
Bang you like a screen door in a hurricane  
But your ribs were still a bit touchy  
No rough stuff yet.  
You continue to sink onto him  
The slowness was torture

When he has completely filled you  
He rolls his hips to go just a bit further  
It is Heaven, It takes your breath away.  
You wrap your arms around his neck  
And you look into each other eyes.  
He does it again  
Another wave of pleasure rolls thru you  
You let out a muted "HA" sound

You start to bounce against him  
To increase the intensity  
He now is making the same kind of noises  
Together you make music  
You both lost in each others eyes  
You bounce harder  
Making him grit his teeth

You love riding him  
He feels incredible.  
He rolls hips harder to match your force  
It's like your competing against each other

"I am so close Cara, you feel so good."

He digs his fingers in your flesh holding you in place as he continues to thrust those hips  
Driving his Cock deeper inside you  
"Gentle be damned you say, FUCK ME HARD CASTO."

He lets lose and is relentless  
Sending you over the edge  
You cry out his name as you cum  
He finishes just a few moments later  
Kissing you as he finishes

Both breathless and sweating. You look at each like  
What the fuck was that.  
"That was intense my Pet, just think we'll have eternity to do that after tomorrow,"  
You kiss him and place your forehead to his  
"Yes eternity."  
You reply

You crawl off his lap and pull your self together  
You had some tissues in your purse so you could clean up a bit  
Once you were dressed and had cooled off  
You settled in Copia's arms for the rest of the drive  
Soon you'd be home.


	34. House guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Brothers

You and Copia return to his Estate  
Exhausted from the flight  
And the car ride home

You both just want to sleep  
So you settle in for the evening  
Tomorrow is going to be a big day

The following morning Copia receives a message  
That his guests will be arriving at 3pm sharp

He is already planning the menu  
Making sure everything is ready

You are unpacking and deciding  
What you should wear for the evening  
Copia is spending most of his time in the kitchen

The day goes by quickly

A long black limo arrives just before 3 pm  
And pulls up to the front of the house  
Copia and yourself go out to greet your guests

The driver comes around to open the door  
Surprisingly it was a female dressed as a nun  
In a very short skirt

She opens the door  
The first man out is young  
He has slicked back hair  
In a black and white suit  
And is wearing sunglasses with rhinestones on them  
When he gets out of the car  
He grabs the drivers ass and kisses her on the cheek  
"This must be Dante, the youngest," you think to yourself

The next man out is older  
Bald, with a mustache  
Wearing a tight three piece pin striped suit  
And aviator sunglasses  
"This must be Vincenzo" you think

Finally after a few moments a very elderly man emerges from the car  
With help from the driver and the younger man  
He is wearing all black  
And is using a cane  
He mumbles something to the driver  
And then takes a few steps forward.  
"This of course, is Edwardo." you say to yourself "Welcome gentlemen!" Copia says "Please let me introduce you to , Cara, the reason you are here."

He starts with The oldest Emeritus Brother  
"Cara, this is Edwardo Emeritus."

"Nice to meet you ,Sir ", you say  
He shakes your hand and mumbles something unrecognizable.  
You look at Copia with a confused look on your face.  
Copia gives you an awkward smile

"Cara, this in Vincenzo Emeritus." Copia says  
"Nice to meet you." you answer  
"Forgive my brother he is old and sometimes mumbles when he talks."  
"The pleasure is all mine." Vincenzo says  
"It is lovely to meet you my Dear, Seems Copia here is very fond of you." He says  
You blush  
This man has a masculine persona that is quite sexy  
You always had a thing for older man in tight suits.  
Copia clears his throat

"And finally this is Dante Emeritus, the youngest brother of the the three."  
"Well hello my Lovely," he says in a seductive tone  
He takes your hand and kisses the back of it  
This man is dangerous, he's sex on two legs  
"If you ever get tired of Copia , call me." he says staring right into your sole

Vincenzo smacks the back of his head  
"Please excuse my brother, he loses his mind around beautiful women."  
He gives you a small grin  
"Come Dante, mind your manners."

"Well let's get you gentlemen settled and have a drink before dinner" Copia says  
He escorts Edwardo in the house  
You follow Copia  
As the two remaining brothers follow you in the house.  
Copia's driver is unloading the limo with the help of the Nun.

Everyone was shown their rooms and they all decided  
To freshen up before joining you and Copia in the living room

You and Copia get a moment alone in the kitchen  
He is checking the Pork roast in the oven  
You start prepping the vegetables to help out

"Please ignore Dante's forwardness, Cara he is harmless."  
He is more bark than bite , unless you want him to."  
He gives you a wink  
You burst out laughing,  
"No thanks I'll pass, you're all I want Casto." you say  
Copia comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waste  
"I'm glad to hear that, my sweet."

"You and Vincenzo seemed to have had a connection out there."  
He says in your ear.  
"I have always had a thing for older men with tight pants" , you reply.  
"Someone jealous?" you ask

"Who , me?" he asks  
"Not at all my love."  
Just an observation

"I just wish I could understand Edwardo better."  
You say  
"Not worries my dear , Vincenzo and I understand him, we'll interpret if need be." 

"Something smells delicious" Vincenzo says from the other room  
"Casto you have always been a master in the kitchen."  
He says now leaning in the door frame  
He is watching the two of you prepare the side dishes  
"Anything I can do to help?" he asks

"Yes Copia says, find a good wine to go with the pork."  
"You have always been the connoisseur of wine Vincenzo, you taught everything I know." 

"It would be my pleasure." he says  
Edwardo and Dante have made themselves comfortable in the living room  
Vincenzo comes back with two bottles of wine  
"Shall I open one now?"  
He asks

"Yes" , says Dante from the other room.  
"I guess it's a yes" Copia says with a smile..  
"Please Vincenzo , make yourself at home."  
Vincenzo nods and takes some wine glasses into the other room  
"Dinner will be ready shortly" Copia says

Copia comes over to you and kisses you lightly on the cheek.  
"Tonight after dinner, I am going to have my way with you."  
He says in a lust filled voice  
"But what about our guests?"  
You ask  
"They are not invited." He says sarcastically  
You roll your eyes  
"What if they hear us?'  
You ask  
"I hope they do, I want them to know you are mine."  
He replies, as he grabs your ass.

Copia removes the Roast from the oven so it can rest.  
He helps you finish the vegetables  
And starts the rolls 

About a half an hour later  
Copia announces  
"Gentlemen, dinner is served."


	35. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final details of the ritual are revealed

As Copia assembles the Emeritus Brothers in the dinning room  
You slip down the hall to change into something more appropriate for dinner  
You chose a red off the shoulder dress that ends just above the knee  
Your hair up exposing your long slender neck  
And a pair of flat ballerina shoes

You enter the dinning room  
And Copia and the other 3 three men are talking  
They all stop when you enter

Dante is the first to speak  
"You look ravishing in that dress, my dear."  
"What I'd give to see you out of it."  
He says looking you up and down

You're not sure how to answer that so you just say "Thanks?"  
And give Copia an odd look

Vincenzo is up on his feet  
Pulling out a chair for you.  
"Dante, that is no way to speak to such a lovely Lady."  
"Please sit next to me Cara." He says

You oblige him and sit.  
"I will admit my brother is correct , you do look lovely in red."  
He concurs  
"But he just doesn't know to say it tastefully"  
He gives Dante a look  
As Dante pouts.

"Don't you agree Copia?"  
Copia is staring at you taking in your choice of dress  
Imagining what he wants to do to you later  
When he hears his name it brings him out of his trance  
"Yes, lovely, she is always a vision in my eyes."  
You blush.

"You're a lucky mean Casto."  
Vincenzo says looking directly at you.

"Thank you , you are very kind Vincenzo."  
You reply.

Edwardo has dozed off at the table lightly snoring

Dante nudges him awake.

"Well now gentlemen , let's discuss the reason why I asked you here."  
Copia announces  
As he cuts the pork roast , you starting passing the side dishes around to your guests

Everyone is enjoying the meal

"Tell me Casto ,where is the ritual taking place."  
Vincenzo inquires as he sips his wine

"I believe the garden will do, there is a marble slab that will a make a good alter."  
Vincenzo nobs in agreement

"There are few things I haven't told Cara regarding this event," Copia states  
She was given a brief over view but not the finer details

"I see ." Vincenzo says giving Copia an odd look.

"Does she know about the about the immortal elixir she has to drink?"  
Dante asks  
You look between Dante and Copia waiting for his reply

"Elixir?" you ask

"Yes lovely one, it is the blood of an immortal that has been blessed by a Satanic priest."  
Dante replies  
"It is like a tranquilizer, it helps you relax."

"Whose blood is it?" you ask with a nervous tone

"Mine ." Copia states  
"I have been saving it just for you."

Edwardo mumbles something to Dante  
"Edwardo says it will be his honor to say the blessing ."

"Now what about the dagger?"  
Vincenzo asks  
Your eyes shoot to Copia's face  
Copia won't meet your gaze he keeps looking at Vincenzo

"Ah, well I hadn't told her about that quite yet Vincenzo." 

"Dagger, what dagger?"  
You ask looking between Casto and Vincenzo

"There is a ceremonial dagger that goes back from the beginning of time."  
Vincenzo answers your question  
"It is used in the ceremony, it is plunged into the heart of the participant ."  
He states matter of factually

"What?!"  
You reply  
"You're plunging a dagger in my heart?"  
You are starting to think this all too much

"Do not worry love, you won't feel a thing."  
Dante says  
"That's what elixir is for."

Now you are getting sacred  
Your stomach is in knots  
You instantly lose you appetite

You get up abruptly and leave the table with no explanation  
"Cara!" You hear Copia calling your name  
You run down the hall into the master bedroom  
Tears are already running down your cheeks as you close the door

Moments later Copia enters the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Cara darling what is it?"  
He asks 

"I don't know if I can go thru with this!"  
You cry  
"I'm scared."

"Cara, my love do you trust me?"  
He asks

"Yes" you answer.

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"No." Again you answer him

"Than trust me now."  
"When you drink my blood, you and I will be bonded for-ever.  
'Together, together as one."


	36. Bed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara needs some time to think

Copia puts his hands on your shoulders  
Looking you square in the eye  
"Cara believe me, I would never do anything to harm you."  
He says trying to settle your fears  
"I know it sounds painful, but the elixir is what will protect you."  
"You are the love of my life and I am not about to lose you now."

"I don't know if I can go back out there tonight," you say  
"I need some time alone."

"I understand my pet, take a hot bath and later when I came back we can talk if you like."  
Copia says

"I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your guests", you say shamefully

"Cara do not concern yourself with that, I am sure they understand."

"Now I must join our guests and finish going over everything, it'll will be OK, you'll see."  
He says reassuringly

He kisses your forehead gently, then leaves the room

You now are alone with your thoughts

You head into to the bathroom and turn the water on filling the tub  
You remove your dress and get a towel  
Filling the tub with some lavender bath salts to help you relax   
You remove your panties and strapless bra  
And get into the warm water  
It is heavenly and helps ease your nerves.

You have so much swirling in your head.  
Tomorrow night you are suppose to drink the blessed blood  
Of the man you love and then a have an Ex Pope stab you  
In the heart with a ancient Satanic dagger  
Which will bring you immortality to spend eternity with Copia

The truth is you would do anything for this man  
He treats you respect, never raises his voice  
And he truly loves you.  
The fact that he has been searching for centuries for you in more  
Beyond endearing.

He is the best lover you have ever had in your life  
He knows where to touch you  
What to say  
And how you like to be fucked.  
No man has ever affected you like he has.  
The thought of spending the rest of eternity fucking him gets you wet.

You soak in the tub for about twenty minutes  
You decide you have had enough and you get out ,  
Wrap a towel around you and drain the tub.

You still have Copia on your mind  
You do remember him saying something  
About having his way with you tonight  
That he hoped that the other men heard you  
He wanted to them know you are his woman.

You came up with a plan.  
You put your hair up in a messy bun  
Strands of hair fall around your face  
You put on a very skimpy pair of panties  
And a long lacy bathrobe  
It covers your breasts but exposes your cleavage and stomach  
Lastly a pair of black mules on your feet  
You are going out there to get your man  
You have grown impatient and want some attention.

You leave the bedroom and head down the hallway  
You hear voices but not from the dinning room  
The dinning room table has been cleared and  
You now hear them talking in the living room

Edwardo is asleep in an easy chair  
Feet propped up on a hassock  
Mouth slightly, open snoring  
Holding an empty wine glass

You enter the room as Vincenzo is just about to say something and he freezes  
" I believe we have company gentlemen." he says.  
Dante's back is to you, as is Copia's  
They both turn to see you standing there  
Dante's mouth falls open  
If he was a dog he'd be salivating  
Copia turns and stands up  
Looking you up and down with a lustful gaze

"I'm sorry to break up this little party, but Casto I'm ready for bed,  
I was hoping you'd come and tuck me in." You say sheepishly

Dante chimes in  
"Casto if you need help, you know where I am,"  
As he stares  
Vincenzo is staring at you with a look of desire  
He has a power stare that sends chills up your spine  
He is a sexual deviant you can tell  
If you weren't so crazy about Copia  
You'd take that challenge.

Copia straightens his jacket  
Slicks back his hair and says  
"Gentlemen I am calling it a night, something suddenly came up."  
He bids them good night  
As he takes your hand and you lead him back to your bedroom.

You get into the bedroom and close the door  
Copia has a look of pride on his face  
"Cara , you vixen" he says  
As he pulls you to his chest  
His hands instantly go to you ass  
"You look good enough to eat."

"I was hoping you'd say that." you reply  
A whimper escapes his lips are you kiss him softly

You break the embrace and start walking away from him  
You remove the robe  
Letting it fall to the floor  
You kick off the mules and turn your back on him  
as you slowly remove your panties  
Bending forward sticking your ass out on purpose

You then crawl on the bed t words the head board  
You get comfortable  
All the while Copia is just standing there watching it all  
with his mouth hanging open

With a crook of your finger you beckon him to you  
He doesn't know what to take off first  
His shirt or his pants or his shoes  
He almost falls over trying to get undressed

You can't help but laugh out loud  
How this man can go from sexy as fuck  
to goofy and clumsy is beyond me.  
But you wouldn't want him any other way.  
Finally down to his birthday suit

He turns into the prowling sexy beast you know  
He stalks you like a lion does his prey  
He is on top of you in minutes  
Kissing you neck, shoulders  
An finally your lips.  
"You made me so proud out there." he says in a rough voice  
Coming out there to the wolves den to get me."  
You smile, "Really , I made you proud?"  
"Yes Cara, you looked so sexy."  
"You are sexy my love." he replies  
As he kisses you passionately

"Did you see Dante's face?" you laugh  
"He nearly dropped is drink." Copia says  
"You said you wanted them to know I was yours, so.....  
You shrug.  
"Besides I had a chance to think things over,"you say  
"The thought of spending eternity with you like this, in your arms  
Is all I want Casto."

Copia 's face gets serious as his eyes get watery  
"Oh Cara I am going to be with you every step of the way."  
"I will be with you forever, my love." He coos

You pull him into a soft kiss  
His tung enters your mouth as you moan  
"Take me , Casto, own me."  
He looks at you with lustful eyes and let's lose on you  
Kissing you everywhere starting at your mouth  
And then your neck to your breasts  
Taking equal time with both  
Sucking one nipple then the other  
Then down your stomach to your pelvis  
He is now positioned in between your thighs  
The anticipation is getting the best of you

You are waiting to feel his tung on your clit  
To have him lick you the way only he can  
You are already wet thinking about it

"You smell like lavender and pussy  
Quite intoxicating really" he says with a grin  
He licks his lips and drops his head to taste you

He knows how you like it  
And it doesn't take long for you to react  
He works his tung around your clit  
Until you are squirming underneath him.  
"Casto, you make me feel so good." you whisper  
As you run your fingers thru his hair  
You have pulled your knees to your chest  
Allowing him full access.

You can't help but moan, loudly  
Copia looks up and smiles  
"Yes Cara let them hear you."  
"Let them know how I make you feel."

He crawls back up over you and kisses you  
You can taste yourself on his lips

You feel his purple headed missile on your stomach And it is ready for some attention  
You stroke him long and slow  
He hisses at your touch.  
"Cara, you have magic hands, you make me hard."

"I want you inside me." you whisper  
He doesn't need to be told twice  
He enters you fast and hard  
Just the way you like it.  
You gasp as he does so  
It feels so good it takes your breath away

He starts out slowly  
and then increases his speed.  
You hold on for dear life  
As you wrap your arms and legs around him  
He is panting into the crook of you neck  
Deeper he plunges into you

You become louder as he dos so  
You can feel him smiling against your neck  
You know he wants his guests to know what he does to you.

He is loving every minute this.  
So are you.  
He pulls out of your and says  
"On you hands and knees."  
You turn over as requested, quickly

He grabs your hips and plunges into you again  
Making you cry out  
He start to grinding his hips into you  
You push back against and now his the the one making all the noises.  
His grunting gets louder as he goes deeper into you  
You have your elbows locked to steady yourself Trying your best not to lean too much on your right hand That still has the cast on it

The harder he grinds the harder you push back  
All you can hear is skin slapping skin and Copia's lovely sounds  
You love the effect you have on him  
He knows what you like also He leans forward and runs his hand in between your legs His middle finger finds you clit As he kisses your upper back He whispers in your ear " Who owns you baby?" "You do, " you says in a breathless voice "Say my name." he says as he thrusts into you "Casto," you reply in a hushed tone "I can't hear you." He replies as he thrusts again "Casto" you say louder "Once more louder, let them know who is fucking you." he commands With one last thrust he cums And sends you over the edge as well "CASTO!" you yell "That's my girl" he says lovingly As he caresses you your ass You both collapse on the bed You roll on your side once he pulls out of you And he moves in behind you Holding you close to him "Cara that was amazing, my sweet." As he kisses your shoulder You hum in agreement Exhausted from the experience "Just think ,after tomorrow , we can do this for eternity, my Pet." A smile crosses your lips as you start to doze off. You fall into a deep relaxed sleep as Copia holds you "Get your rest my love tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of your life." He whispers as he too starts to doze off.


	37. Simply Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara needs to find something to wear for her ritual  
> Papa 2 accompanies her

The next morning you wake up  
And Copia is not there.  
You can smell the aroma of coffee  
Coming from the kitchen  
You can only assume your guests are awake and hungry

You get up and shower  
Finding a night gown to put  
You go to find Copia

You enter the kitchen  
Edwardo was actually awake And mumbled something that  
Sounded like good morning

Vincenzo  
Was reading the newspaper  
He lowered it just enough to look over the top  
And acknowledge you with a lustful gaze and a nod  
He then went on reading the paper  
Copia was busy making everyone something to eat  
His favorite next to fucking  
Was cooking

Dante was no where to be found  
He must be sleeping in.

"Where is Dante this morning" you ask?  
You had come accustom to his advances

"Sleeping off a hangover, no doubt"  
Vincenzo answered  
"After your little interruption last night ,  
He became a bit frustrated shall we say."  
Vincenzo stated  
"He went to seek out our driver, the Nun, they are well acquainted so to speak"  
He said

"Ah, I see" you said smiling

Copia brought you a cup of coffee and kissed your forehead  
"Did you sleep well,my Love"  
He asked knowing you did  
"Why yes I did, I was exhausted"you wink at him.

"The gardens will be decorated for this evenings spectacle" Copia says to you  
"You my dear need to find a dress for the event tonight."  
"I'd love to go with you but I must stay here to make sure everything is perfect,  
But Vincenzo said he would accompany you, if you like."

You look over at VIncenzo who is now sipping his coffee  
Giving you a very familiar gaze

You smile shyly, blushing slightly  
"I'd be honored to go with you lovely lady."  
He replies

"Of course the pleasure would be all mine ." You answer

You finish your coffee  
And go get dressed.  
Shopping with Vincenzo  
This is going to be interesting  
He has this masculinity that is  
Very sexy .

His mis-matched eyes  
Look right thru you.

You couldn't help but feel flustered 

By the time you are ready the car has been pulled around  
And Vincenzo is waiting for you by the front door  
Copia is standing next to him

Copia kisses you and says  
"Have fun shopping, I'm know VIncenzo will help you pick out  
just the right one."

Vincenzo opens the front door  
"Ladies first." he says

The driver is waiting holding to door open for the both of you  
You get in the back seat first then Vincenzo  
The driver closes the door and goes around to the drivers side  
He gets in, starts the car and you are off  
You tell the driver where you want to go  
"I know a vintage thrift store that should have exactly what I am looking for."  
You say to Vincenzo, he nods his approval  
The car ride is a bit awkward, the silence is uncomfortable

To be close to this man, it makes you nervous.

"I appreciate you accompanying me for your opinion." you say

"It is my pleasure , my dear."  
Vincenzo says  
"I have known Copia for many decades, we have a history"  
"Back in the old days we would drink and carouse the ladies together."  
"The man is more like a brother to me." He replies

"Well I am glad to see you have changed you ways" you say kiddingly

Vincenzo looks at you and says  
"Who said I have?"

He takes your hand and kisses it

You swallow hard as your stomach does a flip

"The truth is my dear you are a very lovely, sexy Lady,  
If it was anybody else I would have already had my way with you and stolen you from your man."  
"But I have the utmost respect for Copia, I have seen the changes in him since he laid eyes on you many centuries ago."  
He truly loves you."

You sit there is awe, "That is very commendable of you Vincenzo."

"I am honored he asked me here to witness this event." he replies  
"But do me a favor , don't tell anyone , especially Dante."  
"I don't want to ruin my reputation." He winks at you.

You laugh out loud, "It's a deal."

You arrive at the thrift store  
It's one of your favorites  
When you needed a dress for something  
It has never let you down

The driver opens the car door  
Vincenzo gets out first and offers  
You his hand  
You take it and exit the car

You tell the driver to be back about an hour an a half

Vincenzo opens the door to the  
Thrift store for you  
You enter with him behind you

The bell on the door rings  
The three ladies who work there  
Smile when they see you  
You are a frequent flyer

"Well hello Cara, what can we help you with?"  
Emma the manager asks  
You explain to her what you are looking for  
"I have a few dresses that might just fit your needs"  
She says  
And takes to the back of the store where the dressing rooms are

Meanwhile VIncenzo is sizing up the other two younger ladies  
He has already introduced himself and you here one of them laugh  
"He's turning on the charm" you think shaking your head.

"I'll leave you to look over the gowns we have, if you have any questions please ask."  
Emma says

She heads to the front of the store where Vincenzo and the ladies are talking.

You look thru the racks and pull out a few that might work.  
You enter the dressing room and try on the first

It's black long sleeves and a tight fit  
It looks OK but you need input  
You walk out to see Vincenzo now sitting in a chair with one of the girls in his lap  
They seem quite friendly  
You clear your throat  
"I thought you were here help me Vincenzo, you can get acquainted with your friend later"

"Ah, yes of course Cara, "  
"Darling will you please excuse me for a moment" He says talking to the girl

She gets up from his lap  
And heads back to the front of the store

"And I thought Dante , was the playboy," you say sarcastically  
"where do you think he learned his moves?" he replies  
"Touche." you say smiling

"Well what do you think ?" you ask  
"Turn" was all he said as he swirled his pointer finger  
You turn around for him  
"No, he says too much like Morticia Addams, next"

You give him a strange look and go back in to changing room

You come out a few moments later and it is a strapless satin white dress  
"White , really?" is all he says  
"NEXT, he says  
You huff and go back in again.

Finally you come out in a red empire waste floor length gown  
Made of chiffon with lacy cap sleeves  
With a sweet heart neckline

Vincenzo is talking to his "friend" again  
When he sees you he stops.  
He gets up from his chair and walks t words you  
He looks you up and down  
And then walks around you inspecting the dress

"Yes, this is the one."  
He approves  
"You my dear are simply beautiful"

"Copia will be pleased."


	38. The time is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara gets a surprise

Now that you have the dress picked out  
It is time to head home  
As you are checking out  
You can't seem to locate Vincenzo

You're about to go look for him  
When you see him coming out of one of the dressing rooms with  
The girl he was chatting with earlier  
She is adjusting her skirt  
As he straightens his tie  
You just roll your eyes  
And laugh to yourself

He makes it to the front of the store and asks  
"Are we ready?"

"Yes " you reply to him  
On the way back to the house  
You learn he not only scored one phone numbers But two, both of the young ladies at the  
Thrift store were very "interested"  
In Vincenzo

"I don't know who is worse, you or Dante"  
You laugh  
"Oh Dante, for sure."  
He replies  
"Dante would have done both of them in the same dressing room."

"Of course how silly of me." you chuckle

Back at the house Copia is waiting with bated breath  
When you enter the house, he kisses you  
"How did it go?"  
Vincenzo comes in the house a moment later  
Carrying the garment bag with the dress in it  
"I think you'll be very please, Casto.' He answers As he hands it to you 

"Let's see, " he says.  
"No, you answer, not until tonight."

But why ?" he pouts  
"I want you to see me for the first time in it, tonight."  
"Patience is a virtue , ya know." you say sarcastically  
"I have never been good with virtues, "  
he winks  
"The answer is still, no." you say As you head to the bedroom  
Walking by the dinning room Dante and Edwardo  
Are looking over what seems to be ancient scriptures.

As you pass Dante looks up and sees you  
Smiling , he says  
"Nice performance last night." and winks

You shake your head and keep going  
Copia is right behind you  
You enter the bedroom and lay the garment bag on the bed  
"I missed you today," he says  
Taking you in his arms, he kisses you  
Looking at you right hand ," you won't need that cast any more.  
We can get it taken off once you feel up to it.  
"Wait, what?" you ask  
"Sometimes you feel drained the day after the ritual, you'll be fine after some rest."  
He reassures you  
"Now I wanted to talk to you about something.'  
He says with a gleam in his eye  
He's up to something, you can tell.  
"What?" you ask cautiously.

"Well since we are going to be together forever after tonight,"  
"I thought we should make if official."  
He says very sweetly

He pulls out a small black ring box  
He opens it to reveal a Gothic  
Black banded ring with angel wings a skull face  
Etched on the sides  
And a ruby with diamonds surrounding it  
It was lovely.  
You gasp at the sight of it  
Copia gets down on one knee and asks  
"Will you marry me tonight Cara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh your love is a sweet addiction  
> I can't clean you out of my veins  
> It's a life long addiction  
> That has damaged my brain


	39. And the answer is........

You are speechless  
Standing there with your hand over your mouth  
Tears build up in your eyes  
"Casto", you whisper  
He waits for your answer  
With anticipation

"Yes, of course I will." you answer  
He stands up and pulls you into his arms  
Kissing you softly , at first  
Then more passionately

The over whelming need for each other  
Hits you both suddenly  
He kisses you harder as he works the buttons on your blouse  
You are trying your best to un do his belt buckle  
He tosses the ring box on the bed  
As he walks you backward to the other side of the bed  
So you don't land on your dress

You break the kiss to undress  
Both of you in a race who can get their clothes off first  
You strip down first and start helping him  
He kisses you again  
His hands all over you

"I need you so bad ." He says  
As he kisses you neck  
He is out of his clothes  
And very erect.

You sit on the bed eye level with his rock hard cock  
You take him in you mouth working his shaft with you hand  
He rolls his head back at the initial contact  
But then looks down watching you work.

He loving runs his hand over your hair  
"God Cara that feels so good." he says thru a lustful gaze  
You release him from your mouth  
With a "popping" sound  
You lick your lips, and grin up at him  
As you bite your lip

"You look so beautiful right now, my love."  
He says softly  
"I want to be inside of you."

You get comfortable on the bed  
as he follows you  
Now hovering over you his elbows  
supporting his weight  
He kisses you again  
He stops and looks into your eyes  
"Soon you'll be Mrs Cara Copia.  
I am so happy you said yes." he says 

You smile at him  
"Why wouldn't I Casto, I love you."  
You reply

Copia licks his finger and finds your pussy  
"Cara, you are already so wet." he says surprised  
"I can't help it it, giving you head makes me that way."

He growls and enters you fast and rough  
Just the way you like it.  
He fucks you at full tilt  
You hold on for dear life  
You knew this was just a quickie.  
But it feels incredible  
You both cum in no time at all  
You lay there basking in the after glow

There is a knock at the door  
"WHAT!" Copia yells

"If you two are done in there we need your assistance Casto"  
Dante says from the other side of the door.

"This man," you say laughing  
How does he know.  
"He can smell it, Copia says tapping his nose"  
"Very keen sense of smell when it comes to pussy."

You burst out laughing  
"Of course he does, he's Dante."

"I'll be right out." Copia yells.

He kisses you again  
"Why don't you freshen up and I'll see you later my love."  
You smile and say "Good idea."

Copia gets up and starts getting dressed.  
Another knock at the door  
"Hold your horses! " he yells again

He opens the bedroom door and leaves  
You hear him shouting to Dante  
"What is going on out here?"  
You hear Dante's voice  
But they are now farther down the hall and you  
Can't understand what he said

You just lay there and shake your head  
"Soon this will all be over and they will be gone."  
You say out loud.  
You get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower


	40. Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married........

You step out of the shower  
And your phone dings....  
It's Copia

"Be ready by 7:15 , we will be married at sunset."  
Was his message

You reply  
"Great but why are you texting me?"

"It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding."  
He texted back.

"OK but you just fucked me about an hour ago."  
You message back to him

"A minor detail."  
Was his text back

You rolls your eyes  
"Fine, 7:15."  
You reply

"This man," you think laughing to yourself

He messaged you back a smiley face emoji

What you didn't know was that Copia had a few more surprises up his sleeve  
With you in the bedroom he could prepare for your nuptials 

So you start to get ready  
Your stomach has butterflies in them

First you are going to become immortal  
In a Satanic ritual  
And on top of that  
"Oh what the heck , get married on the same night"  
You think to yourself  
"Go big or go home."  
You start with your hair  
You think you'll put it up but leave a few  
Wispy strands to fall around your face

Make up simple with a bit of extra black eye liner  
Just to make your eyes "POP"

Jewelry  
Small tasteful earrings  
Nothing too glamorous  
Don't want to take away from that dress

No necklace  
Since you'll be stabbed in the heart  
It would probably just get in the way  
You laugh at your own joke  
You always did have a sick sense of humor

Finally the dress  
Standing in your panties and stockings  
You hang the garment bag on the back of the door  
And unzip it  
Taking the dress out of the bag  
You step into it  
Slipping the capped sleeves over your shoulders  
You realize that you can't zip up the back

So you text Copia  
I need help  
I can't zip up my dress.

His reply is  
"Vincenzo is on his way."

A few moment later a knock on the door  
"Cara, it's VIncenzo." he says  
You open the door and let him in

He inspects you up and down  
Walking around you like checking out merchandise

He gives you a grin and a nod  
"You look lovely Cara." he says  
"Copia is going to cry when he sees you."

He checks his watch.  
"I'll be back in 20 minutes."

What do you mean?"  
You asked confused.

"Well I'm giving you away, my Dear."  
He winks and walks out  
Shutting the door behind him.

Twenty minutes seemed like an hour  
You wish you had a glass of wine

So you pace  
You didn't want to sit  
And wrinkle your dress

Finally the knock you've been waiting for  
"Cara , are you ready?"  
Vincenzo asks on the other side of the door

You open it and he is standing there in full regalia  
He is in Papal robes, his mitre and staff  
With his full skull paint on

You are taken back a bit  
He is very intimidating  
That stare makes you weak in the knees

"Yes I am ready" you say  
After you realize you've been staring at him for a moment  
You blush a bit embarrassed about it

He escorts down the hall  
And you enter the dining room

It is decorated with purple and black roses  
The table has a black table clothe with silver candelabras  
And a smorgasbord of food 

"What is all this ?" you ask in awe  
"This is your wedding buffet for after the ceremony." Vincenzo says  
"Copia has gone all out for this."

You feel the tears start to well up  
"Now,now " Vincenzo says  
"we can't have a bride with smudged eye liner."  
As he dabs your eyes with his robe.

"But the wedding in on the veranda."  
He offers you his arm and you accept

When you get outside  
There are more Roses  
Plus a three piece acoustic band  
Three men are sitting on stools  
With silver horned masks playing a very familiar tune  
You just can't put your finger on it

When they see you they stop  
and bow their heads to you.

Copia is talking to Dante  
with his back to you.  
Dante is dressed in his Papal robes and mitre  
and he is holding a thurible

Dante sees you first  
Copia then turns to see you

Casto is in his tight black suit  
And he is sporting a cape  
With a beautiful clasp to hold it on  
He looks so handsome.

He approaches you  
With puppy dog eyes  
"You make a beautiful bride Cara."  
He says getting teary eyed

"I told you he'd cried."  
Vincenzo mumbled in your ear

"We may have to sneak away later so I can have you as my wife"  
Before it's time for the ritual."  
Copia says in a low, but dirty tone

"Casto, they might hear you."  
You say slightly embarrassed 

"We heard you earlier and the night before  
So what is the difference ."  
Dante said over Copia's shoulder

"You give Dante an annoyed look  
He backs off

From out of nowwhere  
Edwardo appears in his full dress  
With a book in his hand  
"Let's get going,it's almost 7:15."  
He mumbles

"The sun is setting."

Everything is in it's place

Vincenzo turns to you and kisses your hand  
He then hands you over to Copia  
You two approach Edwardo  
As Vincenzo and Dante stand back to witness this event

Edwardo clears his throat

"In the sight of the seven  
I hereby seal these two souls  
Binding them as one for eternity  
Look upon one another  
And say these words"  
Belial,  
Behemoth,  
Beelzebub  
Asmodeus,  
Satanas,  
Lucifer  
Archangelo 

You both turn and repeat the seven words

"He is hers and she is his  
From this day  
Until the end of time and beyond  
Hail Satan

Copia then places the ring on your finger  
Luckily the cast on your wrist doesn't hide it   
You admire how beautiful it is   
But you can't wait to get this cast off  
You think to yourself , soon.

"You may kiss the Bride" 

Edwardo announces

Copia takes you into his arms and kisses you  
"Hello Mrs Copia," he says to you  
Tears in his eyes  
"I have been waiting many life times for this."

You look at him and say  
"I am here now and I am not going anywhere."

You kiss him again.

"Well now come let's toast the bride and groom."  
Vincenzo says.

"May I be the first to kiss the bride?" Dante asks  
Sauntering up to you  
You give him a shit eating grin  
"Of course you can."  
He grabs you tightly and pulls you close  
He then dips you and plants a passionate kiss on your lips  
Then he brings you up right again  
You are a bit dizzy for the rush of blood to your head.

"See what you're missing" he says 

"Oh, don't be salty Brother."  
Vincenzo says  
"There will be other wives to steal."

"Promise?"  
Dante pouts

"Yes Dear Brother I promise."  
He pats him on the shoulder  
"Come let's feast on this lovely array of delicacies our host has prepared for us."

"Then I have a surprise you you Cara."  
Copia says  
'Another one?"

"Yes tonight is full of surprises."

He says

Vincenzo returns to the veranda  
With champagne for the both of you  
Dante and Edwardo follow

They raise their glasses.

"To Mr. and Mrs Copia"  
Eternal love to you both.

You all clink each others glasses and drink up.

"Now for the surprise,my love."

Dante has brought you a chair."  
Here Cara sit and enjoy the show.  
"What show?" you ask

"Copia is going to serenade you."  
"Why do think the band is here?"  
He asks

The ghouls begin to play that familiar song again  
You just can't remember where you have heard it until  
Copia starts to sing:

You'll soon be hearing the chime  
Close to midnight  
If I could turn back the time  
I'd make all right  
How could it end like this?  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night  
It keeps on giving me chills  
But I know now  
I feel the closer we get  
To the last vow  
I don't wanna end like this (Like this, yeah)  
But the sting in the way you kiss me (I'm loving it)  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you one last time with me tonight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you all right  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night  
All right!  
Woh-woh-woh, wohh!

It was the song he sang to you on your first date.

The way he moved to the music  
He was so sensual  
Those tight pants  
You were totally turned on by the end of the song

"Bravo Gentlemen"  
He shouts to the Ghouls.

You got up went wrapped your arms around his neck  
"I need you,now."  
You say  
"Meet in our bedroom in 5 minutes, don't keep me waiting or I'll start with out you."  
You say to him in a saucy tone.

He swallows hard and just nods  
He looked scared, he should be.

You excuse yourself from the group and head down the hall

Mean while Edwardo, Vincenzo, Dante and the Ghouls are in the dining room  
Enjoying the lovely treats that Copia had prepared  
Not to mention drinking some Champagne

"Don't drink too much, we have a ritual to attend later."  
Copia says.

"I need to go check on my bride, excuse me gentlemen."  
Copia makes his exit

He enters the bedroom and you are waiting for him.  
He closes the door and you are on him in a second  
Your mouths collide as you push him up against the door

"We only have a few minutes" he says.

"That's OK , that's all I need ." you say

"What has gotten into you Cara?"  
He asks grinning in disbelief 

"The way your body moves to the music, it got me."  
You say undoing his pants

You get on your knees and pull out his cock, already half aroused  
"Cara you dress!" he says

"Screw the dress I want you in my mouth."  
You start working his cock as he braces himself against the door.  
He starts making those lovely noises, how you love them

"You keep that up and I am going to burst ," he says looking down at you.

"We can't have that" you say

You stand up and kiss him hard

"I am so wet right now, you tell him  
Looking him dead in the eye  
"Fuck me from behind Casto."

You remove your panties and hike up your dress  
You get on the end of the bed  
on all fours and shake your ass at him

He shuffles across the floor  
With his pants around his ankles trying not to trip

He is rock hard and dripping pre-cum

He grips your hips and plunges into you  
You cry out in ecstasy.  
A little pleasure and a little pain

He goes into turbo mode  
He knows that time is short  
You grip the sheets the hold yourself steady  
Hastily you both come together.

You seem a bit disappointed it ended so fast  
"Don't fret my love, after tonight we have all the time in the world."

Come let's join our guests until it is time to begin the ritual  
He cleans himself up and tucks himself back in his pants

"Now put on your panties, powder your nose and meet me on the veranda for a drink."  
He says winking at you.


	41. On this night of ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight we're summoned for a divine cause

You freshen up  
Powder your nose  
And join Copia  
And guests in the dining room

Copia sees you first  
And approaches you with  
A glass of champagne  
And a smile

"Hello my lovely wife"  
He says beaming

"Hello my dear husband." You answer  
You sip your drink as you both  
Wonder out onto the veranda

The Ghouls are playing a tune

Copia bows and asks  
"May I have this dance?"

You of course say "Yes."

You put your glass down  
And he takes you in his arms

You sway to the music

Copia begins to sing in your ear

"Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do"

"Casto, you make me so happy."  
You whisper to him

"Are you getting nervous my dear?"

"A little you reply, but I want to be with you for-ever.  
And get this stupid cast off my wrist."  
You say in frustration

"In due time, love."

"Let me show you something."  
Copia says taking your left hand  
Guiding you down the steps  
Of the veranda to the garden

He leads you around a high hedge that separates  
The garden from the house

There in the center of the garden is  
A marble platform about waste high

"This is where the ritual will take place,  
Copia says

It was covered with a black silk drape  
With a pentagram design on it  
There were candles in tall holders lit  
Surrounding the platform 

You could smell the night jasmine  
It was lovely

You look it over  
It was beautiful

"I know you are nervous, so I thought this might ease your mind."  
"I want you to be prepared for this."

"Can I see the dagger?" you ask

"Yes of course," he replies

You both head back into the house  
There is a beautiful old wooden box  
on a table in the dining room  
With a design etched in the top

He opens it  
Inside it's lined with red velvet  
There lies a beautiful dagger

The blade is black  
And the hilt is sculpted with an ornate keyhole design  
Colored with shimmering purples,  
And accented with real silver paint.  
At the end of the hilt sits a genuine crystal in Paradise Shine,  
And smaller rhinestones in "Volcano" sit below the keyhole. 

"May I pick it up?"  
You ask  
"If you wish"  
Copia replies

You gently pick it up and inspect it  
You do not want to be afraid of it  
It is your destiny  
You life is going to be changed for-ever.  
You will be with the man and husband  
you have always wanted.

After looking it over  
You place it back gently  
Treating it with respect  
"Thank you it has eased my mind a bit, It is lovely."  
You say

"it is very old, like me."  
Copia grins trying to lighten the mood.

He looks at his watch  
"It's 11:30 my love,  
I need to go make the final finishing touches  
I will be back momentarily."  
He kisses you cheek and leaves you to your thoughts.

Vincenzo comes up to you  
"Hello Mrs. Copia"  
As he kisses you hand  
"You are looking a bit nervous," he adds

"I am " , you say  
"Don't be, you will do great."  
"I have never seen Copia so happy,you two were meant to be together."

Copia returns with a flask featuring  
A stunning glass dragon's breath opal against an ornate Victorian heart.  
Plated in a rich antique brass finish.  
It is a rich ruby red but when the in light  
It captures a fire and blue flashes from within.

It was truly stunning

"This is the elixir that you drink, my blood."  
Copia says  
He hands you the flask  
You were memorized by the beauty of it.

It was nearing 11:45  
"Cara we must prepare it is almost time."

He says to Vincenzo  
"May we have a moment?"  
Vincenzo bows and takes his leave.

Copia takes you in his arms  
He kisses you passionately  
"I love you Cara and I will be with you thru all of this." 

You shake your head "Yes" to his statement  
You really just want to get on with this  
Before you lose your nerve

"It is time."  
Edwardo mumbles as he enters the room  
He is holding an ancient scroll in his hands

Copia takes you by the hand  
And leads out to the veranda  
Down the steps to the garden

There the platform awaits you  
Vincenzo and Dante are in their designated places  
Edwardo is at the head of the platform waiting.

Copia lifts you up so you are sitting on the side of the platform  
Your feet dangle over the side

Copia hands you the flask  
"Drink my darling."  
You unscrew the top  
And drink it all

"Now lay down and relax, let the elixir do it's magic."

You lay looking up at the sky  
It was a beautiful clear night  
The moon was at it's highest point illuminating the gardens  
The smell of incense fills the air

Dante is swinging the thurible  
As they all began to chant

Il Padre  
Il Filio  
Et Lo Spiritus Malum  
Omnis Caelestis  
Delenda Est  
Anti Cristus  
Il Filio De Sathanas  
Infestissumam

Your fingers and toes started to tingle  
It worked its way up your arms and legs  
Then your scalp started tingle as well  
Soon you were unable to move

You began to look panicky  
Copia leans over you  
"Do not fight it, just relax," he whispers  
You can hear and see but can not speak  
Fully aware of what is going on.

The chanting stops  
And Copia has climbed up on  
The platform and is kneeling straddled over you  
Holding the dagger in his hand

Edwardo starts his prayers

Our father  
Who art in hell unhallowed be thy name  
Cursed be the sons and daughters  
Of thine nemesis whom are to blame  
Thy kingdom come  
NEMA

As Edwardo finishes the last word Copia  
Holding the dagger in both hands  
He raises it over his head  
and plunges it into your heart

Everything goes black

You are weightless  
Floating  
But no pain 

You hear the distant sound of music

It gets a little louder  
Coming closer  
Then you hear singing  
It's Copia's voice

Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
I know the light grows darker down below  
But in your eyes it's gone before you know  
This is the moment of just letting go  
She said, if you had life eternal  
Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
We dance once more  
I feel your hands are cold  
Within your heart, a story to be told  
This is the moment of just letting go  
This is the moment of just letting go  
Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever and ever?  
If you had life eternal....

The music is a background for visions you are experiencing  
First a Medieval era  
People around you dieing  
You see Copia's face  
Then it fades away

Next visions appears  
You are a nun  
But with another man  
He strikes you  
Again you see Copia's face in the crowd  
Again it fades away

More visions from past lives appear  
Always seeing Copia's face in the crowd  
Funny how you never noticed him before  
Finally more familiar memories  
The first time you saw him  
In the grocery store

Your first date  
First time making love

When he sent you away  
The car accident  
The hospital  
Him coming to help you  
Finally your wedding

You see yourself laying on the slab  
You are floating above them  
You see Copia now standing by your side  
Waiting for you to return to him  
You see Dante , Vincenzo and Edwardo  
all surrounding you waiting.......


	42. Can't you see that I'm lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

You are floating over your own body  
Such an amazing experience  
But the pull is too great now  
You descend back to down to earth  
In a rush of energy

All of a sudden you sit straight up  
Hand on your chest  
Gasping  
Like waking up from a bad dream

Copia is right there  
Just like he said he would  
You grab onto his jacket  
Eyes wide  
As he holds you

"I saw everything."  
You say frantically  
"I saw all the past lives we could have been together."  
" I am so sorry I never noticed you , I am so sorry."  
You say before you pass out from exhaustion

Copia looks loving at you as he  
Picks you up and carries you into the house

"She must rest now," Edwardo mumbles  
"She has been thru a lot tonight."

Copia carries you to your bedroom  
And lays you on the bed  
Hovering over you  
He brushes the hair from your forehead and kisses it  
Then takes your hand and kisses that also

"Sleep now , my lovely."  
I'll be here when you awake.

Many hours later you start to wake up  
And as promised Copia is watching over you.  
You slowly open your eyes  
They are sensitive to the light at first

You look around trying to figure out where you are.

You try to get up but your head says"NO."

"Good morning Mrs Copia,"  
You hear Casto say

You turn your head and a smile half awake  
Comes across your face

"How do you feel?" He asks

"Like I have been hit by a Mack truck."you respond

He chuckles, it will pass.  
Just rest here  
"Would you like something to eat?"

Food was the last thing on your mind  
You make a face  
"I'm guessing that's a NO," he remarks  
"Correct," you reply

"Well just take your time,no rush."  
He says I will be back in a minute or two

You lay there for a moment trying to get your head together  
You really need to get to the bathroom  
So you slowly sit up and swing your feet over the side  
"Well, it's start ," you say to yourself

You try to stand.  
Finally you get you sea legs under you  
And start walking to the bathroom  
But you get dizzy and it makes you nauseous  
Luckily you manage to make to the toilet  
and you throw up.

Copia returns and finds you in the bathroom on the floor  
Hugging the toilet  
"Is this part of the after effects?" you ask

"Not usually, why?"  
he responds

"Oh," you say.  
"What happened?" he asks concerned

"Istood up and as I walking in here I got dizzy and nauseous."

"Well let's get you up off the floor and back to bed."  
he says helping you up.  
"I really need to pee though." you say almost whining

"Oh, I will give you a moment then," he says  
Turning his back to give you some privacy

You laugh at that, how cute.

When you're done he walks you back to bed  
"Just rest a little, I will sit here with you."

You get comfy again and he comes and sits on the side of the bed.  
"What do you remember from last night?"  
he inquires

"I felt tingly all over, I could hear and see but could not move."  
You answer  
"I felt no pain when you stabbed me," as you touch the area  
There wasn't even a mark

"Then I was floating but I could hear you singing to me."

"That's because I was," he said smiling.  
"So you'd find your way back to me."

"I saw visions of times and places in the past.  
You were there in all of them Casto."

"I know, I will always be there." He replies

"I saw myself laying on the slab as you and the Emeritus Brothers were surrounding me."

"Are they still here?" you ask

"No they left this morning,but they wish us well."  
He said  
"Dante was getting restless"  
Vincenzo had a date with two ladies ."  
"And Edwardo was ready to go home."

"So it's just you and me, my Darling."  
He said lovingly  
He kisses your cheek softly  
"Still feel hungover?"

"No I feel better actually."  
"Hungry?"  
He asks  
'I know a good chef, he's a personal friend"  
He says with a wink  
"Maybe later."

"Well next step is to plan our honeymoon."  
He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let me shower and we can talk" you say  
This time when you get up you feel a bit better

"A shower will wake you up." Copia agrees

He makes sure you are OK  
and leaves to get make food for you

"I'll eat out in the kitchen."  
You say from the shower

About a half an hour later  
You enter the kitchen  
Copia is preparing breakfast  
As soon as you smell it you get queasy  
"You look pale Cara are you alright, here sit down."  
"No I don't feel right, I am nauseous again."

"I wonder why," Copia thinks out loud

"Casto, I think I might be pregnant."

You look up at him as his mouth drops open........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be another story, maybe .  
> I must admit I never expected this story to go 42 chapters  
> I lost my Aunt in April  
> My Dad in May  
> And my husband was diagnosed with stage one rectal cancer in March.  
> Shit hit the fan in my life all at once  
> This story kept me sane  
> Something to focus on when I needed an escape.  
> Thank you for all who commented and gave it kudos  
> I have never written anything so long .  
> It was a fun project


	43. Oh Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara has just told Copia she believes she might be pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this story. It's been rolling around in my head for a few weeks now.

You slowly raise your eyes to meet his  
Copia is looking at you in shock  
"Come again?" he asks  
He looks like a deer in headlights

You swallow hard and say  
"i said , I think I might be pregnant."  
Then you blurt out  
"I have been feeling sick for a week but I thought it was just nerves from all the excitement."

You're scared  
You don't now how he is going to react  
You hold your breath for his reply

His eyes soften  
and a smile slowly forms on his lips  
"Cara" he whispers as he comes to you  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner."  
He takes your hand and kisses it

"So you're not mad?" you ask  
"Mad, ? No my Dear I am elated."  
"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"  
"No , you answer. I need to take one to be sure."

"Have no fear my sweet, I will go to the store."  
Copia says as if he is a super hero

"You don't mind?" you ask  
"No Cara go rest I will be back soon."

Copia was lighter than air  
If she was pregnant that would make him so happy, he thought to himself

Copia kissed you on the forehead and called for his driver

You sat there in the kitchen alone  
Gathering your thoughts  
"What if I am pregnant?" you think  
You and Copia never really had talked about children  
Since you spent most of your young adulthood working for you career  
Children weren't part of your plan.

Now at 36 you find yourself with the possibility of being pregnant  
Your mind wonders to visions of Copia changing diapers and you giggle  
I wonder what kind of father he would be  
You decide to take Copia's advice and lay down  
Your stomach has settled , for now

An hour goes by and Copia has returned from the store  
He finds you napping in the bedroom  
And dumps the contents of the bag on the bed  
There are at least 10 pregnancy test of various makers  
"I said one Casto, one is all I need." as you chuckle

"One can not be too careful, we don't want a false positive."  
He replies, trying to defend himself  
"You're adorable", you say to him

"Come Cara let's see if you are expecting."  
He was acting like it was Christmas day.  
You couldn't help but smile.

You grab one test and take in the bathroom  
And close the door  
Copia nervously waits in the bedroom, pacing.

A few moments go by and you come out holding the test stick  
You look at Copia who is nervously wringing his hands  
"It's positive" you say like you still can't believe it  
"Are you sure?" he says as he grabs the test stick and looks at it.  
You read him the instructions  
"The strip is a solid blue line."

You look at each other  
"Maybe you should do one more, just to make sure."  
Copia says  
"OK"' just one more, you answer  
When you return with the second one it is also positive

"Casto, I'm pregnant." you say in disbelief. 

Copia takes you in his arms and just holds you  
He rubs your back as he kisses your neck  
His hands wonder to your ass where the stay massaging  
and bringing you closer to his body  
You have your arms around his shoulders  
Your face in the nape of his neck  
You inhale his scent, musky but clean

He brings his lips to your ear and whispers  
"Cara, my love you're having my baby."


	44. A Special moment

You pull away to look Copia in the eyes  
You place a hand on his cheek  
"I love you Casto" , you say to him  
He takes your hand from his cheek and kisses your palm  
"And I you, my pet." He replies  
"I have waited so long , this was suppose to happen centuries ago."  
He kisses your wrist and places your hand on his chest with his over it  
Then he kisses your lips  
Softly at first and then more passionately  
He pulls your in tighter and releases your hand  
He grabs your ass and french kisses you

Slowly he is walking you backwards t words the bed

When your legs hit the bed you break the kiss.  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" you ask  
He grins, "Maybe." he says in a toying tone  
"You know this is how I got pregnant , right?" you ask sarcastically  
" What?" he replies faking his shock  
"Do we need to discuss the birds and the bees?" you say  
"Oh no my sweet, he answers I have a good idea how that works, may I show you?"  
"I'd love you to" you reply as you kiss him again

He slides his hands down your back to your ass again. Groping  
Your kisses become needy, wanting, desperate.  
You turn him so his back is now facing the bed and push him down  
He is sitting on the bed and you are standing in front of him  
You slowly get undressed in front of him  
Just out of his grasp  
He tries to grab you but you jump back.  
"Patience, my love in due time." you say teasingly  
"Cara, you know when it comes to this I have none."  
"Come to me," he answers

You step forward now naked in front of him  
He places his arms around your waste and puts is face on your stomach  
You lightly run your fingers thru his hair  
"Just think Cara, he says our child is growing inside you."  
"I can't wait to meet them."  
He looks up at you with a loving smile and soft eyes  
"I am so happy my Pet, he says  
"Let me love you."

He pulls you down on top of him as he falls back  
You squeal with delight and he devours your mouth with his  
You roll on your side still kissing as your hands are all over each other  
'You'll need to take your clothes off for this to work, you know " you say to him  
You start un buttoning his shirt, you can see by the bulge in his pants he is more than ready  
He sits up and removes his shirt

"Stand up Casto let me help you with your pants,"  
He stands in front of you as you sit on the side of the bed  
You run your hands over his rock hard member thru his leather pants  
You watch his facial expressions while you do so.  
"Someone is awake, You say giving him a dirty grin  
"Yes he is and he wants to come out and play ." he answers waiting for you next move  
You lick your lips , your mouth waters just thinking about his cock in your mouth  
"I want to play with him too." you answer as you unzip his pants  
His dick springs to action as soon as it's released  
You love he goes commando, always ready.  
You tug at his pants pulling them down past his muscular thighs  
Copia takes it from there removing them completely

He stands in front of you  
"I want you in my mouth", you say as you grab on to his hips and pull him closer  
Taking it slow, driving him crazy  
You gently take him in your hands and lightly stroke him  
He twitches at your touch  
His head is already engorged and purple  
It's a beautiful sight  
The thought of him fucking you gets you wet.

You place the head of his dick on your tung swirling the underside  
And then take his head in your mouth ,  
Each time taking a little deeper , still stroking him  
You look up to see him watching you  
You smile at him  
"You are beautiful Cara, I need to be inside you."

You scoot back on the bed and lay on your back  
As Copia crawls in between your legs  
He is laying on top of you looking down at you  
He takes his finger and finds your core  
"My dear you are already wet for me." he says as he puts his finger in his mouth  
Tasting your nectar  
"Delicious as always."  
He enters you fast and hard, just the way you like it  
Filling you completely, he stops  
And looks down at you  
"you're going to be a great mother," he says  
You are so taken back by this you don't know how to respond

You place both hands on either side of his face  
And kiss him  
Then you wrap your arms around his neck and say  
"Fuck me Casto."

He doesn't need to be told twice  
Copia goes to work  
He knows you like it fast and hard  
And he enjoys giving it you that way  
He pulls almost all the way out and enters you again the same as before  
He continues this but his strokes get shorter  
He is now almost completely inside you but still hammering you

You hold on for dear life  
It is complete bliss  
Your face is in the nape of his neck kissing it  
Stifling your moans

Copia is breathing heavy in your ear  
Grunting as he pummels you  
"You feel incredible " he mumbles  
He thrusts himself completely inside you and releases himself  
As cums he hits right the right spot  
And sends you over the edge  
A few moments later

Holding each other while coming down form the adrenaline rush you look into each other eyes  
The thought of being pregnant is still so new to you both

"I'll start looking for a Doctor later today " Copia says  
"I know parishioners of the Church who can give us some recommendations."  
"Nothing but the best for our child" he says smiling

You nob in agreement and grin  
"I still can't believe this" you say

"Is this not what you want ?" Copia asks  
"What ?, No you reply, of course I do."  
"The thought of having your baby is wonderful Casto." You answer  
"I just never thought I would ever find the right man to be with."  
"But now I know I was wrong ."  
Inside you were nervous which was natural, you just couldn't tell Copia that right now.  
He was so excited about it, maybe more than you right now.


	45. Doctor, Doctor

Copia true to his word  
Went to work making phone calls  
He was on the hunt for the best Obstetrician   
Using his clout and position he had in the Church  
It shouldn't be hard.

It warmed your heart to see how happy he was  
That his life that was tormented for so long  
Was finally coming into a happier time.

You loved him so very much  
There was no doubt he was going to make   
A wonderful father

He found you lounging on the couch , reading  
"I have found the perfect Doctor for our baby."  
He announced proudly   
Standing like superman  
With his hands on his hips  
He always was a bit dramatic

You look up from your book   
And giggle  
"Whats so funny?" he pouts  
"Nothing, it's just you can be so goofy."  
You say in a joking tone

" It's part of my charm," he says wiggling his eyebrows at you  
He has now climbed behind you, spooning you on the couch  
"That and my huge cock," he whispers in your ear  
He dry humps you from behind  
You burst out laughing  
"Cara, this is serious. I am trying to put the moves on you."   
He says 

"But we just did that, a few hours ago."  
You say , teasing him  
"So?" he answers  
"We're newlyweds, we're suppose to fuck a lot."

"But you never did finish your story" you remind him  
He's quiet , for a moment  
"The Doctor?" you inquire

"Ah yes the Doctor." he recalls  
"Yes best in town ,Cara .Comes highly recommended."   
As he swirled his right hand in the air  
"Happens to be a part of the clergy as well."  
He says

"Oh," you say faintly.  
"Why, what is wrong, my sweet."  
"Does this not please you?"  
He asks?

"No I just thought we were going to leave the Church out of it."  
You answer, feeling a little guilty you said anything  
You know that besides you, Copia's passion was the Church  
You never were raised in or around the beliefs he was.  
You certainly don't want him to think you're be ungrateful

"I wasn't planning on it, but it just so happens that this Doctor is."  
Copia answered a matter of fact tone

"I'm sorry, you say, I didn't mean it to sound that way."  
Copia pulled you closer to him  
And whispered in your ear, "It's OK my love."

He nuzzled his nose in the crock of your neck  
"Now where were we, he says ah yes we were discussing your Doctor's appointment."  
"I made it for 10AM tomorrow, for your initial exam."

"But I was thinking perhaps I could do my own exam now."  
His breath was hot on your neck

"You mean you want to play Doctor?" you asking   
"If that is what you like to call me eating your pussy than, yes."

His hand has slid up the hem of your night dress   
And lightly tickling your inner thigh  
He found out very quickly you were not wearing panties

"Cara, you naughty girl, you're not wearing any panties."  
He whispered in your ear

"I knew I forgot something" , you say  
As you lay your head back resting on his shoulder  
You open your legs a little to help him find your neatly trimmed mound  
He slowly inches t words your clit, teasing you  
Nibbling your neck and ear as he goes.

"Do you like this , Cara?"  
"Yes you answer, your breath starting to hitch

"Let's see how wet I can make you, before you come undone."

You nob in agreement  
He is circling your clit with his right middle finger   
He then finds your slit and find it's already wet.  
He brings his finger to his lips, then yours  
"See why I love your pussy, you taste so sweet."  
He repeats his actions a few more times.

"Cara , I must taste more of you."  
You get up off the couch and removed your night dress

"Here my Dear, sit on the edge of the couch and spread your legs."  
You do as he asks  
You can see the bulge in his pants and know he is turned on.  
You go to caress his cock but he backs away  
"No , my love right now it's all about you."

You lay back as he gets down on his knees   
Between your thighs  
He puts his hands on your knees and   
Starts running his hands up your thighs  
But his eyes are focused on you  
"I love how you taste , Cara."  
"I'll never stop wanting you."

You look down at him with pure love in your eyes  
He knows , you never have to speak   
Your eyes say it all

He lowers his head between your legs  
First gently, then blowing on you   
His breath it makes you shutter  
Then he moves in your the kill  
You can feel him mustache tickling your pussy  
When he eats you out  
He nibbles and sucks at your clit  
You are in pure Heaven  
He knows just what to do to make your body react

You are grinding your crotch on his tung as it enters you  
He licks your clit and finger fucks you  
Your moans egg him on  
Making him work harder.  
You finally succumb to his tung and orgasm , hard  
Your mouth is open but no sounds are coming out  
You are in another world, in pure ecstasy.

Your breathing hard as you try to come down from the intense session  
"My Love that was amazing," You say to him in between breaths

"I am not done yet my sweet."  
He stands up and he is busting at the seams of his pants  
He unzips his fly and removes his pants  
You lick your lips at the sight of that gorgeous member of his  
You're salivating, wanting it in your mouth  
On your tung

"Like what you see , eh?"  
His voice brings you back, you realize you've been staring  
You just nob as he grabs a hold of himself and begins to stroke his cock.  
You gasp at the sight and you part your lips.  
"You want this is your mouth my pretty?"  
He asks knowing the answer  
Again you just nob , giving him a dirty grin

"Open your mouth and say "AH".  
Doctor Copia needs to do an oral exam   
You open your mouth and he places the head of his dick  
On your bottom lip barely touching it.  
You open wider and allow the head of his dick dance on your tung  
You then take him in your mouth and start to bob your head  
He continue stroking himself  
His head thrown back, eyes closed.

He looks down at you and smiles  
He always likes to watch you give head.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, Cara."  
Those words send shivers down your spine  
His tone was so sexy and a tad scary.   
You love it.

"Stand up and turn around,I want you from behind."  
He commands  
You obliged  
You're actually giddy  
Knowing you're going to be filled with that amazing cock of his  
You turn around and assume the position.  
This brings back memories of your first time with Casto  
The exact same position and room

You feels his hands on your backside  
The move up to your lower and up to your shoulder blades.  
Then back down  
.  
He isn't even in you yet and your dripping wet again.  
The anticipation is killing you  
And he knows it  
You whine a little  
"Someone impatient?" he asks

"An impatient, patient will not do ,Cara."  
He scolds you  
"Besides it's worth waiting for." He whispers in your ear  
With out warning he enters you fully  
You cry out in shock and pleasure

He doesn't move  
You push back trying to give him a hint  
"No Cara you must wait for it."  
"The more you move the longer you wait."

"Why are you doing this?" You ask  
Half laughing, half whining

Again he whispers in your ear  
"Because I can, my Lovely."

You huff "Fine."  
Knowing he won this round you stay still  
After a few torturous moment he starts to move slowly at first  
Gradually thrusting harder but not changing the pace at first  
He feels incredible   
Slamming into you each time going deeper  
You just wish he would pick up the pace.

Finally he starts to increase his speed  
That means he is getting closer to exploding  
He is now turbo speed fucking you  
As you hang on to the couch

His thrusts become erratic as you are feeling your own orgasm building  
He finally starts making his final descent sounds   
As he spills his seed in you

He after thrusts are what finish you off and you moan in pleasure.

You both collapse on the couch catching your breath  
Both sweaty from your cardio workout.

After a few moments when you have caught your breath   
you ask  
"So Doctor, did I pass the oral exam?"  
He gives you a sly grin and says  
"Yes My Dear, you passed with flying colors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are jumping ahead 3 months  
> Cara had her first visit with the Doctor and everything is good with her and baby Copia  
> The Doctor estimated she is 4-6 weeks along at the time of the visit


	46. Baby talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We jump ahead 3 months into the pregnancy  
> You're 16 weeks along  
> Copia is nothing but the best

You step out of the shower and wrap a towel around you.  
You go into the bed room to finish drying off  
You brush your hair in the mirror  
Then turn sideways admiring your baby belly  
You rub your hand over it lovingly.

It was about 8 PM and you were settling in for the night  
Copia was in his office, downstairs  
He had been called in on a project for the Church  
He has been working late nights He told you he'd be up soon  
So you were going to wait for him

For about a month now your sexual appetite  
Has been more than usual.  
You pull out a pair of blood red baby doll pajamas  
You put them on, your belly poking out from under the top.  
You tie up your hair and get in bed.

There were some days you felt and looked awful  
But no matter what Copia always said you were beautiful

He has been nothing but incredible  
Cooking health meals for you and the baby  
You had started planning the nursery  
with Copia popping in between his meetings for work  
To give his opinion  
But it would be a few more months  
before you know the sex of your baby.

You grew to love him more every day.  
He finally comes upstairs.  
You are sitting up in bed reading 

He is in the doorway watching you  
You notice him staring.  
"You look incredible, Cara."  
he says , with a lustful gaze  
"I waited up for you tonight."  
you say, putting the book down "I was was hoping you would" he replies

He crawls across the bed  
And stretches out on his stomach  
Laying next to you , he rolls on his left side  
Facing you  
His right hand on your belly  
He leans in to kiss you  
"You look so sexy like this ." he whispers  
Looking in your eyes

"Is this a new nighty?" he asks

Playing with the material

"No, I just pulled it out tonight, in hopes of seducing you."  
You reply smirking

"You have seduced already my love, many times over."  
He says , "I am under your spell."

He kisses you again, then gets up  
And starts getting undressed  
He disappears into the bathroom  
A few moments later he has returned

You had gone back to reading your book  
You feel him get into bed and  
Slip under the sheets  
He is now snuggling against you.

It only take a few moments to realize  
He is naked  
He begins to nibble on your neck  
He breath in your ear

"You are so lovely tonight."  
He whispers  
"What a lucky man I am to have you, my Cara."  
His hand has found your right breast  
Like your belly  
Your Boobs have gotten bigger too  
Copia wasn't complaining  
He enjoyed them

You were turned on pretty quickly  
Your hand found his half hard cock  
Looking for some attention  
You gladly gave to him

"Remove you panties, he whispers, I need to taste your sweetness"  
You flip down the sheet covering you   
And slip your panties off  
You find Copia in between your legs in a flash

"Now just lay back my love and let me take care of you."  
He pushes your pajama top to expose your baby bump  
He runs his hands over it  
before he makes his way down south

You bend your knees  
putting your feet flat on the bed  
Opening your thighs to let him in  
He is a master at his craft  
The man can eat you for hours  
His tung is magic, making you cum again and again.

Tho lately you didn't need much  
"Casto, you say in breathy voice, I want you."  
He knew what that meant.  
You wanted him inside you.

You have had to tone down the rough stuff recently.  
But you must admit the gentle, sensual style wasn't bad either.

Copia preferred you from behind recently  
Because he was afraid he'd hurt your belly  
And you would never deny him pleasure 

You removed your top  
Got on your hands and knees

Copia came around to your face  
and you opened your mouth  
Allowing him entrance  
You puts the head of his cock in your mouth  
And you roll your tung over it  
As he strokes himself

He loved watching you  
But it got too much for  
And he rolled his head back and moaned  
He was ready

Crawling on the bed behind you  
He gently, slowly, entered you  
He thrusts were soft and gentle  
You pushed back in time with his motions  
Slowly he fucked you

Leaning forward just enough to change the angle  
but not the pace  
He reach down between your legs  
To find your clit with his finger  
Still fucking you slow  
As he kisses your upper back and shoulders

It didn't take long for you to cum  
You bouncing on his dick as you moaned his name  
He couldn't hold back  
Hearing you in the throws of passion  
Did him in, he came pretty intensely  
He words were complete gibberish

You both collapse together  
Catching your breath  
Looking at each other , like "WOW"  
"Your glowing, he says my Love."  
"I'm happy", you answer him

You both clean up and get comfortable in bed  
Almost every night for a month now  
Before you went to sleep  
Copia would lay with you  
And talk to the baby  
Sometimes his mustache would tickle your belly

Tonight was no different  
As you both lay naked  
He would tell it stories  
Like how you and Copia met  
Or even sing to it.  
As you lazily run your fingers thru his hair 

"Cara, he says looking up at you  
"I'd like to have a dinner party for some colleges."  
"I want show of my new bride and our baby Copia."  
He winks at you and smiles.

"Who are you inviting ?"  
you ask

"Well I was thinking the Emeritus Brother's" (of course)  
Plus two or three more acquaintances.

"Is this going to turn into Church politics again?"  
You ask  
"Every time you've have people over for dinner it turns to business."  
"I promise Cara, he says I won't discuss business this time."  
He gives you the puppy dog eyes,  
Begging for you to say yes.  
You sigh and say "OK"

"I knew I could get her to agree"  
He whispers to the baby.  
And kisses your belly  
You start can't help but laugh.

"Kiss me you fool."  
You say  
And he crawls up the bed to you  
And kisses you deeply  
"Thank you, he says brushing some hair from your face

"For what?"  
you ask  
"For this, for our lives together"  
"It's more than I could imagine Cara."

"Casto , this is the life we should have shared decades ago."  
"It's our time, my darling." you say to him

"Yes, our time." He yes agreeing with you.  
"It's late, let's get some sleep."  
You say yawning as cuddle next to him.  
"Good night Casto." you say sleepily  
"Good night my love" Copia answers  
As he turns out the light.


	47. "Party?, what party?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh you mean this ,party. We've been expecting you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copia kept himself busy  
> Between his work for the Church,  
> He was planning the dinner party for the up coming Saturday  
> But he made sure he was there with you at night.  
> He invited his guests and was pleased to see they all said yes.  
> The Emeritus Brothers , even Dante was coming  
> Plus 3 more  
> Papa Nihl  
> Sister Imperator  
> And another person  
> Someone named Rachel.  
> Copia loved to entertain it was in his blood.  
> And was excited about the event  
> He was happy and you were glad to be a part of it.

The night had finally come  
Copia was putting the finishing touches on things  
While you got ready  
You decided on a little black dress  
It was a bit form fitting  
But you could pull it off  
It showed off your belly

Your guests would arrive in about 45 minutes  
Copia was in his usual all black  
Looking as sexy as always  
Hair slicked back, smelling good

God if you only had more time  
You'd have your way with him.  
But that would have to wait until later.

After putting up your hair in a messy bun you went looking for Copi a  
You found him in the kitchen  
He just finished his last tray of hors d' oeuvres  
When you came in

He looked you up and down  
"You look incredible, Cara."  
You smiled and thanked him  
He came over an kissed your cheek  
"I can't wait for later, my pretty."  
"For what?" you ask  
"To get you out of that dress."  
He smirked as the doorbell rang

He looked at his watch  
"They're early."  
He said

Copia answers the door  
There was an elderly man with white eyes  
and an oxygen tank  
Dressed in Papal robes And an older woman in a plain black dress  
Her hair is two toned grey  
in a medium shag cut

The man was old as fuck  
Older then Edwardo, if that is possible  
The lady looked stern  
Definitely wouldn't want her as your enemy

Dante was behind them with a redhead  
Copia greeted the older couple first  
You were introduced to Sister Imperator  
And Papa Nihl  
"Lovely to meet you" you say to them both  
Papa Nihl nodded  
Taking a few inhales off his oxygen mask  
Sister Imperator greeted you politely but not really friendly

Copia escorted them into the living room  
As you greeted Dante and his guest  
Dante sauntered up to you  
With hungry eyes  
"Cara, he said, you're radiant."  
He kissed your cheek and whispered  
"If I got you pregnant , it would be twins." He winks 

"Let me introduce you to Rachel."  
He says turning to his date  
She was gorgeous  
But Dante wouldn't be with anything less  
She had red hair, green eyes and a body that made you jealous  
You felt like a bowling ball in this dress.

"Rachel, this is Madam Copia, the lady of the house."  
He says dramatically (including hand gestures)  
You welcome them into your home.

They follow you into the living room  
Where Copia was talking to Nihl and Sister Imperator  
Whatever they were talking about  
Ended quickly when you entered the room

Everyone was getting settled  
When the doorbell rang again.

You answered the door  
Leaving Copia to handle the others

When you open the door  
There stands Edwardo in his vestments  
With Vincenzo standing next to him

Edwardo looked young  
Compared to Papa Nihl

Vincenzo was looking very dapper  
Dressed in an all black 3 piece suit  
And a fedora hat and shades  
Even if it was night time

You welcomed them in  
Vincenzo took your hands in his  
And gives you the once over  
"I can see what you and Copia have been up to."  
He says and kissed both of your hands  
"You look amazing, Cara." he says  
As he makes his way t words to voices

Edwardo shuffles up to you  
He and beckons you closer  
You lean in to listen

"You're having a son."  
You looked shocked  
It was too soon to know  
"How do you know?"  
You ask  
"Child I know many things."  
He rumbles  
"He will be born for greatness, it is foretold."

"Please don't tell anyone", you implore  
" I want to surprise Casto." 

"Very well, but don't hesitate. I can not promise I can hold that information for long."  
That is all he said and he follows Vincenzo 

You stood in the foyer for a moment to collect your thoughts  
Closing you eyes  
Holding back tears of joy

Running your hands over your belly

You think to yourself  
"We're having a son, I'm giving Casto a son."  
You decided you'll tell him tonight  
After everyone is gone

"Cara, are you coming?"  
Copia's voice interrupted your thoughts  
As he walks up behind you  
"Our guests are waiting, Darling."  
He puts his hands on your shoulders  
And kisses the back of your neck  
You try to hide the tears  
In your eyes

You turn and look at him  
He has a concerned look on his face  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks  
You nob and say  
"Yes just having a moment, damn hormones."

He looks at you like he doesn't believe you  
But says nothing more about it

You both walk back into the living room  
To be with your guests


	48. Dinner time

You and Copia join your guests in the living room  
Copia thanks everyone for coming  
And celebrating the news of a new arrival to the Copia household  
He asks Vincenzo for a little help in the kitchen  
He kisses your cheek  
And suggests you get to know Papa Nihl and Imperator  
He leaves you to mingle 

Rachel and Dante were sitting on the couch enjoying a drink  
Papa Nihl , Imperator and Edwardo were talking quietly across the room  
As you approach them they stop 

Imperator greets you with a smile  
That leaves you uncomfortable.  
You try not to show it

"Let me congratulate you my dear on your pregnancy."  
She says, in a firm tone  
"We're so happy for you both."

Papa Nihl finally speaks to you  
"Yes , Copia was a devoted employee in our Church for years, he has earned this moment."  
"I brought my saxophone if you'd care to hear me play."

Imperator interrupts and says  
"Papa, I don't think that is necessary."

Just as you are about to say something,  
Copia and Edwardo bring out some hoers d'oeuvres  
And announces dinner will be ready in 30 minutes

Vincenzo with wine in hand joins you and the others  
He could see you looked a bit tense

Putting his hand on your shoulder ,to make you feel at ease  
"Why don't you come and sit down Cara" he said, you look a little tired."

He walks you over to a chair  
"Thank you, you whisper.  
"It's OK, he says, you looked a bit lost." 

"Imperator can be intense , he says, she takes getting used to."  
"Nihl is harmless but takes his cues from her."

"Are they a couple?" you ask  
"Rumor has it, when Nihl was young and performing , they had a fling."  
"But now it is just business and she is his right hand ."

"Nihl was a singer, like all of you were?" you ask with surprise  
"Yes, Edwardo says, he was the first, even before Edwardo,he is our Father."

"And your mother?" you ask  
"She died giving birth to Dante."  
He replied  
"I vaguely remember her, we were raised by nannies and had little contact with her."  
He answered

Copia returned to the living room  
And asked everyone to take their seats at the table  
Dinner was served.

Everyone gathered in the dinning room  
Copia had prepared a special meal  
Rack of lamb, with roasted potatoes and greens with almonds  
Vincenzo had gone down to the wine cellar  
And found a red wine to compliment the meal  
Under the circumstances you had water.

The conversation was casual  
You listened mostly  
The topics went from music to art  
To who was the best leader of the Church.

Nihl threw in his two cents  
Recalling when he was head honcho  
Imperator was quick to change the subject.

When dinner came to an end  
The doors to the veranda were opened  
And your guests wondered outside  
To enjoy the night air  
While you helped Copia clear the table  
He told you that wasn't necessary  
But you did it anyways

"You cooked a great meal Casto, " you say  
"It's the least I can do."

Dante came in the kitchen to refill his glass  
"Well done , my compliments to the chef." he said  
Copia thanked him

"So is Rachel your girlfriend?" you ask Dante with a raised eyebrow  
"You two seem quite friendly."  
"I just met her today, she's Nihl's private nurse." he says gloating  
"I bummed a ride off the old man and she was in the car."  
"Besides you know I make friends easily." he winks at you

Copia and you just laugh , "Oh Dante you're such a slut." you say  
He takes a bow dramatically. "Thank you."

You finish loading the dish washer  
"Well let's join our guests,shall we?" Copia says  
The rest of this can wait til later.

Edwardo and Vincenzo have retired to the living room  
Full from dinner  
Edwardo had found the brandy  
Dante had joined him  
Edwardo was sleeping his meal off  
Lightly snoring in the corner  
"Look at him."  
Dante says to Vincenzo  
"He can sleep anywhere."  
They look at each other and laugh

Rachel was with Nihl and Imperator  
On the veranda  
She had just finished checking his vitals  
And his O2 tank level.

She finished her duties and went into the house

Copia went outside to get them  
While you went to sit down with VIncenzo

You and your guests talked  
After 20 minutes  
You realize Copia had not returned  
With Nihl and Imperator

You excuse yourself to find them  
They were still out on the veranda  
From the looks of things  
And their body language  
This was not a casual conversation  
It had business written all over it

"He promised me , not tonight."  
You thought to yourself  
Copia saw you standing in the doorway  
And stopped talking  
"Cara, darling, I was just coming in."  
He said walking t words you, taking your hands

Imperator looked annoyed that you had interrupted  
Nihl just stands there 

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." You said giving Copia a look  
"Nothing is more important than you tonight my love."  
He replies kissing your hands

Copia turned to Nihl and Imperator  
"Let's join the others for a night cap."

"Well, we really should be going."  
Imperator said with an attitude  
"Nihl's O2 is getting low and that nurse of his forgot to bring and extra tank."  
She seemed very displeased

"I like Rachel, she's hot."  
Nihl spoke up with a toothy grin  
Imperator got angry and huffed off into the house  
"She'll get over it he said."  
And followed her inside

"Cara, I am sorry, they cornered me."  
Copia pleads his case  
He knows he broke his promise to you.  
"Not now Casto, we'll talk later." and you go inside.


	49. Guilty as Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copia stands on the veranda  
> He watches you walk back into the house  
> Leaving him alone with  
> His thoughts
> 
> He has disappointed you tonight  
> He could see it in your eyes  
> Now he had to tell you  
> That he has been summoned  
> Back to the Church for a few days
> 
> That the annual fiscal meetings  
> Were upon them again  
> And he was obligated to attend
> 
> Part of the agreement he made  
> When he retired
> 
> Imperator never did care for conference calls  
> She always wanted Copia  
> At her beckon call
> 
> He had held her off this long  
> Now she demanded he attend  
> Pregnant wife or not
> 
> She reminded him  
> Without the Church  
> He would not have immortality  
> To be able to look for "That woman."  
> As she put it.

Reluctantly Copia goes back in the house

When he enters the living room  
Imperator and Nihl  
Were saying their good byes  
With Rachel and a pouting Dante right behind them

Clearly Dante was unhappy  
About them leaving so soon

It was way too early for him,  
It was barely 9 PM

Copia joined you in thanking them  
As they headed to the car

Mean while back inside  
Edwardo had just awoke  
Hearing the commotion  
And Vincenzo figured  
This was a good time to leave

Once Edwardo was awake enough  
They too said their farewell  
And left.

Now it was just the two of you  
And the elephant in the room

You started cleaning up the living room  
Trying to avoid the conversation  
That was coming

You could feel that something  
Had happened outside  
Between Copia, Nihl and Imperator  
But you weren't sure what

Copia followed you  
In the kitchen  
And started the dishes  
He had left from earlier

"Cara why don't you go relax, I can handle these myself."  
You were a bit tired from tonight.  
"OK" was all you said  
And headed to the bedroom

You got undressed and took a shower  
You had just finished changing  
When Copia entered the bedroom

You had put on the long black silk nightgown he loved so much  
You were admiring you belly in the mirror  
When he walked in  
You turned and smiled at him  
When you saw him in the reflection.

He stood there a moment looking at you  
He looked like he had something on his mind  
He finally spoke....  
"I, I have to go away for a while Cara."  
The smile disappeared for your face  
And a look of confusion replaced it.

"This has to do with the Church, doesn't it." you asked  
Your hands were fidgeting with your night gown  
You already knew the answer to that question  
"Yes Cara it does." he answered hesitantly

"Why?" you asked in a sad tone

"Imperator is insistent I attend the fiscal meeting held at the Abbey."  
"Because I am a top Financier I am obligated to be there."  
"She is not backing down on this."  
He replied

"How long will you be gone?" You asked in a concerned voice  
"No more than 3-5 days," he said sadly  
"If I leave Wednesday morning I will be home late Sunday night."

"That's only a few days from now." you say

"I will not leave until I have arranged for someone to come stay with you , my love."  
"I need to know you will be taken care of." he said trying to ease your mind

"I 'm sorry I disappointed you tonight Cara, I swear I tried to avoid those two ."  
"I knew she would try to slip in Church business tonight, but out of respect, I had to invite them."  
Copia defends his actions to you.  
"I hope you can forgive me."  
He turns to walk into the bathroom

"We're having a boy."  
You blurt out

That stops Copia in his tracks.  
He slowly turns around  
"Who told you this?"  
he asks sternly

"Edwardo told me tonight." you say  
You are looking down at your hands  
As you run them over your belly

You look up to meet Copia's watering eyes  
"A son? "  
He says in a whisper

He rushes to you  
Placing his hands on your shoulders  
He looks you in the eyes

Tears running down your face  
You say, "Yes Casto, we're going to have a son."

"Edwardo told me, that our son would be born for greatness."  
You watch Copia's eyes widen.

"I have no doubt that he will." he replies

He kisses you softly at first  
Then passionately

He slides down one of the straps  
From your night gown  
Exposing your shoulder and then kisses it  
Working t wards your neck

"You smell delicious, good enough to eat, my dear."  
He whispers in your ear

"Do you forgive me, Cara?"  
He asks  
You nob as you place your forehead to his  
"I can never stay mad at you long, Casto."  


He goes back to kissing you slowly  
He looks down at you  
And says.  
"This night gown would look better on the floor."

You remove the other strap from your shoulder  
And let it pool around your feet.  
Copia looks you over  
Running his hands over your belly  
Then to your breasts  
Fondling the full bosoms you have newly acquired

Kissing you once more  
He directs to the bed  
"Bend over," he commands  
You lay your upper body on the bed  
Your head resting on your fore arms  
As he comes up behind you  
He starts to grope your ass  
Taking in the view

His hands run from your ass to your shoulders  
Giving you a sensual back rub  
Relaxing you  
And turning you on

He told you how he was going to fuck you like this  
How good it was going to feel  
How you will moan his name 

He stopped only momentarily to disrobe  
Then he begins again  
He dips his fingers between your folds  
"Someone is already wet."  
"Do I make you wet, my love?"  
"Does the thought of me fucking you , turn you on?"

You look over your shoulder at him  
"Casto, you whine, You know it does, stop teasing."

"Someone is restless, aren't they."

"Are you going to be a good girl and take it all?"  
"Every inch of me?" He whispers in your ear

You an feel his hard cock between your ass cheeks

"Yes I will."  
you say becoming a little frustrated

"You will what?"  
He asks

"I will take it all, now please Casto, don't make me wait."  
You beg

"Good girl, " he replies

He grabs your ass and spreads your cheeks  
As he watches the tip of his dick  
Disappear inside your pussy  
Then pulls it back out

Each time going a little deeper  
As you try to push back.  
He pulls out completely  
"No,no you stay still my love."  
"If you move, I will stop."

You promise you'll be good.  
He starts all over  
He watches your pussy devours his cock  
Until he is filled you to the hilt  
He widened his stance to go in just a little deeper  
You can feel your ass is right up against his stomach  
And his balls are tickling your taint

He takes your breath away  
Slowly he starts to move  
Pulling out almost completely then tortuously slow filling you again

"Cara you're so wet, my cock is slick from your juices."  
He pulls out and wipes himself with his fingers  
And brings them to his lips, tasting you

He opens his eyes and looks at you  
With lust and want.

"Get on your back, he says  
You lay on your back knees bend  
Feet on the mattress

"Touch yourself," he said in a whisper  
He request instantly gets you hot

Your middle finger finds your clit  
And it doesn't take long for you to come undone  
Copia stands there watching you in awe  
As he strokes himself

"Cara that was so beautiful."  
As he grabs your hips  
Pulling you to the edge of the bed  
He flings your legs over his shoulders  
And enters you again  
Taking your breath away.

He leans back to watch as he enters you again  
He guides your hand back to your clit  
You pleasure yourself, as Copia fucks you  
He never takes his eyes off your face.  
Watching every move you make

"Cara I could do this forever." He pants  
"Promise me we will," he says

"I promise Casto, we will always make love."  
You reply barely audible  
You're close to your second orgasm  
And Copia's gyrations are becoming erratic  
Signally he is close to his own

His last few thrusts were more forceful  
And that sent him over the edge  
As he remained inside you  
You rode out your orgasm on his his dick  
Grabbing your breasts as you came .

He leans forward supporting his weight  
With his hands on the mattress  
And kisses your belly

He pulls out of you And helps you up  
To a setting position  
On the edge of the bed

"Care to join me in a hot shower, my love?"  
Copia asks as he extends his hand to you

You take it and follow him into the bathroom  
You're both exhausted and sweaty  
In need of a shower and some sleep.

You take turns washing each other  
And return to the bedroom  
You dry off and climb in bed first  
Copia joins you a few moments later

He crawls in bed t wards you and positions himself by your stomach  
He peppers you naked belly with kisses.  
"Hello little one," he whispers and kisses it again.

Copia looks up at you and says  
"We must start thinking of a name for this little fella".  
"Something impressive." he thinks out loud

You run your fingers thru his damp hair Looking down at the man you love.  
Hearing him talk like that melts your heart.

He slithers up to the head of the bed  
As you turn out the light  
You get in the spooning position  
As he comes from behind  
He wraps his arm around you  
And kisses your neck

"I wish you didn't have to go." you say quietly  
"But I understand you have your responsibilities, I will miss you tho."

"I'm not leaving for a few days and I will be home as soon as I possibly can Cara."  
He whispers back to you

"I love you Casto." You say dozing off  
"I love you too Cara, goodnight."


	50. Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping from Saturday night to Tuesday evening  
> The night before Copia is to leave.
> 
> (I am sorry about how this loaded, not the way I typed it out)

You sit on the edge of the bed  
With your hands resting on your belly  
Watching Copia pack his bags  
How he meticulously folds his clothes just so.

You watch him move about the room  
His thick thighs and sexy legs  
Just taking it all in

Every once in a while he'd stop and kiss your lips  
Ever so softly  
Then go back to what he was doing.

Finally after packing and repacking  
He's got everything

He'll be leaving in the morning

He was notified that he would be picked up at 8 AM sharp  
Imperator was sending a car  
To ensure he would be on time .

She acted more like his mother

He didn't seem to mind how bossy she was  
He just ignored her demeanor  
And did what was asked of him.

Apparently that is how you deal with her,  
You thought to yourself  
Luckily you don't have to.

But you are going to miss Copia  
This is the first time you two had been apart in months  
Now with the baby in the picture it was even more valued.

You knew it wasn't permanent , but still

"I still can't believe that Dante is my babysitter."  
You say to Copia  
"I'm going to end up babysitting him."

"He's not your babysitter, Copia replies, he's your house guest."  
"Besides that is why Rachel is coming with him."  
"She's a nurse and I'd feel better if someone with some medical experience was here."  
"Dante has Rachel to play with, you'll be fine." He replied in a reassuring tone

"Besides I don't want to talk about Dante on my last night home."  
He coos to you

"What do you want to talk about?" you ask  
He is now standing in front of you  
Looking down as he cups your face in his hands  
"I don't want to talk at all", he smiles lasciviously He leans in and kisses you "I'm going to miss you , my love."He says in a whisper "I know," you answer back He kisses you again softly As he places a hand on your belly "And I'll miss our talks little one." He says looking down at his hand. "You'll have time to come up with some names while I'm gone" He says "And start working on the nursery, that will keep you busy." "Maybe Dante can help me pick out colors", you laugh out loud Casto looks at you funny, then realizes it was a joke That man sometimes I swear. Copia cooked a wonderful meal that night You two ended spooning on the couch "Pretty soon we won't be able to do this." You say laughing "At least comfortably anyway." "My belly will be too big for a lot of things." "Don't you worry, We'll figure it out." Copia says , his breath on your neck. "There are many ways to pleasure a women." "Really?" you say looking over your shoulder at him. "Is there...." "Oh yes, shall I show you?" he asks inquisitively "Please do." You reply Getting up off the couch He carried you to the bedroom.. He lay you down gently But not before kissing you. He starts to unbutton his shirt You lay there watching Anticipating his next move You didn't want him to go Not having him between your legs every night Was going to be very lonely "Let's get you out of those clothes His voice brought you back from your day dream He stood there naked Half hard , wanting you You sit up and removed your top Then you unbuttoned your pants Copia was there to help you remove them Pulling the end by your feet He moved in closer Pulling you close to the edge of the bed He moves in to kiss you He hooks his fingers on the waste band of your panties And tugs at them You lift your hips in response Your panties end up on the floor somewhere in the room Last to go was your bra Which you flung in the direction of your panties He is now in between your thighs On his knees , hands rubbing your thighs Looking at you lovingly "Cara your look lovely tonight." He runs his hands up your thighs And over our baby bump "I will be home before you know. it." He could read your face, he knew. Part of you was nervous Him returning to his old stomping ground You didn't trust Nihl or Imperator for some reason You could see how happy Copia was Being back in game, doing what he loves best. He's retired but a man like him gets bored He will always have that drive to be number one He'd go back in a minute and you knew it You hope that this trip will get it out of his system He'll come back and prepare for the baby to be born And that will keep him distracted He won't want to travel His soft kisses on your belly Bring you out of your thoughts He is moving back between your legs Now , where were we." "Ah, yes so many was to please a women." "Isn't that what we were talking about my love?" He asks his hands caressing your thighs He looks up at you eyes intense He licks his lips "SO many was." He licks his thumb He rolls it over your clit A few time before he uses his tung You open your legs for him His tung enters your opening Tasting you Then back to your clit He continues for what seems like hours Your so wet for him "Cara, you're dripping ." He remarks "You're almost ready He gets up and goes to his night stand drawer He comes back with a dildo in his hand "I'm going to enjoy watching this." he says He starts rubbing the tip of the Dildo in your opening Getting it slick with your juices Each time going a little deeper He then rubs the head of the dildo on your clit Watching your reaction "I have a surprise for you my love." He grins "It vibrates." He whispers As he slips the dildo inside you And turns it on First on low Then on the higher speed You eyes roll back in your head As he thrusts the dildo in and out of you You're grabbing the bed sheets and breathing hard You try to hold still But it feels amazing you can't but squirm Your cries of passion are too much for Copia He removes the dildo And stands up He cock is at full attention He grabs your legs and Enters your slowly Being careful not to hurt you He fills you completely Leaning forward he fondles your breasts Sucking one nipple than the other You're still breathing heavy when he starts to move He looks at you "Did you like my surprise?" He asks All you can do is nob yes. He moves a little quicker still being careful You wrap your arms around his neck Pulling him into a kiss He mouth muffles your sounds "God Cara , you feel so good." "How could I ever exist with out you?" He buries his face in your neck Holding you tightly Breathing your ear his sounds are lovely, he is getting closer to the finish line You begin to counter thrust a little Adding to the friction It is enough for you both to come almost simultaneously Both taking a moment to catch your breath You look at him with a smile "I will miss you Casto" you say placing a hand on his cheek He turns his head and kisses your palm HE slowly rolls on his side Hole you One hand on your belly as you lay on your back You lay there for a few minutes in silence Just enjoying the moment Finally it was time to wash up "I believe we both need a shower." He said "I have to be up early tomorrow." You get up and follow him into the shower After washing each other And toweling off you both climb into bed Copia taking the time to talk to the baby Explaining that he's be back soon and They would do this again Kissing your belly one more time He crawls back up to snuggle with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning comes too soon
> 
> Copia's bags are by the front door
> 
> You are standing in the foyer with Copia  
> He takes you in his arms  
> Holding you, kissing you  
> Which is to hold him over until he gets back  
> He promises to make it up to you.
> 
> A car pulls up  
> And the driver blows the horn
> 
> Copia steps outside  
> As the driver is coming up to help him with his bags  
> A silver masked fella
> 
> Copia hands his bag to him, as he turns to you  
> "One more kiss," he says  
> Kissing you softly  
> "I'll call you later tonight."  
> He says "Dante and Rachel will be arriving later today."  
> "I love you , Cara."  
> He says as he gets in the car.
> 
> You stand by the car  
> Copia closes the door  
> He rolls down the window and blows you a kiss as the car pulls away  
> He heading back down the drive and disappearing out of sight.


	51. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't feel alive  
> If I can breathe the air  
> That's been frozen  
> When you're so far away  
> And I just need to find  
> A simple kind of way  
> To keep you closer  
> 'Cause you're every part of me

Copia lay his head against the back of the seat  
Closing his eyes  
Listening to the wheels on the road

He was going back to the Abbey  
How many years he has lived there  
He has forgotten  
It has been too many life times

But now he is going back a changed man  
His life does not solely revolve around the Church  
It is no longer his only source of comfort

He has something else in his life  
Someone else in his life  
Someone who fills the void the Church could not

His time away from Cara will prove to be a challenge  
The life they have created is perfect  
Too perfect for words  
Now that they are expecting  
A boy no less  
He can not believe the gifts  
The Dark Lord has granted him

His hard work and suffering  
For all those lonely years  
Has finally been rewarded

The only thing that would make this a complete package  
Was to be ascend to a Papa.  
The ultimate goal.

That he did not achieve  
He had decided his time at the Church had run it's course  
He wanted to pursue other things in his life  
He wanted to search for the women he was meant to be with  
He could not do that living in the Abbey.

He had been rewarded for his loyalty   
He had been allowed to pursue a private life   
Outside the Church

Sister Imperator had not been so pleased  
She felt like he wasting his time  
He could easily find a sister  
With in the Church to make him a wife  
But he knew she was out there , somewhere

He only wish was that he could bring Cara with him  
Show everyone his beautiful wife  
And the son she was carrying.

Maybe some day, he thought  
But for now he had business to deal with  
And Sister Imperator  
With her constantly barking orders  
Papa Nihl was the only one who  
Seemed to deal with her the best

She had defended Copia to Nihl  
Even if Nihl didn't feel he could do the job  
Copia always proved him wrong

Until Copia decided he wanted out  
Sister Imperator took it personally  
She has never been the same since  
Her answers short and discordant

He must face that now as well.  
The night of the party was the first time   
He had seen her since he left  
Having done must of his business  
via telephone, he had no need to see her in person

He felt , some how   
She was trying to get him to come back  
But that life was in the past and he was ready to begin a new one  
With his Beloved Cara


	52. Welcome

It was mid-afternoon when your guests arrive  
You had been looking over paint samples for the nursery  
When the door bell rang.

Opening the door  
Dante is in a casual black and white suit  
And rhinestone encrusted shades

He pulls the glasses down his nose  
and with a lustful glare  
Peers over the top of them

"Hello gorgeous," he says  
"I must admit, you're even hotter knocked up."  
He growls as he saunters into the house

You look for Rachel  
Expecting to see her coming up the walk way  
"Where is Rachel?"  
you ask  
After a few minutes

"She's not coming," he answered  
You turn and look at him  
"What do you mean ,she's not coming?"  
"What did you do?!"  
Your tone accusation-al

"Why do you assume it was my fault?"  
He says  
You cross your arms in front of you and give him a look.  
"OK, he says, she found me with a Sister."  
"She got pissed and dumped me."  
He says pouting  
Trying to become the victim.

With a heavy sigh  
You realize, you're here alone with "Casanova"  
"Great." you say sarcastically

"Now don't be like that,"  
Dante says trying to sweet talk you.  
"I'm sure we can find plenty of things to do around here."  
You give him a look of "FUCK OFF."  
He gets it and says  
"Or not."

"Grab your bag, I'll show you where you'll sleep."  
You saying walking down the hall.  
He grabs his suit case and follows you.

You give him the furthest bedroom from yours.  
Then you leave him to get unpacked  
You go back to what you were doing before he arrived

A while later he joins you in the dining room  
Your paint samples and fabric swatches  
Spread out over the table

He has made himself a drink  
Standing on the other side of the table  
"What is all this?"  
he asks  
"It's for the nursery, it's a boy."

You answer him with a smile

He stops and looks at you in shock  
"A boy?" he says quietly, eye brows raised

"Does Imperator know yet?"  
He says  
You look at him weird  
"Why should she care." you ask with a bit of attitude.

Dante realizes he said something he shouldn't of and replies  
"No reason, she's just nosy." 

"Well I'm sure Casto will tell her and Nihl the news when he arrives."  
You say proudly, he is so excited

"I'd be too if you were my wife."  
He says softly  
"Making a baby with you would be amazing."

You give him a glare.  
"Look Dante, let's set the record straight."  
You tell him firmly  
"I'm not going to sleep with you, ever.  
Although I appreciate the "compliments"  
You use your hands to make the quotation marks in the air  
"You're really not my type." You tell him.  
"Besides I'm in love my husband."

He stops for a minute and thinks.  
"I'm really not your type?"  
He seems puzzled by this

The look on his face was amusing  
You wonder if anyone had ever told him that before  
Probably not  
No doubt he is a ladies man,  
You're just not that lady.

"Dinner will be in an hour."  
You say , as you start cleaning off the table  
"Feel free to relax in the living room," you say

Just then the phone rang  
You go to answer it.  
It was Copia,  
He had just got settled into his quarters  
And wanted to hear your voice

He could tell you weren't your usual self  
"What is it Cara?" you seem off  
So you tell him what happened.

"Has he hit on you yet?"  
He asks  
"Twice at least."  
You answer

"Ah, Dante he'll never learn."  
Copia says  
"If you want I can have Imperator come out there.  
Dante won't give her any trouble." He says

"I'll take my chances with Dante, thank you." you reply  
Copia can't help but laugh , "Oh Cara, that's priceless."

"Well would Vincenzo be a better choice then ," he inquires

You think about it  
Vincenzo you could deal with  
He'd be the buffer between you and  
Dante and his "come ons"

"Yes I guess that would be OK."  
you reply  
"If He doesn't mind."

"I doubt he will." Copia states  
"I'm sure he owes me a favor from something."

"I'll let you know tomorrow."  
"Do you think you can keep Dante at arms length for one night?"  
he laughs  
"If I stuff him full of food and wine, maybe." you answer  
Copia chuckles.

"I can't say I blame him my pet, you're so sexy."  
He growls in the phone  
"You know if I were home right now I'd be between your thighs."  
Your cheeks get warm thinking about it  
"What else would you do?" You ask innocently

"I'd have you ride me reverse cowgirl style,  
So I can see your face when I explode inside you."  
He says with lust in his voice

"I'd make you scream my name so loud ,  
The neighbors would hear it." He admits

"I miss you already," you say sweetly in the phone  
"Me too my love." He answers  
"I'll call you every night and talk dirty to you."  
He promises

"It's going to be lonely in bed without you Casto."  
You say sadly  
"I know my love, but it's only a few days."  
I"ll be back soon."

"Well I better go" you say "I need to find Dante,  
And make sure he isn't raiding my panty drawer."

Copia lets out a laugh  
"Yes well he has quite the collection ."

"Good luck." he says  
"I love you and Baby Copia ."

"I love you also Casto, good night."  
You hang up the phone and return to your guest

You find Dante in the kitchen  
He had started dinner for you.

"You cook ?" You ask surprised  
"Yes ,all the Emeritus Brothers are good cooks."  
He acted like his feelings were hurt  
"Where do you think Copia learned to cook."  
He replied  
"From you?"  
you ask  
"Well, No " he said "Vincenzo taught him actually."  
"But we all were taught at one point."  
"I don't just have skills in the bedroom you know."  
He replied  
Giving you a sexy look  
You burst out laughing  
Not meaning to of course

"I'm sorry" you say "I didn't mean to insult you. please forgive me."  
He thinks about it "OK" he says

"So Vincenzo and Casto were close when they were younger?"  
you inquire

"Yes, they palled around together."  
"When Copia first arrived he was a broken man"  
Dante said  
"Vincenzo took him under is wing and helped him adjust to his new life."  
"They became good friends and liked to drink together."  
"I was a bit younger but sometimes would tag along with them."

"I see" you reply

"Where does Imperator fit into this?"  
You ask  
"Imperator?"  
He says  
"What do you mean?"

"Well she seems to rule over everyone, including Nihl."

"She is Nihl's right hand, so to speak"  
He answered

"She has just always been there, she makes things happen.  
She makes sure things run correctly, not just the Sister of Sin but everything."

"Vincenzo told me there were rumors of an affair with Nihl when they were younger."  
You say  
"I do not know about that I was a child when that happened." He answered  
"Why do you ask?" he says

"Well Copia offered to send her here to stay with us."

Dante's face turned sheet white, "Imperator is coming here?"  
He looked scared  
"No worries " you laughed "she's not, VIncenzo is, tomorrow."

"What? Why " he whined

"Are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself alone with me?"  
He asked stepping back and posing for you

"Ah, no sorry that's not it." you answer in a bedpan tone  
"OH" he says going back to cooking  
"Well all I can say is, you have no idea what you're missing."

You roll your eyes  
and shake your head

"I'd say dinner is ready, hungry my dear?"  
Dante asks

You set the table as Dante plates his chicken piccata  
It smelled wonder

"This is delicious Dante" you say  
"Thank you Cara" he answers "I'm glad you like it."  
You finished your meal  
And helped Dante clean up

The evening was quiet

You and Dante watched old re-runs of the Addams Family  
Dante kept stating how hot Morticia was  
And how Lily from the Munster's was second rate, but doable.

You finally climbed into bed  
(locking your door, just in case)  
Bidding Dante a good night  
You fell asleep wondering what Copia was doing that very moment.


	53. Home coming

When Copia's car pulled up in front of the Abbey  
Sister Imperator was waiting outside  
In her usual rigid stance holding a clipboard  
Wearing the standard issue Nun habit  
And sensible shoes.

Nihl was standing next her  
Looking bored and not really sure  
Why he was there.

The Ghoul who was driving  
Got out of the car and came around to  
Open Copia's door for him

Copia gets out  
Straightens out his jacket  
And takes a look around

Taking in the beauty of the old building  
Just like the day he first arrived.  
How his life has changed since then

"Welcome Cardinal." Imperator spoke up. "I have your itinerary ready."  
"Seester," Copia replied, "Always a pleasure."

Copia turned to Papa Nihl  
"Cardinal." Nihl replied in a monotone voice  
"Papa ," Copia replied, trying to fist bump Papa (Badly)  
Nihl just looked at him with a blank glare  
"Right," Copia said, awkwardly

He turned back to Imperator  
"Well then Seester ,shall we go in?" Copia motioned to the Abbey

"Of course Cardinal", she replies

She turned on her heels and

Started walking t wards the door

She stopped and looked at Copia and Nihl

Just waiting 

Copia finally got the hint

And opened the door for her

"Thank you," she said

And she started walking briskly

Leaving Copia to catch up to her

And Nihl in the dust

Imperator immediately started rattling off Copia's schedule

But first she would show him to his quarter's

"Cardinal, we'll start with tonight, there is a cocktail party for our visitors."

Imperator said "I highly suggest you attend."

Copia knew that was not a suggestion That was an order.

"Then tomorrow morning 8 AM sharp

Breakfast will be served in the commissary

"Our first meeting is at 9 AM sharp."

Before Copia could say anything

They were outside his old room

"I thought you'd like to have your old room while you're here Cardinal" Imperator said

She unlocked the door for him

He went in first

It was much neater then he remembers

His books used to be piled up

All over the place

But the furniture was the same

So many memories ......

He lost himself for a moment

Nihl finally arrived a bit winded.

His wheezing broke Copia's trance

"There you are," Imperator said to Nihl Going over to him

"Where have you been ?" she asked

Nihl was huffing in a few puffs of Oxygen

Imperator waiting patiently for his answer.

All Nihl said was "I got lost."

Imperator rolled her eyes at him

She turned back to Copia "How is your wife Cardinal?" she asked in a conniving tone

Copia knew she knew by her tone she was just asking to be polite

But he didn't care,

He knew she disapproved of his marriage outside the church

He didn't care

He knew she was unhappy that they weren't present for the wedding

He didn't care

He loved his wife and their unborn child

"She 's fine thank you Seester for asking."

"I do have wonderful news, it's a boy." He said proudly

Imperator's face turned serious

She shot a look at Papa Nihl

Who was standing there looking back at her With the same expression

"How long have you known this?" Imperator asked

"Since the night of the party, Edwardo told Cara,"

"But she asked him to not say anything until she told me." Copia explained

"I see" she said sternly

"Well that is wonderful news," Imperator said with fake flattery

" We're going to let you get settled and we'll see you tonight."

She turned to Nihl, "Come Papa. she said And she walked out

Nihl walked up to Copia "Congratulations on your son."

And Nihl shook his hand

"I like your wife, she is very nice," He said and grinned

"PAPA!" Imperator's voice echo down the hallway

"I gotta go." Nihl said

And scurried out of the room to catch up to Imperator.

Copia thought that was a bit odd

What a weird reaction to his news.

He just shook his head.

He unpacked , freshened up and called you.

He prepared himself for the cocktail party

He must attend

All the people he hasn't see in years

The only reason he needed to go

Was to find Vincenzo,

So he could rescue you from Dante.

He knew VIncenzo would be there

Turning on the charm for some Sister of Sin

It didn't take long for Copia to find him either

He was sitting in a wing back chair Dressed in an all black three piece suit

Surrounded by women

One was only wearing panties

Sitting on the edge of his chair

Her long hair covering her breasts slightly.

She was slender with long legs

"Casto!" Vincenzo yelled from across the room

Causing everyone to stop and look at Copia

That always made him feel awkward

Copia made his way over to Vincenzo

"Come my friend, join me."

"Pick anyone you want ." Vincenzo motioned to the ladies

"You know I only have one lady in my life now." Copia replied shaking his head

"There was a day you wouldn't turn me down, " Vincenzo said

"Those days are gone." Copia answered

"Well at least join me in a drink."

He said "My pleasure." Copia said smiling

"Besides I need to talk to you Vincenzo, alone."

"Of course, of course." He said

"Ladies please give us a moment."

As he shooed them away.

"What is it Casto." he asked

"I need a favor my friend."

"I need you go to and stay with Cara while I am gone."

Vincenzo looked confused

"I thought Dante and Rachel were out there." He said

Rachel didn't go, Dante fucked up and she dumped him."

Vincenzo rolled his eyes, "Typical Dante."

"Never got the monogamy concept." He said

"Look who is talking,how many women were just here?" Copia remarked , laughing

"I never promise anything permanent, Dante falls in lust several times a day." Vincenzo states

He can't help himself. He had a naughty nanny.

"I hear you're having a son, Congratulazioni." Vincenzo raised his glass to Copia

"How do you know?" Copia asked puzzled

"The whole place is buzzing with the news."

"I only told Imperator and Nihl, an hour ago." Copia mumbled

Wishing he hadn't and kept his mouth shut

Now everybody would want to talk to him

He was hoping to not see too many people

While he was here.

He will always be awkward

When it comes to people he doesn't know well

Another reason he wanted to get out of the Church

"I have to say their reaction was a bit odd" Copia confessed to Vincenzo

"They're odd." Vincenzo remarked

"I sometimes think the rumors about those two are true." Vincenzo stated

"There was even whisperings of a bastard child between the two.

But Imperator gave it up for adoption."

He gossiped

Copia and Vincenzo drank to many things that night

To his unborn son

To his wife

And to old friendships that never die

They reminisced about old times, about good times

It was well passed midnight When Copia stumbled back to his room

He hadn't drank like that for a while

He forgot Vincenzo was a pro

When he left Vincenzo was escorting two ladies back to his room.

Vincenzo would leave tomorrow to stay with you until Copia got home

In the meantime Copia face planted himself on the bed

Fully dressed and was passed out in no time.


	54. Coffee Talk

You awoke the next morning

It took your foggy brain a few minutes

To remember that Copia wasn't next to You.

It all was coming back

You lay there for a few minutes

Finally deciding it was time to get up

Wondering if Dante was up yet.

You got up and got dressed

Before venturing out of your bedroom.

As soon as you opened your door

The smell of coffee hit your nose

For a second you thought you were going to be sick

But you managed to take a few deep breaths

And it subsided.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen

You heard music playing

Not the usual jazz Copia played

When he was cooking

This was classic Led Zeppelin

You walk into the kitchen

And Dante is lip syncing into a spoon

To Led Zeppelin's Dazed and Confused

His back was to you

And he didn't hear you come in

He was shaking his ass all over the place

Until he turned around and realized you were there.

He jumped back a bit in shock

Quickly he turned off the music

"Bravo" you said clapping

"I can see now why you were the favorite with the ladies."

You say jokingly

Dante's ears were turning red from embarrassment

"Are you blushing?"

You ask , ribbing him a bit more.

"I didn't hear you come in." he replied

"Obviously," you answer

Giving him a smirk.

"Good morning," you say to him

"I don't even think Casto has serenaded me in the morning."

You laugh

"I think he might have to start."

Dante gives you a sly look

"Good morning, Cara."

He replied

"Coffee?"

" Just a small cup, too much isn't good for the baby."

As you run your hand over your belly

Dante pours you a cup and places on the table.

"Vincenzo will arrive sometime today."

You tell him

"HMM," was all Dante said

He was acting like his feelings were hurt

"That doesn't sound too happy," You reply

"Copia just felt better if Vincenzo was here too, nothing personal."

"I understand," Dante answers

"He's just afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me, I get it."

He says , "It happens all the time."

You just shake you head

"You got me , Dante, you figured me out."

You say in a sarcastic tone

What an ego , you thought

"Who raised you anyways?"

You find yourself asking out loud, not meaning to

Dante turns and says , "Well my Nanny of course."

"She was naughty," He said with a twinkle in his eyes

"That makes so much more sense now."

You say ironically

"What about your mother?" you inquire

"I never knew her," Dante said

"She died giving birth to me."

"But all the Emeritus had Nannies,

We never really saw our Father

Until we were old enough for school."

"I'm much younger than VIncenzo, Edwardo is ancient."

He said laughing at his own joke, wishing Edwardo was around to hear that.

"You'll be a good mother,"

He said softly

You look at him in surprise

That wasn't a come on

He was being sincere

"Thank you Dante, I hope so."

"And Copia, he will be a fine , proud Papa." Dante stated

"Yes I believe he will," you say lovingly

"I have known Copia a long time and I have never seen him so happy."

"Before you his only ambition was to be successful for the Church." Dante recalled

"When he realized he had gone a far a he could go, he left to find you."

"The rest is history."

"Why couldn't go any further in his career?" you ask

"The next step would be PAPA, but he is not of the Family bloodline."

"That stops at me." Dante states

"Nihl has been pressuring me to settle down, have children."

"He was trying to get me and Rachel together, but I messed that up."

"I am not a one women guy, he states

"I need variety." He winks

You jut roll your eyes.....

Just then the phone rings

You take the call in the living room

It's Copia sounding rushed

"No time to talk my love."

He says It sounds like he is out of breath

"Late for my first meeting, over slept."

"I was dreaming of you and I didn't want it to end."

Truth is he over slept because he drank too much

"Vincenzo will be there later today, I will call you tonight."

"Gotta go," he says quickly

And click, he was gone

You didn't even have a chance to talk

.

You returned to the kitchen with a strange expression on your face

"You OK?" Dante asked

"That was Casto, Vincenzo will be here this afternoon "

He sounded winded, he said he was running late."

"Oh boy, Dante said, that's never good."

"Imperator is a stickler for timeliness, she 'll give me an ear full."

"Poor Bastard," he muttered


	55. Tardy for class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean while back at the Abbey......

When Copia finally awoke

Looking at the clock

His blurred vision

Finally coming into focus

He realized it was 8:40

"SHIT,shit,shit!"

He literally had 20 minutes

To make it to his first meeting

Unfortunately for him

The abbey was huge

And he had a long walk

He jumped out of bed

Stumbled a bit

His head was not as ready as his body

"Damn wine."

He cursed

He knew he should of gone to bed early

But the wine and conversation were so good.

Vincenzo and him reminisced about so many things 

It was wonderful

He looked at himself in the mirror

His hair was a mess

His eyes were blood shot

Just like his younger days

He thought

Doing the best he could he smoothed his hair

Straightened out his wrinkly clothes 

From last night

And flew out the door

Stepping in the the quiet hallway outside his quarters

He knew the solitude would be short lived

He had no choice

He ran down the long hall

Head pounding, heart racing

Knowing if he was late

He was done for

Imperator didn't insist on him being here because he was a slacker

The one time he drinks too much

And he has to face her the following morning.

"Damn Vincenzo" He cursed

With a smile

How the memories of this place were rushing back

When Copia finally reached the main hall

It was as noisy and crowded as he remembered

Sisters and Bothers of the Clergy

Scurrying like rats in a maze

Rushing to their destination

Copia was about to do the same

His journey was still across the Abbey

The big old building had no short cuts

No matter what rout he took it was long

He pulled his cell phone out

And dialed your number

Out of breath he told you he only had a few minutes to talk

He mentioned VIncenzo

And that he loved you.

He'd call later , had to go.

CLICK

He shoved the phone back in his pocket

He maneuvered thru the sea of people

Making his way to the other side of the building

Everyone he passed stopped and watched him walk by

He was still known in these hallways

He had only left the Church a few years ago

He tried to ignore it

There was no time for that.

He had bigger problems right now.

As he rounded the corner of the hallway he needed to be in

The room he was looking for was all the way at the end

"Of course ."

He said breathing heavy

"Why not, I'm screwed no matter what."

He found the conference room and was just about to open the door

When Imperator was exiting

Her look was cold

She obviously was coming out to find him.

She closes the door before she speaks

"You're late Cardinal." She said sternly

"My apologies Seester," Copia replied

"Vincenzo and I were up late talking, time got away from us."

He said with a nervous smile

"I did not invite you here

For old time sake."

She spat

"I invited you here because you were voted

Employee of the month the most ever in the Church's history."

"If things go well these next few days, Cardinal,

It may be in your favor for greater things."

She said very sharply

"So don't screw this is up, my reputation is on the line."

She opened the door

"Please you first." she said

Gesturing t words the room

With an wicked grin

Copia runs his hands over his hair

And tugs on his jacket

Raising his nose a bit

He enters the conference

With Imperator on his heels

As she closes the door behind her

8PM

That evening....

Copia returns to his quarters exhausted

He forgot how tiring sitting in meetings can be

Listening to another boring lecture

About the financial situations need to be addressed

The current political Realm

Blah, blah,Blah

This he did not miss

What he missed was You.

Coming back to his room

And finding it empty

Wishing he could have brought you here

To show you the beauty of this place

He knows you would find it interesting

Both of you have a love for old buildings

He had a light dinner before

Returning to his room.

Now he was ready for some peace and quiet

And some sleep

He won't over sleep again

He just wants the next few days to go by fast

And try to keep his distance from Imperator

But from what she said to him this morning

Copia doubts that is going to happen

Although

What she said

Did peek his interest

"Maybe they want me back in Administration

Or possibly teaching classes ?"

"Professor Copia," He thought

Then laughed it off

He grabbed his phone and called you

After a few rings

You answer

"Hello handsome."

"Cara," he says in a husky voice

"Hello my sweet," He coos down the phone 

"You sound tired Casto,long day?"

You ask

"Yes, I'm afraid so." he answers

"Looks another long one tomorrow as well."

"Imperator wants to get her money's worth out of me."

He laughs

"No doubt ," you respond to him

Any mention of that women makes you feel uneasy

You can't explain why, she is so manipulative.

"What I would give to have you here ,Cara."

Copia said lovingly

"You'd love this place."

"I am in my old quarters , when I lived here."

"Sounds like you're enjoying that."

You reply , glad he found something positive.

"I am , you should see the four poster bed I am laying on."

"Cara the fun we could have." He remarked

"I will be dreaming of that tonight, my love."

He says in a sexy voice

"Remind to me to order one when I return," he said

"I am going to think up all kinds of things ,Cara."

You burst out in a giggle,

Like a school girl

"Casto, you naughty boy."

"What am I going to do with you?"

You say to him

" I am putty in your hands, my love."

He says stifling a yawn

"You need your rest my love,"

You reply

You can hear it in his voice

"I will let you get some sleep."

"But call me tomorrow ,OK?"

You ask

"Yes of course , Cara. One more thing."

"Did VIncenzo arrive this afternoon?"

He inquires

"Yes he did, and Dante fixed dinner."

You reply

"Impressive." Copia says

"Are they behaving?"

He asks

"For now," you laugh

"That's good, " Copia yawns again

"I must go now ,my love, dream of me tonight."

Copia says sleepily

"I always do."

You answer

"Good night Casto"

"Good night , Cara."

CLICK


	56. Brotherly love

Vincenzo arrived mid-afternoon, bearing gifts  
When you answered the door  
He stood there holding a huge bouquet of flowers  
He was wearing a grey 3 piece suit  
With a white shirt and tie  
Sunglasses and his fedora

"Hello Lovely lady"  
He growled  
As he stepped thru the door  
"These are for you"  
He handed you the flowers

He stepped closer to kiss your cheek  
His cologne was almost as lovely as the flowers

"Oh Vincenzo, these are beautiful," You gushed  
"Please come in." 

"Where is that little shit of a brother?"  
He asked annoyed  
"He really fucked things up, didn't he."

"Dante!" He bellowed

Dante emerged from the kitchen  
Drying his hands on his apron He had promised to cook dinner for you tonight  
Basically to "one up" Vincenzo  
Before he could offer the same.  
Always in competition with each

"Brother!" Dante said  
Acting like he was really glad to see him  
"Welcome," he said

"Save it," Vincenzo said  
Putting his gloved hand up in a stop like gesture  
"It's not my ass you need to kiss."  
"You know you'll have to face Nihl and Imperator when you return home."  
He said  
"You really have done it this time."

"Now be a good Brother and get me a glass of vino."  
He said shooing Dante back into the kitchen

Dante gave him a look  
But did what Vincenzo asked to save face

Vincenzo removed his hat and gloves  
But he left his sunglasses on

Mean while you have taken the flowers into to the dining room  
You lay then on the table  
And then got a vase to put them in

You fill the vase in the kitchen sink  
As Dante pours Vincenzo's wine

"Son of a bitch, I knew he'd be right up my ass."  
Dante said under his breath  
"Here old man, " He said  
Taking the wine out to Vincenzo  
"This will keep you quiet until dinner is ready."

"Watch your tung, you little turd, " Vincenzo retaliated  
"Do you know what trouble you have caused, back at the Abbey?"  
"Nihl had such high hopes for you and Rachel to carry on the Family blood line, then you pull this crap."  
"How hard is it to knock up a Seester?" He said sharply

"If it's so easy, then why didn't you do it when you were in charge?"  
Dante said vengefully

"Because you're the youngest and you're only purpose,  
Haven't you been paying attention?"  
Vincenzo fired back

"I can't commit to anyone," Dante said  
"To to be with just one women would be a dis-service to the rest of the world."  
He replied with an arrogant tone

Vincenzo shot Dante a look of contempt  
As he sipped his wine

You have been in the dinning room  
listening the whole time shaking your head  
Trying to stay out of it.

You start trimming and arranging the flowers

Dante goes back in the kitchen  
And Vincenzo comes to see what you are doing

"Forgive our squabbling Cara, I promised Copia we'd behave."  
"Did you hear that , you little shit?"

"Yes Brother," Dante replied like a little child

VIncenzo rolled his eyes.  
"I should have killed him when he was a child, I had the chance and didn't take it."  
Vincenzo said under his breath  
Again trying to stay out of it  
You say nothing

Who is baby-sitting who?  
You thought

"How are you feeling, Cara?"  
Vincenzo asked  
"I see your little bun in the oven is growing."  
He said eyeing you 

"I feel pretty good for the most part." you answer

"Copia told me, it's a boy."  
"Congratulations Lovely."  
"The Abbey is a buzzing with the news."  
He reported  
"Everyone is talking about it."

"Oh really..." you answer cautiously.

"Well yes , Copia is still a big deal."  
"He hasn't been gone that long."

"Come on Cara, let's relax in living room   
and wait for whatever swill my Brother is preparing."  
Vincenzo said placing the vase on buffet for you  
"They're arranged perfectly," he said   
Admiring your work.

"I heard that!" Dante's voice came from the living room  
"My cooking is better than yours."  
He said gloating

We'll see..." Vincenzo said

"Do you want anything to drink ,Cara?"  
Vincenzo asked

"I'll take a glass of water."  
You answer

"Dante, get the lady some water!"  
Vincenzo ordered

"What, ?"  
he said as he sat with his feet up on a foot stool  
"Get it yourself," Dante shot back to Vincenzo.

Vincenzo shot Dante a look that made you cringe

"Fine!" Dante huffed  
"I need to check on the chicken anyways."  
He got up and went to the kitchen

"is that what stinks?"  
Vincenzo said loud enough   
For Dante to hear

"Fuck off !" Dante hollered from the kitchen

"Actually , he is a really good cook."  
Vincenzo whispered to you  
"But I can never tell him that,  
I'd never hear the end of it."

"Look Vincenzo, I've had enough of your shit and you just got here....  
Dante said

Finally you had enough of them both  
"OK both you STOP!"  
You say cutting off Dante  
As you take a seat

"I did not expect to have baby-sit the both of you."  
You say harshly  
"If this is how it's going to be , you both can get the fuck out ."  
Now can I please have my glass of water."

Dante was still standing there holding it  
With a shocked look on his face

Realizing he still had it in his hands   
he rushed over and gave it to you.

"You see what you have done Dante?"  
Vincenzo scolded him  
"You've upset our hostess."

"That goes for you too Vincenzo.  
You shot him a look  
"I expected you to be the mature one"  
"You' re suppose to rescue me from ,lover boy over here  
And all you have done is stir shit up."

"My apologies , Cara, you're right."  
Vincenzo said bowing with a hand on his chest  
He sat down and sipped his wine

"Ah ha, you don't trust yourself alone with me!"  
Dante said accusingly   
"I knew it." He said so proud of himself.

"Oh shut up Dante."  
You and Vincenzo said in unison


	57. What's in a name

Dante's face turned solemn

Like he was upset

He turned and went back into the kitchen

"Someone got his feelings hurt,"

You say looking at Vincenzo

"Maybe I should go apologize to him."

You think out loud

"No ,Cara it should come from me, not you,"

"You have every right to be mad."

"We did not need to air our dirty laundry in your house."

Vincenzo sighed

"Even if he is a little shit, he is still my Brother."

"If you will excuse me,"

He says getting up

"Now Dante," Vincenzo said patronizing him

As he heads t words the kitchen

"Don't go away mad, just go away."

He stops in the door way of the kitchen

"What?" talking in the direction of Dante

"You can't take a joke?"

"I'm Keeding."

Vincenzo says walking into the kitchen

"Lighten up."

You put your head in your hand as you laugh to yourself

"That's an apology"? you think

You strain to listen.....

Vincenzo pours himself another glass of wine

"Look I might have taken it a little too far this evening."

"But you must admit, you did fuck up."

Dante nodded in a "You got me there" acknowledgment

" I'm just glad I don't have to face Imperator."

He says to Dante as he leans up against the counter.

"I'm not too worried about it." Dante says brushing it off

"I have heard that they are picking a new leader soon, anyways."

"Who told you that?" Vincenzo asks very interested

"I know people," Dante says shrugging

"What people ." Vincenzo pushes for more information

"OK Rachel over heard a conversation between Nihl and Imperator." Dante reports

"Go on." Vincenzo says

"Well it looks like they have their eye on Copia of all people."

Dante answers

"Why are they so interested in Copia?"

Vincenzo asks looking confused

"It's not really him, it's the baby."

Dante says gesturing with his head t words the living room

"Ever since they found out it was a boy."

"But why, he is not of the family blood line?" Vincenzo asked 

"What else did she hear," Vincenzo and Dante now talking in hushed tones

"Something about Copia's past."

Dante whispered

"She couldn't hear anymore after that."

"What do you think it means Dante?" Vincenzo inquires

"I think there is more than meets the eye with Copia

Perhaps things he is not even aware of."

Dante gave his opinion

"Well, let's just keep this between us right now, Cara doesn't need to know."

Vincenzo said hearing your voice

"Are you two OK in there?"

You ask as you get up and head t words the kitchen

"What's going on in here?" You ask jokingly

"NOTHING." Vincenzo and Dante say at the same time Looking extremely guilty

"Right...." You say not believing either of them

"When is dinner? , you say we're starving."

Rubbing your baby bump

"It'll be ready in a few moments , Dante says

"Vincenzo, Dear Brother will you set the table?"

"You always set such a lovely table." Dante says

"Of course Brother , anything for you," Vincenzo replies

You look at both of them oddly

"Give me a hand , Cara?" Vincenzo asks

"Sure," you say.

As you help set the dining room table

You can't help but ask "

So you two made up?"

"Yes, for now anyways." Vincenzo answers with a sly smile

"Did I walk into a private conversation just now?" You ask

Vincenzo stops what he is doing for a moment

And looked up at you

"Well, actually, I was apologizing ,and,"

He cleared his throat

"It isn't always easy for me."

"Oh, I see." You answered him

"That's very a mature thing to admit, it's an admirable quality ."

"Sweet" , Vincenzo thought to himself

She believed me

"Or at least she is acting like she did."

"Dinner is served!" Dante announced

He is carrying a platter With a lovely roasted chicken

Seasoned rosemary and thyme

And stuffing

"Vincenzo help me with the other dishes," Dante requested

"Cara please be seated M' Lady, Vincenzo pulled out a chair for you

"Yes brother I will be right there." He said to Dante

Dinner was lovely

Nothing more was said about the argument

Or the conversation in the kitchen

"So tell me Cara," Vincenzo spoke up

"Have you thought of any names for your child?"

"Yes actually." 

You say proudly " I have been thinking of names."

"I keep coming back to the same one."

"It came to me in a dream."

"I have the same one every night."

"Interesting", Dante says

"Dreams can be very powerful."

"So what is the dream?" Vincenzo asks

"Well it goes like this".......

You explain that you're walking in the garden.

You and Copia are holding hands

Enjoying the flowering bushes

It's a beautiful day out

But just up a head you see a child running

You call his name

And every night it's the same name

"Aamon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aamon  
> In demonology, the name Aamon is a Marquis of Hell and a demon, one of the spirits of Goetia. He also carries the title of prince.


	58. Name calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Vincenzo sipped his wine and said

"That's quite a powerful name,Cara."

"Have you told Copia about the dream?" Dante asked,

"No I wanted to wait until he got home." You reply

"With a name like that, he will be born for greatness."

Vincenzo said

You look at Vincenzo Stunned

"What's wrong?" he asked

"That's the same thing Edwardo told me when he was here last."

You reply

"Edwardo knows many things we do not." Vincenzo answered

"Do you know what Aamon means?" Vincenzo asked

"No ," you say "I don't."

"It means Prince of Hell." Dante spoke up

You and VIncenzo look in his direction

He had taken out his phone and Googled it

"I was just about to do the same Brother."

Vincenzo said to Dante

"You have a cell phone ?"

Dante said in a teasing tone

"Yes, I do." Vincenzo said

I have come to adapt to modern technology."

"I even tweet, " he said proudly

"Whoa, slow down." Dante said dramatically

"You're going to fast for me Brother!"

"Look you little shit, I came here as a favor to a friend,"

"Not to be made fun of by the likes you." Vincenzo snarled

"Oh yeah old man, ...." 

Dante retaliated

"Enough!" You yell

You are just about to rip both of them a new one

When,

Your phone rang,

It was Copia for your nightly call.

You stand up and start to walk into the living room for privacy

You answer the phone with

"Hello Handsome......."

You talk to Copia for a few moments

He sounded tired.

He talked about buying a four poster bed

And all the naughty things he was going to do to you

You giggled like a school girl

He inquired about your house guests.

You told him it was under control

You told him to "Get some rest, Darling"

You said good night to each other and

CLICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have combined this chapter with the last one I guess, but I didn't


	59. Meet and Greet

The next few days

Copia was busy

He made sure he was early to every meeting 

Even if it meant getting up at the crack of dawn

Not his usual routine

At home he had no real schedule

As long as he got his work done on time

Some mornings you'd both lay in bed

Either making love or

Watching TV

He'd even bring breakfast to you if 

That's what you wished

But he was on Imperator's schedule now

And she ran a tight ship

So he was early for everything

She took notice too

He was charming, charismatic and friendly

He hated being so public

He'd rather not be seen

But he had no choice

They were watching him

And he knew it

He called you every night 

Before he got in bed

Just checking in on you

You were glad to hear his voice

Even if it was only a few moments

On the third day

He was very excited

He would be home the following afternoon

He had a meeting with Nihl and Imperator

In the morning

And then he'd be coming home

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms ,Cara."

He said lovingly in the phone

"Me either," you respond

"I have been looking at baby names."

You say to him

"Wonderful, my love !"

He says

"We'll talk about it when I get home."

He said , with excitement in his voice

"But I must go, there is a cocktail party

And I must attend , I am expected."

He said , in a not so excited tone

"I never did care for those."

He said

"Yes I remember , you replied

Back when you were still working

There were certain events you 

Had to attend 

Like it or not

"Schmoozing has never been "my thing"

Copia said

"I know Darling ." you reply

"But sometimes we have to do things we don't like."

"Unfortunately"

He said

"If you were here, it would be different,"

He said

"You'd be the hottest woman here."

"I'd show you off to everybody

And all the men would be jealous .

Because I was going to take you back to my room

And fuck you all night."

Copia said lustfully.

"Oh yes Casto,

I miss you so much, Baby."

You say , 

The thought of Copia taking you

Up to his room and 

Making sweet love to you all night

Made you so horny

"I'll tell Dante and Vincenzo They have to be gone before you get home."

"I want you all to myself tomorrow."

"Sounds lovely, Cara."

But I must go now, 

I will call you when I am on my way."

"Good night, my love." He cooed

"Good night Casto, "

And

CLICK

He was gone

You were so excited

Trying to go to sleep was almost impossible

After a while

Sleep finally won


	60. Parting is such sweet sorrow

The next day you awoke early

And got dressed

"Daddy's coming come today"

You say

Running a hand over your pregnant belly

You couldn't wait to tell Copia

The name you picked out

You head down to the kitchen

It was you making breakfast this morning.

You decided it was the best way

To tell the Emeritus Brother's the news

Their services were no longer needed.

Vincenzo was up before Dante

As usual

He shuffled into the kitchen

In his red smoking jacket

Black silk pajamas and slippers

A copy of the morning paper under his arm

He looked like a satanic Hugh Hefner

"Good morning, Lovely."

He greeted you with a surprised look

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry."

You reply

"Ah yes, you are eating for two now."

He said smiling

"Where is my loser Brother this morning?"

He asked, as he poured his coffee

You shot him a look

"Now I thought we all agreed, no more name calling."

You scold him

You had to finally put your foot down

After the cell phone fiasco, you'd had enough

"My apologies, " he said

Bowing his head slightly, hand to his chest

Moments later in walks Dante  
Scratching his head and yawning

Red silk pajama bottoms  
Black silk rob untied  
No shirt  
Barefoot

His lily white skin  
Glowed against the black material  
With just a few hairs on his chest  
Hair rumpled from sleep

Every groupies dream  
To see the youngest of the Emeritus Brothers  
In his jammies

"Lucky me,"

You think laughing to yourself

"Morning."  
he grumbled  
He was not a morning person.

  
"Well the little Prince is awake."  
Vincenzo mocked

"Stuff it."  
Dante huffed  
As he poured a cup of coffee  
And plunked his ass down at the kitchen table.

You sigh  
"OK you two, it's too early for this."  
You say giving them both "THE LOOK"

Well no better time like the present, you think

"I talked to Casto,last night."You say nonchalantly

"He'll be home later today."

You look at Dante and Vincenzo

"SO?" Dante said sarcastic grin

"So let her finish, smart ass."

Vincenzo said

"So we'd like to be alone."

You say

"You're kicking us out?"

Dante says with a sad voice

"We don't live here,

Besides you've been kicked out of worse places."

Vincenzo shot back

"True."  
Dante acknowledged

"Forgive my brother, he's a little slow sometimes."

Vincenzo said

"Of course Cara, we understand."

"If you were my wife I'd want the same."

Dante finally caught on

"Oh Cara you naughty girl." He said, with a wicked grin

Vincenzo rolled his eyes

"And you were the favorite,"

He says under his breath

"Thank you for understanding ," you say relieved

"Not at all, Cara, we'll be gone before noon. " Vincenzo answered

"Now how about some breakfast, " he inquired

"Yes, I could go for some food myself." Dante says

"I think the Baby wants waffles today."

You say out loud

So you impressed your guests with 

Belgian waffles and bacon

"Casto isn't the only cook in the house."

You say brashly

The Emeritus Brother's were true to their word  
Their bags were packed and by the front door at 11:45

You were glad for the distraction of their company  
But definitely ready to say "Bonn Voyage"

Vincenzo was hoping to make the trip home alone  
But to his dismay Dante decided to tag along

As the driver took the bags to the car

You said your good bye's

"Try not to kill him."  
You say jokingly to Vincenzo  
"I can't make any promises."  
Vincenzo answers with a grin.

He kisses you on the cheek

"He is your Brother after all."  
You remind him  
"I know, "  
Vincenzo sighs

"Come on shit for brains, I'm leaving."  
Vincenzo said as he put on his fedora and gloves  
"My driver is waiting."

"Yeah , yeah I'm coming."  
Dante said, walking t words you

"Too bad we didn't cum, together, as one."  
He said trying to sound suave  
His last failed attempt at a come -on.

"Really?"  
You ask with a raised eyebrow  
"No, huh?"  
He asked

"NO" You state quit frankly

"Well, you can't blame a guy from trying."  
He takes your hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"You're the only women whoever refused my advances, Cara.  
My ego doesn't know how to react to that." He admitted

"We shall see each other again, I feel it."  
He said in an odd tone

"DANTE!"  
Vincenzo's voice bellowed from outside  
"Move your ass!"

"I better go , farewell lovely."  
Dante said rushing out the door.  
By the time you are in the door way  
The car was half down the drive way.

Finally alone,  
Copia would be home shortly  
Time to freshen up


	61. Morning meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Abbey

Copia couldn't wait for 8 AM.  
He was scheduled to meet with  
Papa Nihl and Imperator  
Then he was going home.

He had arranged for a a Ghoul  
To have a car waiting for him  
At the front of the Abby

The four hour flight home  
Would seem like the longest of his life

But worth it  
If it brought him home to you.  
He couldn't wait to kiss you  
To hold you  
To do so many wicked things

"OK, Get a grip on yourself Man." He thought to himself  
He was getting aroused  
Walking into Nihl's office  
With a boner would not go over well.

Copia adjusted his "package"

And left for Nihl's office

8:01 AM

Copia was anxiously waiting outside Nihl's office  
Just hoping this was short and sweet  
Thanks for attending the meetings  
Have a great trip home

BYE

8:15 AM  
Imperator opens Papa Nihl's door

"Good morning Cardinal, please come in."  
She said with a catty grin  
That made Copia a bit nervous.  
He could always tell her mood  
Some how he could read her 

Nihl sat behind his desk  
Oxygen mask on his face

"Please , sit."  
Imperator gestured to a chair  
Facing Nihl's desk  
Copia hesitantly sat down

Nihl sat there for a few just looking at Copia  
It made the Cardinal a bit uncomfortable  
"Everything OK there, your dark excellency?"

Three hours later Copia left Nihl's office drained

Mentally more than physically

He couldn't wait to go home

He collected his things

And went down to the car

Waiting for him

When he arrived the Ghoul had fallen asleep

In the front seat

Copia tapped on the window

And woke him up

"Take me to the airport."

Was all he said

Back at the house.....

Your phone rang about 11:30 AM

It was Copia

He told you he was on his way to the airport

He'd call when he landed

Copia didn't sound himself

Something in his voice

All he said was

"See you soon, Love."

And CLICK

He hung up

On his flight home

Copia had a chance to think about his meeting with Nihl and Imperator

Everything that was revealed to him

He wasn't sure how to process it all

And how was he going to explain to you

He wasn't sure he even understood it all.

He just wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight

With the love of his life

He put in his ear buds to listen to music

The first song up was

"I'll stop the world and melt with you."

By Modern English

That made him smile

It reminded him

How much he loved you

Mean while....

You tried to get a nap in before

Copia came home

But you couldn't stop thinking about

The tone of his voice

He sounded disheartened and defeated

What could have brought this on?

Hopefully his meeting went well.

You worried how indentured to Nihl and Imperator he still was 

Even if he had left the Church

They Church never really has left him

They won't let it.

Copia landed around 4:15

His flight left later than scheduled

"Just my luck," he thought

He had called his driver

After he spoke to you

He told him to meet him

Outside the baggage claim

Copia waited for his luggage to be unloaded

On the belt, almost missing it .

His mind was still reeling

He grabbed his bag and goes to find his car

He spots his driver quickly

Hard not to miss that Rolls Royce

He gets in and they head home to you

He smiles to himself

The memories of you and him in this car

How you talked him into having sex back here

He loved that about you.

He knew he could never be the man he is without you

You had given up on the nap 

And decided to freshen up

Slipping on something sexy

You decided on a black silk night gown 

He loved that on you

Looking at yourself in the mirror

Admiring your belly

It had grown

You ran you hands over the 

Silky material covering your belly

"Aamon" you whispered 

You head out to the living room

Just a Copia was coming thru the front door

His driver behind him with his bags

"Just put them here."

Copia said

"That will be all Gus, thank you."

The driver nodded

And left the same way he came in

Copia came into the living room

Where you stood motionless

He just stood there 

Looking at you

Like he was seeing you for the first time

"Welcome home."

You say

You can tell by his tired eyes and his expression

It's been a rough day

Copia walks up to you slowly

"Hello, Cara."

He says softly

Placing his hands on your belly

"He's grown, a little."

He pulled you close

Looking in your eyes

"I'm so glad to be home."

He said

As he held you close to his chest

He slowly brushed his lips to yours

Just a taste

Then came back for more

A lot more

His kiss was deep and long

He hadn't kissed you like in a while

"God I have missed you , both."

He whispered putting his forehead against yours

"We've missed you too."

You say lovingly

He opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind

He picks you up and carries you t words the bedroom

You wrap your arms around his neck

Clinging to him

He enters the bedroom and lays you gently on the bad

He starts to undress

You lay there propped up on your elbows

Watching him peel off his clothes

"I haven't stopped thinking about you all day."

He said 

He had successfully gotten his shirt unbuttoned and off

He was trying to get his shoes off

Without sitting, nearly falling over

But he was determined.

Finally it was time for his pants

He stopped and looked at your for a moment

"You look so beautiful right now,

I never want to forget this moment , Cara."

He continued undressing

Finally he was out of the skin tight pants

Only now in black socks and a hard on

A slight giggled escaped your lips

He realized he still had his socks on 

He didn't care

He crawled up on the bed t words you

With a wicked grin

"Now let me help you slip out of this night gown Cara."

He slid a strap off your shoulder as he kissed your neck

Then then other strap

So they were hanging off 

"Why don't you get more comfortable."

He whispered in your ear.

You lay back on the bed

He starts gathering the night gown from it's hem

His hand finding the inside of your right thigh

Slowing removing the gown

You lift your hips to help

Then you half sit up so he can remove it over your head.

You lay there before him naked

He looks you over

Running his hand down your body

Stopping on your baby bump

You place your hand over his.

His eyes tear up

"Casto, what's wrong?"

You asked concerned

"Cara I have so much to tell you

I just don't know where to start."

He replies

"Start at the beginning."

You answer

"Not now, I just want to hold you right now."

He said shaking his head

"I just need to be close to you."

He pulls you close and kisses you

Soft at first 

And then more passionately.

Again wrapping your arms around your neck

He was half on top of you 

His right hand ran down your body

And landed in between your legs

You spread them willingly

You were already wet

It wouldn't take you long to become aroused

You could feel his fully erect member

Against your leg

All you wanted was him inside you

He broke his kiss to look at you

"Casto, I need you inside me."

You whisper

"As you wish my Pet."

He replied

He turned you spooning behind you

He lifts your right leg over his

Spreading you open

He stroked his cock a few times

and enters you from behind

Slowly filling you

"Touch yourself, Cara."

He whispers in your ear

As he kisses your neck

"Make yourself cum on my cock."

You do as he asks

You find your clit with your right middle finger

Twirling it like Copia does with his tongue

He is thrusting from behind at a slow steady pass

"Does that feel good, Lover?"

He asks lasciviously

A "Yes," is all you can muster

Your breathing is heavy

He is panting in your ear as he increases his speed

"Oh Cara, I dreamt of you every night,

Of us making love like this."

"Casto , you make me feel so good."

You say out of breath

"Your skin smells so good , he says it drives me wild."

He showers your neck with kisses

And finally nips at your shoulder

As he is thrusting as rough as he dares with your delicate situation

You feel your climax building

His sweet nothings in your ear always drove you crazy

He grabs your legs and spreads you wider to fully penetrated you

Filling you completely

It didn't take long for the both of you

You both climaxed together, as one

You always loved the sounds Copia made when he came

It was like broken sentences , making no sense.

You lay their spooning with he still inside you

Even when he finally pulled out of you

You lay there for a while

"Come ,lets get cleaned up he says softly."

He helps you up

and walks you to the bathroom

He turns on the shower and let's you go first

following you in

You wash each other lovingly

You exit the shower first and start to dry off 

He is right behind you

He stands there looking at you with eyes of love

With a hint of sadness.

You knew there was something on his mind but he wasn't ready to talk about it

You wouldn't push him, he'd tell you when he was ready

You'd wait forever if that's what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am taking a break from this story, for now.  
> I am getting burnt out.  
> I love this story and I need to figure out which direction I want it to go  
> I will admit I struggled with the last few chapters .  
> But have no fear I will finish this story  
> See you soon  
> Stay safe  
> NEMA


	62. If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

You awake the next morning and you are alone in bed

Copia was already up

The memories of your love making return to you

And a smile comes across your face

You stretch and decide to get up and find your beloved

You realize you had fallen asleep naked and need to put on something

Copia's robe is the first thing you see

His scent envelopes you, as you tie the sash.

You have to roll up the sleeves to find your hands

You go in the bathroom to freshen up

Before you go looking for Copia

You find him in the kitchen

Sitting at the table

Hands cupping his coffee mug 

Just staring at it in deep thought

You put your hand on his shoulder

"Good morning my Darling" You say

He jumps slightly

Coming out of his thoughts

"Good morning my Love" He answers

Placing his hand over your

Then taking it and kissing your palm.

You sit down at the table with him

The look of concern on your face

"Tell me my love , please tell me what is troubling you."

You eyes plead with him

"I am here for you, you know that."

He nods and pats your hand

"Yes my Angel, I know."

He replies, "I know."

"I just don't know where to begin."

He says

"So much has happened in such a short period of time, I"....

You jump

"Casto, the baby, he's kicking!"

You say interrupting him

You stand up next Copia's chair

"Wait," you say

You take his hand and place it on your belly

"Did you feel that?" you ask

"Yes!" Copia answers excitedly, getting up

He stands before you in white silk pajamas

His shirt is unbuttoned and you can see his chest

He unties the sash of your robe

He places his hands on your bare skin

The baby moved again

"I feel him", he said smiling

Looking down at your belly

"His name is Aamon", you say

Copia's eyes meet yours,

"Aamon?"

He says in a whisper

"Yes Darling ."

You answer

"Aamon" he says again 

Getting used to it.

"How did you come up with that name?"

He asks, looking at you lovingly

"I had the same reoccurring dream , right after I found out I was expecting."

You say , "The baby's name came to me there."

"Don't you like it?"

You ask , holding your breath

"Like it, I love it Cara."

He pulls you closer, kissing you softly

"And I love you."

His hands have found there way to your swollen breast

He gently fondles them

As he delicately kisses your exposed neck

His mustache tickles 

His hot breath on your skin instantly excites you

He nibbles your earlobe and then whispers

"Have I ever taken you in the kitchen?"

A grin comes across his lips as he faces you again.

"I don't believe you have."

You answer coyly

"Well today is the day , turn around."

He says voice full of lust

His morning wood protruding from his pajama bottoms

You turn your back on him

He slips his robe from your shoulders

Hanging on his chair

And reaches around to cup your beasts again

You feel his erection poking you in the back

"Cara, you are my everything."

He whispers in your ear

As he lightly kisses your bare shoulder

He leaves you for a moment turning you chair to face you

"Come, kneel on the seat , my love."

He says

You put both your knees on the seat

And hold on to the back of the chair

He comes around behind you

His pajama shirt now off

He places it on the back of his chair

You stick you ass out for him

So he can get a good look

The thought of him fucking you like this 

Is getting you hot.

He runs his hands over your ass

"Cara, you look so beautiful like this."

His hands caress your shoulders

Then your shoulder blades 

Down your back to your ass again

You look over your shoulder at him

He has his member in his hand 

Stroking himself

Just gazing at you

He removes his pajama bottoms and steps closer to you.

You were becoming wetter by the minute

Watching him touch himself

Drives you crazy.

He finds your core with the head of his dick

Just rubbing it in your wetness

His fingers come next

"Someone is already wet."

He announces in a proud tone

"Do I do this to you, my Love? Tell me."

You give him a lustful glance over your shoulder 

As you reply

"Yes , you make so wet Casto, only you."

He runs his finger thru your slit

Looking at the wetness on his fingers

Before putting them in his mouth

"Remind me to eat you out later."

He says ,"You taste so sweet."

Just the words made you hot

"But right now, I am going to fuck you, my pretty."

He comes up behind you and slowly enters you

He places his hands over yours on the back of the chair

He begins to slowly grind into you

Not entering you fully, yet.

He starts the assault on your neck again

As he goes deeper each stroke

You straighten your back so it is contact with his chest

His hands leave yours and find your breasts again

He widens his stance to penetrate you deeper

"God Cara you feel incredible, we must do it like this more often."

Your breathing in heavy, you are so close 

"Casto, I'm so close", you say

"Just a little bit longer Cara, let's come together."

He pleads

His thrusts become erratic , he's close

His hands land on your hips

Griping your flesh

He thrusts vigorously three times

On the third one he cums, hard

You both cry out in pleasure as he does so.

You slump forward, catching your breath

As he showers your upper back with kisses

Still inside you.

He steps back and he pulls out of you

He finds a a few napkins to clean himself

You stand back up, your knees a bit sore, but you don't care

He embraces you and says

"Come my sweet, let's get cleaned up , then I'll make you breakfast."

"Yes, we've worked up an appetite", you reply with a smile

"Indeed and we have a lot to discuss." he said seriously

You knew this was going to be no laughing matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient  
> I needed a mental break  
> Been a rough few months  
> Work and home  
> This is my solitude  
> I just needed to regroup  
> But I will finish this story  
> Even if it goes 100 chapters  
> And if I keep coming up with story lines  
> It just might


	63. The truth of the matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've showered  
> And now back in the kitchen with Copia  
> He is making your favorite breakfast  
> French toast , the legit kind with crusty French bread and vanilla extract.  
> Only the best for his wife and child

You sit watching Copia work the kitchen  
Such talent  
How lucky you are to have him in your life

Not only can he fuck you like no other man  
He can make some mean French toast  
You and the baby craved it this morning  
Especially after the workover he gave you earlier

"Note to self"  
You think  
"Remind him to eat me out later"  
You smirked to yourself

"Penny for your thought" he says  
Noticing your facial expression  
Lustfully looking at you

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm starving."  
You whine  
Copia ushers over a plate for you and one for himself

He places yours down first and then sits with you  
Watching you taste his wares.  
You spread some butter and drizzle some syrup  
Cutting a piece you put a fork full in your mouth

Knowing he watching   
You close you eyes and  
Sensuously lick your lips  
Removing whatever syrup  
is remaining on them

"Oh Casto, this is delicious."  
You open your eyes to see Copia  
Swallowing hard as he gazes at you

"I have never seen anyone eat French toast like that before, Cara"  
He says in amazement  
"Only for you, Darling"  
You reply with a wink  
You can tell he is flustered  
He does not know how to respond so he just starts cutting his food

"What can I say, your food is orgasmic Casto."  
Again he looks at you with a flustered look, still unsure how to respond  
"Cara, what you do to me."  
He finally replies, shaking his head  
You giggle to his remarks  
You love getting his aroused, it's fun to watch he squirm sometimes

You know the conversation you must have is hanging in the room  
You are trying to lighten the air before it gets too heavy  
"I want you to remember that , Casto"  
He nods to your answer, He knows their is an elephant in the room.

After finishing your food  
You say to him  
"Casto, tell me what happened at the Abbey."

Copia looked down at his food

As he pushed the remaining bread

Around his plate 

With his fork, he sighed

He eventually put down his fork

And pushed his plate away

He put his elbows on the table

And ran his hands thru his hair

"I don't know where to begin."

He stated

So much has happened in such a short time

"Start with your meeting with Nihl and Imperator."

You say , trying to help him

Over a couple of hours

It all came out

His meeting with Nihl and the Sister

How they were extremely nice to him

How it made him very uneasy.

He could tell something was up

Nihl began by congratulating him on the work he had done while he was here.

How the wealthy benefactors had taken notice

How they would be more willing to donate their money 

If a man like Copia was running the Church.

Copia was flattered but had no intent of returning

Now with the baby on the way

A son no less

"About that baby", Imperator spoke up

"Wouldn't you like your son to follow in your footsteps?"

"A powerful leader of a Satanic Church?"

"The church that gave you everything."

She reminded the Cardinal.

He looked at her confused

"Why do you bring my private life into this?"

He inquired.

Copia had his limits, the Sister was pushing them.

"Copia," Nihl spoke trying to defuse the tension.

"What the Seester is trying to say is

That being in a high ranking position

Gives you access to many things."

"Like a lavish lifestyle for your wife,

And a good education for your son, that is all."

Nihl shot Imperator look

Copia tried to refuse the position

But then they dropped a bomb on him

After all this time they revealed,

That the people he had come to know as his parents 

Were not.

Your heart stopped for a second

"What did they tell you?"

You asked anxiously

"They told me they were my parents."

He said looking lost

"Everything in my life was a lie."

He stated

Your face looked concerned from his statement

"Not you Cara, never you."

He said lovingly

Taking your hand

"How could this be?"

You asked

The thought that Seester Imperator was your mother in law

Made your skin crawl

You never have trusted her.

Copia repeated what they told him

Nihl and Imperator met,

When Nihl was a young man of the Church

He was already married with two children

(Edwardo and Vincenzo)

Imperator was assigned to Nihl as his assistant

She would help him prepare for his shows

Spreading the word of the Church

For many months it was just business

But once out on the road, alone together

Things changed

Their affair started quickly

It was hot and heavy

Several months into the tour

Imperator found out she was pregnant

But Nihl had an eye for the ladies

She found him in his dressing room with one

She never told him about the baby

She left him that night.

And returned home

She couldn't return to the Church

They would ask questions

So she hid

She was taken in by a wealthy couple as their housekeeper

A banker (Salvatore Copia) and his wife (Angelina)

They could not have children of their own

So they offered to take her unborn child

And rise it as their own, she agreed

"Seester Imperator showed the agreement signed by my parents," 

Copia said

They paid her handsomely

Imperator had already given birth when Nihl found her again

Begging her to return to the Church

He needed her to help him run such a large Parrish

He promised he would treat her with respect

No "Funny Stuff"

Copia said as he made the hash marks sign with his finger's

Imperator told Nihl many years later

That she had given birth to his child.

It wasn't until Nihl found Copia in the streets

A broken man that he knew it was his son.

He had been looking for him for quite some time.

Intending on bringing him back to make him an "Emeritus."

"So your last name is not Copia?" You ask

"Legally yes, biologically, no."

Copia answered

But his wife was expecting their third child (Dante)

And she would not accept it

Her son's would rule the Church

Not Nihl's bastard son

She threatened to leave him 

If he ever spoke of this again.

So Nihl did everything to help Copia succeed

Which he did.

He went as far as a Cardinal could 

For not being an "Emeritus."

So when Copia wanted to leave the Church

Nihl granted him that wish

But when ....

Copia stopped

"When what?", you ask

Copia was fidgeting with his napkin

Looking a bit apprehensive

He finally spoke

"When they found out your were pregnant, and it was a boy,

They decided it was time."

You looked down at your belly

As you run your hand over it

Glancing back up at Copia with a look of concern.

"They have given up on Dante carrying on the Emeritus bloodline."

He stated

"So what do they want Casto?"

You ask, trying to process all this

"Cara, that want to make me a Papa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihl's wife died giving birth to Dante  
> But Nihl and Imperator's relationship stayed platonic.


	64. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara re-acts the Casto's news

You sat there, speechless  
Not sure what to say  
And where to start

"Oh, Casto, my Darling,  
Your parents, I am so sorry."  
You place your hand over his lovingly

You knew how much he adored his parents  
It was so hard to watch them suffer  
at the hand's of the plague

His mother refusing to leave the house  
When his father first got sick  
It wasn't long before she became ill herself

They both suffered at the end  
And it nearly killed him  
to watch it happen

How he had talked about them  
With love and admiration

How his mother had taught him  
The way around the kitchen  
When he took an interest in cooking

How his father had taught him the way  
Of the financial world  
Ensuring Copia would grow up  
To be a well respected banker himself, one day

How he taught Copia what it takes to be a good husband and father  
How a man should treat the women he loves  
Copia saw the love between them  
Together for-ever.

That is what he had searched decades to find  
He finally did, with you.  
Copia only hoped he could be half  
The man father his was.

He couldn't of asked for two more loving people  
To know they were not blood related  
Now makes Copia sad  
You could see it in his eyes.

The question was  
"What now?"  
You ask Copia

He shook his head with an unsure look about him  
He was just as lost for words as you were.

"I fear I have no choice but to accept their offer."  
He stated  
"I am torn , this is something I have always wanted  
But that it will change our lives  
And the life of our child for-ever."

"And if you do not accept?"  
You asked hesitantly

"Cara, I am more afraid of what they will do to us, if I do not."  
He replied in a serious tone  
At that moment you knew your lives will never be the same

Your head hurt  
And you had become very tired  
You decided you'd rest  
While Copia cleaned up the kitchen

He kissed your forehead  
And whispered  
"I will ever let anyone or anything come between us Cara."  
As he placed his hand on your belly

You smiled at his statement  
But something deep inside you  
Was still uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this a short chapter  
> A teaser if you will  
> More to come, my lovelies  
> Not to worry


	65. Moving on up....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours later.....

You are woken by  
Movement on the bed  
You slowly open your eyes  
To see Copia on his side  
Laying next to you.

A smile crosses his face  
"Hello, lovely."  
He says softly  
You sleepily reply  
"Hello", with a grin

"Did you rest well?"  
He asks  
You nob in response  
As you roll on your back and stretch

"Cara, he says  
As he places a hand  
On your belly  
"You and the baby,  
Mean everything to me."

"But", you say

Waiting for the rest of the sentence

"But, I can not deny  
That Nihl's offer  
doesn't tempt me."  
He admitted

You knew this is  
What he had worked  
His whole life  
In the Church for

You understood  
That part about him

At one point in your life  
Your career was all you had  
And you took in seriously

You knew he couldn't  
Refuse this chance

You sighed,  
"I know Casto."  
"I know you have  
Given your soul  
To the Church."

"It just worries me.  
If I were not expecting  
Would Nihl and Imperator  
Have ever told you they were your parents?"  
You say to him  
Looking up at the ceiling

"Yes,  
I have given my soul to the Church,  
But my heart is yours , always."

"Cara, look at me."  
He says seriously  
"I will never let anyone harm either of you."  
By the look in his eyes  
He was intent on keeping that promise.

You smile at him  
"I know, my love,  
I have never doubted  
Your word."

"What do we do now?"  
You asked  
Afraid of his answer.

"I do not know yet,"  
He replied  
"I am expecting Papa Nihl to call today.

"I suppose we'll be moving at some point."  
You say with a heavy heart

"You'll like the Abbey, Cara.  
It is an old gothic beauty."  
"Her library is impressive  
And the gardens are magical.

"It truly is like living  
In medieval times."  
He said in a dream-like tone

"With all the modern amenities,  
Of course."  
He said with a wave of his hand.

He moved closer to you  
Placing a kiss on your cheek  
"Now can we talk about something else for a while?"  
He asks, with a dirty smirk

"Like what?"  
You asked truly baffled  
"Isn't there "something"  
(quotation marks)  
I was suppose to do  
To you,  
I mean for you,  
I mean....

You broke out laughing  
"Smooth move handsome."  
As you roll on your side to face him

Placing a hand on his cheek  
"Yes, to both."

As you kissed his lips.


	66. Don't you forget about your friend death.....

You roll over on your back  
As Copia rolls with you  
To partially hover  
Over you

He is moving in for a kiss  
When his phone rings

"Eh, hold that thought ', he said  
"I have to take this."

He answers his phone  
"This Copia, how can I help you."  
He says

"Yes, Papa," he says into the phone  
"I am a well, thank you  
"Yes, she is doing fine ."

He is sitting on his side of the bed  
Back to you .  
You decide to freshen up while he is talking  
We can continue this when he is done You think to yourself

When you return from the bathroom  
Copia is no longer there.

You can hear his voice in the hallway  
Making his way t words his office  
As you follow him  
You hear the door close  
With a "click"

By this time it is almost one in the afternoon  
"Well, might a well get some lunch, you sigh  
"Hungry, little one?"  
You look down at your swollen belly

You head to the kitchen  
Fixing yourself some lunch  
Copia , still on the phone  
He comes out of his office  
Grabs his day planner

Off the kitchen table  
And heads back in his office  
Closing the door again

You eat your lunch  
In the Livingroom while watching TV

Sometime later  
You realize  
Copia is still in his office

You can hear him talking  
You can't make out what he is saying.

You were hoping to finish  
What you had started in the bedroom  
But it seems that wasn't happening

You head back in the Livingroom  
And lay down  
Now full and sleepy  
You eyes get heavy  
You fall asleep quite quickly

A short time later you feel a hand on you leg

It's Copia sitting on the end of the couch

He looks distraught

"What's wrong?" You ask him

Sitting up a little

"They're dead." He said in a low sad voice

"Who's dead?"

You say sitting up fully

"The Emeritus Brothers."

"WHAT? But How?!" You answer

"They believe they were murdered." He said

"They went missing a few nights ago,

They were last seen together playing poker in the card room."

"They were found in the family crypt

Embalmed and in full regalia

In glass coffins last night."

"Who would do this?" You ask

"Someone who didn't want them around anymore." He replied

"Someone who knew what they were doing and did it quickly."

He answered

"Oh Casto, I am so sorry,

I know they were long time friends.

Especially Vincenzo."

You say putting your hand on his knee.

"Yes I have known them forever, Copia said.

Technically they were my brothers."

"Do you think they knew about Nihl and Imperator?" You ask

"If they did they never let on." He replied

"I'm so sorry darling." You say to him again

"I will be leaving in the morning, Cara, I am needed at the Abbey."

"Then I am going with you", you reply

"No my love , not this trip.

My flight has already been arranged."

"I need you to get ready to move."

He said taking your hands in his.

"I need you get your clothes and things you want to take with you.

Plus my things needs to be packed."

"I will send for you when the time is right." He said

"How long will that take?"

You ask impatiently

Not liking the idea of being separated for long

" I won't know until I get there." He replied

"Cara, I am sorry but I feel I need to be there for Nihl."

"He is going to need someone to run the Church,

In times of turmoil, in times like these.

I owe the man after he saved me

So many decades ago." He said

"Owe him?" you say.

"You owe him nothing Casto.

You have done your job and more."

"Cara, he took me under his wing when I had no one else.

He tutored me and and gave me a purpose, when I thought I had none."

"Yes he hid the fact he was my biological father.

But without his guidance I would not be here , with you."

"Please try and understand." He pleaded

You looked into the eyes

Of the man you loved

And knew, this is exactly why you loved him.

"OK, Casto, I will try."

You said with a sigh

"I have an early flight,

Come sit with me,

While I pack my bags"

He said standing up

Extending a hand to you.

You take his and and get up

He kisses you hand

Then your cheek

"Thank you , Cara."

He didn't need to say anymore

You knew what he meant

You followed him into the bedroom

Sitting on the bed

You watched him pack his Papal robes

And his casual outfits

Very meticulously

"After this I will cook

Us a romantic dinner

And maybe we can finish

What we started earlier."

He said making eyes at you

Sometimes his "come on's" were so corny

But so how they worked

You couldn't help but laugh

"I think that's sounds wonderful."

You say grinning.

He comes over and kisses you softly on the lips

"How I adore you Mrs. Copia."


	67. I'm your baby tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm fatal, it's all on the table  
> And baby you hold the cards  
> You got the magic and I've got to have it  
> I don't want the pieces, I want every single part  
> I'll be your angel, I'm ready and able whatever you want is fine  
> Whenever you're ready, just call on your lady and I'll be your baby tonight

So that evening Copia made an amazing dinner

You've been craving chicken cordon bleu for days

Copia, always willing to oblige

Started preparing his ingredients

For your request

It was delicious, as always

He never ceased to amaze you

With his culinary skills

Or his cunnilingus skills either

You had imagined him

Between your thighs all day

Now facing being separated for a time

The need to be close to him was even stronger

You had cuddled up on the couch after dinner

Watching Addams's family together

Gomez always reminded you of Copia

How passionate he was with Morticia

How he would do anything to please her.

You caught Copia in yawn

And decided it was bedtime

He wasn't getting out of his

Husbandry duties that easy

"Come on Darling," you say lovingly

Let's get more comfortable."

You stand and offer your hand to him

He looks up at your adoringly

Before he takes your hand

Stands up and kisses your palm

You lead him into the bedroom

Closing the door behind you

"Get undressed and get into bed,Lover

I'll be beck in a minute."

You go into the bathroom to freshen up for him

When you return he is naked

Under the new black silk sheets you bought

You had changed the sheets earlier today

And wanted to surprise him with these

He was admiring them when you came out

"I love these" , he said out loud.

"They feel so sexy on my skin,

Come and join my Cara."

You had removed your clothes and was in a sheer bathrobe

It barely closed with you ever growing belly

You'd be five months pregnant soon

And you knew sex would start to be a challenge

Due to your growing waste line.

But Copia still thought you were sexy

He told you that all the time

He said it was a turn-on fucking a hot pregnant woman.

You dis-robe as Copia's eyes took it all in

He looked at you like he was seeing you for the first time

You crawled under the sheets and laid your head on his chest

Settling in next to him

His arm around you

Rubbing your back

"I wish I was going with you Casto."

You say in a hushed voice

"I know Cara, but it isn't the right place for you.

It's too stressful and

I don't want that for you and the baby."

You look up at him and say,

"I know, I understand.

But I don't have to like it.

He looks down at you and

He kisses your lips

"I know Cara ,

I don't like it either.

But I have taken on the responsibility and

This is part of the job." He said

"There may nights where I am working long hours

For a while, even after you arrive, my sweet."

That thought had not occurred to you until now

Your heart became heavy

But you were glad for this moment .

"Let's not spoil tonight with unpleasant thoughts."

You whisper to him

He scoots down in the bed laying next you you.

And assumes his usual position

His head by your belly

He starts talking to it

"Hello little Aamon", he says softly

"I have to go away for a bit

So take care of your Momma for me."

He says , kissing your belly

His mustache tickling you

He looks up at you with a wicked grin

"Now where were we, ah yes,

We have unfinished business from this morning.

Did you think I forgot my Pet?"

You gave him a look of surprise, then happiness.

" I was hoping you wouldn't", you admit.

"Never", he replied

As he slithered in between your legs

Kissing your pregnant belly

"God Cara, I wish we stay like this forever."

He kept kissing your body

Making his way in between your thighs

Hands caressing your belly

Mouth kissing your inner thighs

You body was alive.

He knew how to touch you

What turned you on.

You loved the slow sensual torture.

His mouth coming closer to your center

With every kiss

Your breathing was quickening

With every movement

By the time he was at your pussy

You were already wet.

He started to gently lick you

Just to tease

You buck your hips uncontrollably

"Already Cara?"

He asks teasingly,

"I barely started."

"I can't help it ,

See what you do to me Casto?"

You answer breathlessly

If you had your way you'd just

Ride him until you both came

But Copia likes to take his time

Make you suffer 

Before you have pleasure.

For the most part you were OK with it

But tonight, knowing it would be awhile

Before you were together like this

You wanted him now.

He began showing off all his 

Lingual skills

He was enjoying it as much as you

He came up for air

And looked at you

Eyes full of lust

His chin shiny and wet 

From your nectar

He licked his lips and went down for more

He was incredible

Driving you crazy

You spread your thighs for him

So he could have full access

He stops to wipe his face with his forearm

"Cara, you taste divine."

He proclaimed breathing heavy

You could see he was as turned on as you

He was hard and ready

"Lay on your back Casto,

I want to ride that rock hard cock of yours tonight."

He quickly obeyed

Plumping his pillow for comfort

"Comfy?" you ask with a smirk

"Very." He answered

He helped you straddle his thighs

As you hovered your pussy over him

You first stroke him a few times

Just to be sure

He reacts as you did earlier

Bucking into your hand.

"Eager aren't me."

You say

Looking directly into his eyes

Without warning you lower yourself on him

Before he has a chance to answer you

All he can does is moan in pleasure

It literally takes his breath away

He fills you completely

He feels incredible.

It had been a long time 

Since you had done it like this.

His body responded yours immediately

"Cara this always feels like it's our first time, every time."

He says gripping your hips

Guiding you into a rhythm with him.

When you found the right pace ,

You went with it.

Both getting lost in each other's body.

He was watching your every move

Never breaking eye contact

Like he didn't want to miss a thing.

"Casto, you feel so good inside me."

You say like your winded

He is trying to be gentle with you 

But is struggling not to

Thrust continuously into you

He backs off slightly to regroup

And slows down the pace 

To a trot so you can 

Catch your breath

Even slow it is incredible

"Cara, you look so beautiful right now."

You knew you were flush

And your enlarged breasts 

Were bouncing slightly

It was turning him on

He always said he liked you a little thick

You had filled out

In just the right spots

Since you got pregnant

You had been on the thin side up until now.

He couldn't help himself

A few hard thrusts and then he'd slow down again

He was close you could tell

By the way he was gripping your hips

And the look on his face

He was gritting his teeth and sweating

He was about to explode

The thought of that

Turned you on even more

He looked so sexy

In the throws of passion

He couldn't take it anyone

Digging his fingers into you flesh

Causing a bit of pain

He thrust hard before cumming

As if he was releasing 

All the stress from the day

Out of his body

You rode him for 

A few moments

Before your own orgasm

He watched in awe

As you finished

Catching your breath

You finally dismount him

And snuggle with him.

You hold on to him tightly

"I am going to miss you Casto."

Trying not to cry

"I know my sweet, I will miss you too.

I am hopeful it won't be long

Until we are reunited again."

He said reassuringly.

"As soon as things are in order.

Besides you need to get your things together.

Gus (his driver) will be happy 

To help lift anything heavy.

Please do not try to do it on your own Cara.

I know how you are."

He said stroking your hair.

You tried to fight it

But the sleep took over

Between the great sex and Copia's calming voice

You were doomed.

When you woke up the next morning

A note and a fresh cut purple rose 

From his garden was on his pillow.

Copia was gone.


	68. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

You sit up in bed

Picking up the rose first

Taking in the fragrance

It smelled lovely

The rose was a pale silver/lavender color

With dark green leaves

The thorns had been removed 

Copia was so attentive to his roses

He truly loved gardening

And took great pride in it .

You reach for the note

A bit meloncoly

That he hadn't woken you

Before he left.

You open to the note to read the following:

_Cara,_

_I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_You were sleeping so soundly_

_Besides I always have a hard time saying good bye to you._

_Don't fret my love, as soon as we can be together again_

_I will send for you._

_Just know I will be thinking about you every minute we are apart._

_Especially at night time._

_I can not wait for the moment you are back in my arms , Darling_

_For now take care of yourself and our baby_

_I will be calling tonight when I can._

_Love Eternal,_

_C._

Tears form in your eyes as you read this

You too will be counting the minutes

Until you are with him again

After getting up and showering

You make your way out to the kitchen

On the table is a vase full of the same 

Roses that were on your pillow

"This man", you smile, shaking your head

He's always is surprising you

With little things like this.

He thinks of everything.

Another note on the table reads

_Dearest,_

_I have asked Gus to move into_ _a guest room_

_That way he is available when you need help._

_He will be move his things when he returns_

_Much Love_

_C._

You love that he makes sure 

You are taken care of

Even when he is not there.

A rumbling belly

Brings you back to earth

"OK kid, I know you're hungry."

You say looking at your ever growing stomach.

After breakfast you start on your closet

Going thru the clothes you want to bring with you

Wondering if you will ever be back in this house again

You're hoping to keep it.

* * *

It was early morning.

Gus waited for Copia in the foyer

With his luggage.

Copia was in the garden

Clipping the roses for you

He knew it would make him late

Leaving for the airport

But it was worth it

If it brought a smile to your lips.

The lips he'd be missing

The lips he should be kissing

Every day and night

Copia's flight was uneventful for the most part

He had time to reflect on the past few hours

That his friend's wouldn't be there to greet him

Because they were gone

He had been closest to Vincenzo

They had became fast firends

Vincenzo had showed Copia around

When he first arrived at the Abbey

They were close in age

In the early 30's

And liked a lot of the same things

Women and wine particularly.

Those were Copia's carousing days

Before he had laid his eyes on you.

Vincenzo taught Copia a lot about wine

Copia gave Vincenzo cooking tips

Tho VIncenzo was a good cook

In his own right.

They fun had during those times

He will never forget it.

Edwardo was older 

And always so serious

Hardly ever cracked a smile

And his nose in a book

Dante was still in his mother's womb

He became annoying little brother as he grew up

He'd follow Vincenzo around

But never invited to tag along

Basically because he was a brat.

When Copia arrived at the Abbey

Sister Imperator was waiting for him 

ON the front steps

Flanked by two of her most loyal Ghouls

Alpha and Omega

Copia got out of the limo

And took a look around

The distinguished old building 

With it's gothic architecture

How he loved this place.

Where he had spent some of

The best times of his life.

How he hoped to make a home here 

For you and the baby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you were here  
> Right beside me  
> So I could watch you sleep  
> Hold your body closer, breathe you deep  
> And everything feels broken  
> When you're not next to me  
> Would you still be you  
> If we weren't we


	69. The Courtship of Copia's father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not what you think..... ;)

Copia approached the steps of the Abbey

"Seestor", he nodded in her direction

Then looking at the Ghouls

Standing on either side of her

"Gentlemen", He said

"Cardinal, welcome home."

She proclaimed in the

Happiest voice she could muster

Even when she was happy

It was sometimes hard to tell.

"Thank you Seestor."

Copia replied to her 

"How is Nihl?"

Copia inquired immediately.

The smile disappeared on Imperator's face

When she realized

Copia wasn't excited to see her

The thought that she was his mother 

Did not appeal to him

It was still too new

"He's been in his room since this all happened

He's taking it quite hard."

She replied in an professional manner

"He is not seeing anyone, but me." She said

"I'd like to see him."

Copia requested

"There is much we must discuss, alone."

Copia stated, making himself clear.

Sister Imperator's face changed

She got the hint

She didn't seem to like the idea

But , Copia was soon to be a Papa

She was helpless against his demands.

"Very well," She replied

"Let Alpha and Omega escort you to his quarters."

"That is not necessary," Copia said

Holding up his hand in a halting manner

"I haven't been gone that long Seester,

I can find my way."

"If these boys want to help,

They can take my bags to my room."

Copia said looking between the two Ghouls.

"Of course they 'd love to Cardinal."

Imperator said

"Alpha, Omega please take the Cardinal's bags to his room."

She said looking directly at Copia

In a condescending tone

"Now if you will excuse me , Seestor."

Copia said walking past Imperator

As Copia meandered thru the hallways

Memories of his past

Came rushing back to him

He couldn't wait to show you around

To show you how happy 

You'd be here , together

That you could raise your son here

And give him the best of everything

When he finally stopped 

He was in standing in front of Nihl's door

He could hear music faintly playing inside

He knocked firmly

The music suddenly stopped

The sound of a lock clicking

From the other side and then the door opening

Just a crack, Nihl's milky eye peeking out

"Who is it?"

He asked nervously

"It's Cardinal Copia Papa, may I come in?"

"Copia, is it really you?"

Nihl inquired

"Yes Papa, it is me."

Nihl opened his door wider

"Come in quickly

Before someone sees you."

He rushed Copia inside

"Someone might see me and want to ask me questions.

Questions I can not answer right now."

Nihl quickly shut and locked the door

"Please, sit."

Nihl stated pointing to a chair in the corner

Copia sat down

As Nihl resumed his position next to 

The old Victrola he had been playing

Nihl looked old

Older than Copia remembered

This has taken a toll on him

Losing one son was hard

But losing three 

All at once

That was just catastrophic

"What are you listening to?"

Copia asked

"My boys, Nihl said

They had such beautiful voices."

"Edwardo was my scholar, always reading."

Nihl reminisced

"Vincenzo, He was the dominant one, especially with the ladies

Just like his father."

Nihl winked at him

Copia was taken back by this 

Considering Copia was a product

Of one of Nihl's affairs.

"And Dante" Nihl said

"He was my wild child."

He reminded me of me when I was young."

"I had high hopes for Dante,

Giving me an heir.

Such a shame."

He said shaking his head

"But now we have you.

You and your lovely wife

Pregnant with your son."

Nihl's face full of joy

"You're the future of this Church Copia,

You and your unborn child.

It was meant to be, my son." 

Nihl said encouragingly 

"Things happen for a reason

And even I can not control it all."

Nihl said solemnly

"Come Papa", Copia said standing up

"You look tired, why don't you rest."

Copia helped Nihl up and walked him to his bed

"I wanted to tell you sooner."

Nihl admitted shuffling along

"I wanted to tell you the day I found you

Half dead in the streets.

But the powers at be would not allow me to,

You must believe me."

Nihl exclaimed

"I believe you Papa."

"Now let's talk about this later.

You need your rest," Copia said reassuringly

He helped Nihl get in bed 

And covered him with a blanket.

Trying to leave.....

Nihl grabbed Copia's wrist

"Please sit with me ,

Until I fall asleep."

Copia exhausted himself

Sat on the corner of Nihl's bed

Facing him

"I loved her , you know."

Nihl said out of nowhere.

"Who?"

Copia asked

"Seestor, I loved her and she left me."

Copia wasn't sure what to say

Nihl kept talking...

"I wanted her since the day I met her.

She was to be my assistant."

Nihl said

"I tried to woo her, but she wouldn't have it.

I was married and had two children."

"I must admit I wasn't used to women

Denying me things. She was the first."

Nihl continued

"When we finally went on the road

Spreading the word of the Dark Lord,

I knew I could get to her."

Nihl stated proudly

"I finally broke her and she was mine.

But it was I that was gotten."

He said with sad eyes.

"I fell for her."

"She cast a spell over me, LOVE."

"She was independent and strong

And I was a fool."

"I thought she'd stay even if I had other women,

She didn't."

"She left me when she found out I was unfaithful.

She was pregnant with you at the time."

"I begged her to come back,

after looking for over a year.

You had already been adopted ."

"I never knew you existed until years later,

I started looking for you immediately."

"I am so sorry."

As Nihl spoke those words he dozed off, unable to stay awake.

"Finally" Copia thought

His head pounding

from all this information coming at him

He went to the door

Trying not to make too much noise

He successfully

Unlocked it without waking Nihl

Closing it quietly behind him

Outside in the hallway

Copia ran a hand thru his hair

He needed two things

A drink

And to hear your voice

* * *

Outside Copia's door Sister Imperator paced

Checking her watch periodically

When Copia arrived at his quarters

He didn't looked surprised to see her

Even expecting her to be here.

  
"Seestor" Copia greeted her coldly

He was tired and was losing patience rapidly

"I just wanted to go over a few things"

Imperator said 

"About your schedule for tomorrow"

"Seester, I am tired from the day,

Can this wait until tomorrow?"

Copia asked abruptly

Taken back by his demeanor

Imperator realized her error

"My apologies Cardinal,   
Of course." She answered

"I will have my dinner in my room tonight,

If that possible." Copied said

"Yes, I understand I will arrange that."

Imperator said

"We can meet in my office around 8 AM."

She stated

"Make it 9 ", Copia said

I want to sleep in."

With a sigh

Imperator agreed

"Fine, 9 AM then.

Good evening Cardinal."

She said

"Yes, Good evening Seestor.

And with that Copia slipped into his room 

Before she had another matter of business to discuss.

Finally in his room , alone

He could relax

First he poured himself a drink

Sat down on the couch

Kicked off his shoes

Found his cell phone

and called you.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked into my father's eyes (look into my father's eyes)  
> My father's eyes and  
> His father's father  
> His father's father's father,  
> His father's , father's, father's father


	70. Missing you

It was around 8PM when the phone rang  
You were on the couch  
"Trying" to get comfortable  
And failing

How you wish Copia was here  
To rub your back  
It was killing you

You had hoped that reading  
Would take your mind off  
How much you missed him .

It wasn't working.

It had only been 12 hours  
Since he left  
And it felt like forever.

You sit up and reach for your phone  
"Hello, Darling" you answer  
"Cara, my Pet."  
Copia said lovingly

He sounded tired  
"Are you alright?"."  
You say concerned

"It has been a very long day, Cara.  
I met with Nihl today,  
He is not well."  
Copia stated

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Trying to console him

"I'm sure now that you're there,

He'll feel better."

"He revealed a few things to me tonight."

Copia admitted

"About his affair with Seestor Imperator."

You could tell by his voice

It had been pretty intense.

"I see , you say

Confessing his sins?"

You ask sarcastically

"Casto, I wish I was there with you."

"Believe me Cara,

I wish you were too."

"I can't do this without you."

Copia answered you

"Plus Imperator was waiting for me

Outside of my quarters tonight."

He said a bit annoyed

"What did she want?" You ask

"Business, of course.

I just couldn't tonight."

He admitted to you

"I held her off until tomorrow.

I just needed

To hear your voice."

You blushed at his words

Even over the phone

This man knows how to

Get to your heart.

"I'll be dreaming of you tonight Cara

Of us together." He said lustfully

"Of me taking you from behind,

Just the way you like it "

You grin imagining him

Fucking you, hard.

"Do you touch yourself

When you think of me Casto?"

You reply in a Seductive voice

He's silent for a moment

"Cara, you drive me crazy

When you talk like that."

"I know."

Is all you say and giggle

"You little vixen.

I will show you

Just wait until you get here."

He said in a dominant tone

He knew you loved that

"If I keep getting bigger

You may not want to."

You say running your hand

Over your belly.

"You're the sexiest women I have ever seen."

He said seriously

"Well I don't feel it right now."

You reply chuckling

Trying to lighten the mood

Copia was intent with his next sentence

"You're the only women I'll ever want."

"Cara, I want you here by the end of the week."

He says in a yearning voice

"I don't want to be apart from you and the baby long.

Can you be ready by then?"

"If Gus helps me , yes I can be ready."

You replied excited about the idea

" I don't want to be away from you either, Casto."

"How is the baby?" He asks 

"He's fine, but 

He's having crazy cravings."

You laugh

"Things I never thought I'd eat."

"Like?"

He asked

"Like lima beans."

You answer him in shock

Copia breaks out in laughter

"I wish I witnessed that!"

Copia chuckled

"Oh Darling , you just made my day.

Just talking to you,

Makes me feel better."

He says lovingly 

"You sound tired Casto.

You need your rest,

Sounds like you're going to be busy tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose you're right ."

He said warily 

"But I don't to hang up."  
He admits

"I know , but we'll talk,

tomorrow night."

"Same time?" You ask

"Yes Darling same time."

He cooed in the phone

"Then I'll say goodnight my Love."

You say softly

"And Casto,

Sweet Dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bring me feelin'  
> You bring me fire  
> You give me a love that's taking me higher  
> It just goes to prove  
> What one good woman can do


	71. Shacking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week went by fairly quickly  
> With the help of Gus  
> Cara was able to get everything packed  
> Or packed away.  
> She was ready to leave  
> And join Copia at the Abbey

The bags were in the car

Gus waiting by the door

You make your last round thru the house

Making sure that you had everything.

"If you think of something Madam

I will have it sent to you." Gus said

"Thank you Gus, I believe I have everything."

You answer

Your heart was heavy

Leaving the place you and Copia had called home

To join him in strange new surroundings

And a new life.

You take one last look around

And nod to Gus

You were ready

He opens the door for you

And then helps you in the car. 

You have a four hour flight to Copia

Hopefully it goes smoothly

As Gus drives off

You take your last look at

The place you called home

You weren't excited about flying alone

Especially in your condition

Luckily Copia had arranged for a private plane

He wanted you to as comfortable as possible

And the Church happened to own 

Their own plane.

You arrive at the airport

And Gus gets you to your gate

He has already made sure 

your bags were taken care of

You thank him for everything

and you say good-bye

You were met on the other side by the pilot

He takes you to where you board your flight

Once he showed around you chose your seat

As the small crew prepared for take off.

The two flight attendants where 

Dressed as Nun's

The dress itself was basic black 

That came half-way down the thigh

Three quarter length sleeves

And a scoop neck

But they wore stiletto heels and 

Stockings with garters

You had caught a glimpse

of the pilot copping a feel

of a flight attendant.

When they thought no one was looking

After settling in the best you could

The pilot came out

And talked to you about

The flight plan

Once he finished

He asked if you had 

Any questions, you said No

"If you needed anything

Just ask one of the girls

They aim to please."

He winked

And the girls giggled behind him

You assured him you were fine 

"Then it's time for take off."

He got up and went to the cockpit

The Flight attendants prepared for the flight

Once you were in the air

You tried to relax and close your eyes.

Maybe you could nap for a while to kill some time.

You start to nod off

And slip into a dream like state.

_In the dream you're in a dark hallway_

_You were lost trying_ _to find Copia's office._

_Finally arriving at his office door you hear voices_

_The door was ajar , as you got closer you over hear this:_

_Imperator: "Once that baby is born , then we'll deal with the matter at hand."_

_Nihl: "But how?"_

_Imperator: "Leave that to me."_

_Nihl: "I still don't understand why you're doing this. She loves him."_

_Imperator: "That's not the point ,she's an outsider._

_She was not raised in the Church like Copia was._

_I still can't believe he married her." She huffed_

_NIhl : "But what about Copia?"_

_Imperator: "What about him?"_

_Nihl: "_ _He'll be crushed."_

_Imperator: "He'll forget about her after a while ,_

_We'll find him someone within the Congregation to marry_

_If this child is to be the next leader of the Church_

_We can't have someone who doesn't_

_Practice our beliefs raising it."_

_"She has to go.!"_

_Backing away you accidently bump into a table_

_And_ _a vase topples over and smashes to the ground_

_Copia's office door_ _opens abruptly_

_As Imperator comes out to investigate the noise_

_She sees you there_

_Realizing you might have heard something_

_She says in a sicky sweet voice_

_"Hello my dear, we've been waiting for you_

_Please_ _come in,_

_We have so much to talk about."_

_You see Nihl standing in the doorway_

_Looking nervous._

_You turn and start running as fast as you can at 6 months pregnant_

_"Hey come back here!"_

_Suddenly you are being chased by someone_

_You don't know who but you can hear footsteps_

_moving quickly_ _behind you._

_Stopping for a second to catch your breath_

_As you continue running you trip over a rug_

_You're falling forward is slow motion_

_You put out you hands to try to brace the fall_

_All you could think of was the Baby._

_Just as you are about to hit the ground_

_You wake up with a start._

You are in your seat on the plane

It was just a dream

But it seemed so real.

You couldn't shake it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're movin on up,  
> To the east side.  
> To a deluxe apartment in the sky.


	72. The new kid in town

It would be another hour before you landed  
Still trying to shake off that horrid dream  
You decided a cup of tea  
Would hit the spot, so you asked  
One of the attendants to get it for you

She were more than happy to,  
Bringing you tea and a few cookies also.  
You thanked her

She stood there for a minute  
She seemed like  
She wanted to ask you something  
But was hesitant.  
She finally spoke  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
She said

"Yes. of course." you reply  
" What's it like being married to the Cardinal?"

You were taken back by the question.

"Well, I mean (she said nervously), is he kind ?"

"Yes he is ." You answer proudly

"I knew it, he has always been kind to me."

"He really has taken charge of things ,

Since he's been back." she admitted

"Is that good?"

you ask

"Oh yes, he'll make a great Papa."

We're so glad he's back at the Abbey." She said

You smiled at that, it made you proud.

"Everybody is talking about you and the baby.

We're all so excited." she said

"I have to admit when I found out I got picked to 

Take this trip I was so happy."

"You're very nice."

She replied

You weren't expecting to hear that

You were the topic of conversation

It made you a little anxious .

"What's your name? You ask 

"Sheila, she replied Sister Sheila"

"Nice to meet you Sister, I'm Cara." you say

"So , Sheila, tell me, do you like living at the Abbey?"

"Oh , yes very much so."

She replied, "I love it."

"I hear it's a beautiful old building." You say to her.

"Yes it is." She said, "It has character."

You and Sister Sheila talked a bit

You asked her about her daily routine at the Abbey.

She spoke about the huge library

And the gardens that Copia manages

How beautiful they are kept.

You asked about living quarters

She just had a room, in a dorm

But she explained the higher ranking Church members

had a suit or even a whole wing

The pilot announced "Prepare from landing."

You'd be on the ground shortly

Sheila excused herself and took your cup for you

You buckled yourself in the seat

You were excited , Copia would be there when you arrived

You still had an hour ride to the Abbey but at least

You could have some time alone.

The plane landed smoothly

A few minutes ahead of schedule

You saw a black limo

Waiting on the tarmac

You exited the plane and was greeted by the 

Driver who wore a silver horned mask

Just like the musicians in the band 

That played at your wedding

He opened the door for you

Expecting to see Copia inside

You were disappointed to find 

Only a rose with a note on the seat

You turn to look at the Ghoul

With a confused expression on your face

"The Cardinal sends his apologies Madam Copia."

He said the letter would explain everything,

As he gestures you to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny come lately, the new kid in town.  
> Everybody loves you, so don't let them down.


	73. The Letter

To say you were disappointed

Would be an understatement.

It felt like there was a rock

In the pit of your stomach

Disheartened you got in the limo

The masked driver closed the door for you

And got in the driver's seat.

He began driving

T words your final destination

And new home

Taking a moment to process everything

You couldn't help but tear up

"What could have happened

Why couldn't he come?" You thought

Picking up the rose

You breath in it's fragrance and

Admire it's beauty

It was perfect.

Putting it down

You pull yourself together

Picking up the envelope

You break the wax seal with the initials CC

Embedded in it

You begin to read his letter.

_My Love_

_I know how disappointed you must feel._

_I wanted nothing more than to be there for your arrival._

_But, it is out of my control. There is so much work to be done and not enough time in the day._

_You and our child mean the world to me._

_Be assured my Pet that this will not happen again_

_I can not wait to see you , to hold you again._

_I will be standing on the steps of the Abbey , with open arms._

_Waiting to start a new life together._

_Please_ _forgive me, Cara_

 _Eternally_ _yours, Casto_

You read it a second time

Before putting the letter down

Knowing Copia felt the same

Was somewhat of a consolation

But it still hurt.

His heartfelt apology was endearing

He truly meant it.

But you reflect back to 

What Sister Sheila had said to you

That he will make a good Papa

And that they were so happy he was back

You knew this was who he was meant to be

This was his life long dream.

Having you in his life

And his ascension to Papa

He had everything he had ever wanted

You knew there would be more times 

When his work would keep him late into the night

You were the one who had to accept it

If you wanted to be with him

And there was no question you did.

You loved him.

From a distance you could begin to see

The steeple of the Abbey protruding

From the tree tops

That meant you were close

To Copia and your new home


	74. Center of attention

The limo turned down an unassuming drive  
It wove thru manicured shrubs and flowering bushes  
Finally opening up to reveal a beautiful landscape

A massive Church was on your right hand side  
It was made of marble and had a huge stained glass window  
And straight ahead of you was the Abbey  
Looming over the compound

As you approached the Abbey you notice  
A large crowd outside gathered on the steps  
You see Copia directing where people should be standing  
Making it just so

As you drove up you saw his face light up  
He was at your door in a flash

You were nervous to see him  
Your belly had gotten bigger  
Just in the week he had been gone

And you wonder would he still find you attractive

Your door opened  
He popped his head in and smiled  
"Hello Darling." he said softly  
As he offered you his hand

He helped you out of the limo  
And looked into your eyes  
"I have missed you Mon Cheri."  
He whispered  
Kissing the back of your hands  
Then your lips

  
He placed his hands on your belly  
"How is he doing?"  
He asked  
"He's just fine,  
You said,  
My Doctor says he's a healthy baby."

"Excellent!" He said happily  
He kissed you again, longer this time  
You had almost forgot about the crowd behind you  
Until someone over Copia's shoulder cleared there throat

It was Imperator and Nihl  
Only standing a few feet away  
Imperator looked a tad annoyed  
"Cardinal I understand you're happy to see your wife."  
She stated calmly  
"But these people are waiting to meet her too.  
They must return to their duties eventually."

"Yes, yes of course, forgive us."  
Copia said waving his hand  
"We'll finish this later, in our quarters."  
He said quietly and winked

"What's all this?"  
You ask  
"It's a welcoming committee."  
Imperator stated plainly

  
"It's for you my dear."  
Nihl spoke up.

There was a line of 6 little girls  
Dressed in habits with their veils on  
Each holding a flower  
"Come children, say hello to Madam Copia."  
Nihl instructed the girls

  
One by one they approached you  
In single file, as they curtsied  
And handed you the flower

You graciously thanked all of them

There was a mix of young and old on-lookers  
All trying to get a glimpse of you.

It was a lovely surprise  
And you soon forgot  
How upset you were  
That Copia wasn't there to greet in person at the airport

"Come , meet our flock."  
Imperator said smiling  
Even her smile was unnerving  
Remembering your dream  
You got a chill up your spine

"Please welcome the newest edition to the Church  
She announced,  
May I present to you, Madam Copia."

The crowd clapped and cheered  
You felt a bit self conscious  
Looking around you noticed  
All the ladies were young  
Wearing similar uniforms   
Like the flight attendants on the plane.

You felt so fat at that moment

"Come Cara, Copia said  
You looked tired."  
Let's get you to our quarters  
so you can rest before dinner."

The sea of people parted as you climbed up the steps  
Some took a quick photo  
But most were just curious.

You could hear whispering among the crowd.

"She's younger than I thought she'd be."

You heard someone say

"Is she a member of the Clergy?"

Someone asked

"I heard she was an outsider."

Was another comment you heard

You were anxious to be alone with your husband.

  
The steps themselves were wide but not deep

The front doors of the Abbey

Were two huge double oak doors

That had been opened to allow more people to gather

Stepping over the threshold into a waiting area

It was like a small hotel lobby

To the left a beautiful white marble fire place

with an old brass screen in the hearth

There a few wing back chairs facing each other

And a coffee table on the center

To the right was a beautiful old desk

Where a nun was seated to greet you

She stood as soon as you entered and curtsied

"Welcome, Madam Copia" she said

"Thank you Seestor" Copia replied to her

You just nodded your head and smiled at her.

On the other end of the room was a set of French glass doors

Copia went ahead of you and opened them for you.

"After you, my Love." As he gestured you to step thru the door way

You entered the Abbey and was mesmerized.


	75. In your room

Walking thru the doorway

You enter a great open space

There is a wide staircase in the middle of it

With red carpet covering the stairs

And a beautiful oak banister on either side

There is a landing

And the the stairs split off

On either side

The second floor is open with a railing all around the edge

People are leaning over looking down

As you and Copia walk by

You can hear talking in hushed tones

But can not make out the words

"All right , the show is over

Everyone back to work."

Copia announced in a commanding voice

As he continued to walk forward

Still looking straight ahead.

Everyone disappeared immediately.

At the end of the hall

There is an arched doorway

Beyond that you make out

What looks to be a large dining hall

"The library is on the second floor." Copia explains

I will show you that tomorrow."

He said holding your hand in his

"We'll take Nihl's private elevator , we had it installed

about 10 years ago when he started having breathing issues."

On the back side of the staircase

Was a small private elevator

With black iron gate

A masked ghoul stood guard 

He acknowledged you and Copia

With a bow and opened the gate

Both of you stepped inside

The man closed the gate ,

Copia pressed the appropriate floor number

And the elevator started moving

As soon as you were alone

Copia took you in his arms, holding you

You placed your head on his shoulder

As he rubbed your back

You were exhausted but needed

To be close to him right now.

You look into his eyes

He is about to kiss you 

When the elevator stopped at 

The fourth floor with a bump

He opened the door and you stepped out

"Come my love, our quarters are this way.

We are at the end of the hall."

Arriving at his door

He took out his key and unlocked it

"I will have a key made for you tomorrow."

He opened the door and let you go first.

You enter a large room

To the left is a kitchenette

with a breakfast bar

A far cry from what Copa had in his house

But just enough to get by.

To the right a round gothic style

Wooden table with two high back chairs

A black iron light fixture hang over it

There was a beautiful dark wood fireplace

A Victorian divan with red velvet upholstery and gold trim 

And two wing back arm chairs flanked either side 

A coffee table in the middle

All faced the hearth

The room then stepped up to a platform where his desk was.

It was a giant old desk with a black leather over stuffed office chair

There was a huge window on the back wall

That had a lovely view of the gardens

The room was neat as a pin except his desk

He obviously spent a lot of time there

It was cluttered with piles of papers and files

There was a built in book case to left of his desk

It was vomitting books

He hadn't had time to organize anything

There were even boxes on the floor

With more books in them.

To the right was another door

That lead to Copia's bedroom.

"This is where the magic happens."

He says with a grin

You chuckled as you look around

Another large window facing the gardens is to your left

There is a beautiful black Gothic four-poster bed trimmed with gold

Is in the center of the room

Black curtains hang from all four sides

With dark purple silk sheets and a comforter

Two black night stands and a large dresser

All trimmed with gold make the set

A large gold framed mirror hangs over the dresser

Two large crystal chandeliers' hang from the ceiling 

Thru two double glass doors was his bathroom

With a large black claw tub in the center of the room

Black marble floors and black and white scroll wallpaper

There was furniture that matched his bedroom set

and a gold candelabra hanging from the ceiling

It was nothing like you had ever seen before

"I have arranged for dinner to be brought 

To our room, so we can be alone tonight."

He says coming up behind you

Placing his hands on your shoulders

Kissing your neck

You were still in awe looking around

"I love this room."

You say

"Yes , it isn't hard to get used to."

He admits

"Our floor won't be finished for a while,

So until then, this is your bathroom."

He said

"Our floor?" you ask snapping out of your thoughts

"Yes , well we can't live here with a baby on the way.

We will have several rooms and a nursery.

They are being repainted and new furniture will be bought.

I am letting you take care of that."

Copia said.

"I will have Imperator find a decorator and you can pick what you want."

"Really?

You were so excited. "I can't wait."

You wrapped arms around his neck and kiss him.

A knock at the door interrupts it

"That should be your luggage."

He says leaving the room

As you look around some more

He returns moments later

"Come sit with me."

He offers you his hand and you accept it

He leads you out into the sitting area by the fire place

"Let's get reacquainted my love."

You sit down with him sitting very close to you

He leans in for a kiss

"I have been dreaming about this all week.

Haven't you?" he asked

"Yes Casto, I have."

He leans in for another kiss 

And another knock at the door stops him

With a sigh he gets up and answers it

You hear him talking to someone

"Yes, come in, just put it over there."

He instructs the ghoul pushing the silver serving cart

"Dinner has arrived, my Pet."

The silver cart had a fancy

SIlver domed cover over your main entrée.

The Ghoul pushes the cart to where Copia instructed

He was taller than Copia with broad shoulders

The one word to describe him was "BEEFY."

He had blue eyes, like the ocean

They were very noticeable even behind the mask.

"Cara, meet Omega, Copia said

He worked with Vincenzo and Dante.

I have known him for quite some time now.

One of the Clergy's loyalist Ghouls."

"Omega, meet my wife, Cara."

Omega bowed "The pleasure is mine Madam Copia."

He said in a lovely British accent

"Nice to meet you Omega."

You replied to him

"Will that be all Cardinal?" Omega asked

"Yes, yes old man, of course , of course."

Copia said waving his hand dramatically

As he opened the door for Omega

"Good-night then," Omega said

As he turned and nodded to you before he left

"Finally , alone my love."

Copia said rubbing his hands together

"Are you hungry?"

He asked

"Very much so."

You replied

As your stomach growled

"But I'd like to freshen up a bit."

You said

"Of course Darling, take your time.

I will wait for however long it takes."

He smiled

As he started setting the table

You take the bag with your toiletries into the bathroom

You wash you face, brush your hair

and use the restroom.

After about 10 minutes you go back to find Copia

Has set a lovely table with candles 

And some soft sensual music

He has removed his jacket 

And is in a white silk shirt, sleeves rolled up

And fitted black dress pants

They fit him perfectly

Showing off his good side.

You were starving for more that just food

But first the baby growing in your belly was in charge

And you needed to eat.

"You look lovely tonight, Cara." 

He said watching you walk t words him

"I look like crap."

You replied laughing

"You're beautiful to me."

He replied

" Let's eat, my son needs nourishment,

He's a growing boy."

He said

"That he is." You answer

"Then maybe for dessert?"

You cock an eyebrow

"Dessert?" He asked

"I did not order any," he said seriously

"That's OK we'll make do.

I'm sure you'll think of something."

You wink at him

Copia finally catches on what you mean

His facial expression changes from confusion to lust.

"Oh Cara, I love the way you think."

He replied

As he pulled out a chair for you

He removes the silver cover to reveal 

A lovely meal of

Roasted chicken, with potatoes

Candied carrots and dinner rolls

A bottle of wine for Copia

and milk for you.

You were hungrier than you realized

It tasted delicious 

"Dinner was wonderful,"

You said

"It's not my cooking , but it will do."

Copia said finishing his food.

Sipping his wine

He looks across the table at you

Eyes dark and full of lust.

"Cara, why don't you shower

While I clean up.

Then we can have dessert."

As a wicked smile came across his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive when I'm with you  
> Gonna make your dreams come true  
> In your room
> 
> I feel good in your room  
> Let's lock the world out  
> Feels so good when we kiss  
> Nobody ever made me crazy like this


	76. Sharing the night together (Whoa Yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little SMUT action

You take a nice hot shower  
Between the food  
and the shower  
You felt refreshed

Drying off you see Copia's  
Black silk bathrobe  
Draped over the back of a chair  
By the dressing table

You slip it on  
It drags on the ground  
And you have to roll up the sleeves  
But it will do.

You secure the sash as you

Walk back into the bedroom

You notice that candles have been lit around the room

And the smell of Nag Champa

Burning fills the air

There is a vase on the dresser

With the flowers you received earlier

  
"My flowers !" You exclaim

They look lovely, thank you Casto I forgot."

You said smiling at him

"You're welcome Cara, He said,

I didn't want them to wilt."

  
Copia is sitting on the bed  
In a pair of red silk pajama bottoms  
Admiring you in his robe

  
"I'm sorry I had to borrow your robe ,is it OK?"  
You ask looking down at yourself  
"Yes, of course Cara, besides you look better in it than I do."  
He said with a grin

Laughing he sketches out his arms out to you.  
You walk t words him  
As he pulls you into his space

"You do, you know,  
Look better in it that I do"  
He said whispering into your ear  
Delicately untying the sash of the robe  
To expose your skin

Wrapping his arms around you  
Fondling you hips  
He places kisses on the space between your breast  
Pulling you closer to him

You wrap your arms loosely around his neck  
And stroke his hair and kiss the top of his head

"I've missed you Cara  
And I've missed you too."  
He said rubbing you pregnant belly  
Gently kissing it  
Opening your robe to expose breasts and belly.

As his hands find your full breasts and hardened nipples

"Are you cold, Cara?" He asked sarcastically kissing your neck

He makes it difficult to answer his questions, he's distracting you

""No" is all you can muster.

Looking up at you lovingly

He says to you in a growl

"Give me some sugar."

You knew what he wanted

It was obvious he was quite turned on

His manhood had grown in size

You stroke him thru his pajama bottoms

He makes a hissing noise as he inhales

"Someone is awake."

You say in a sultry voice

Kneeling between those sexy thighs

You stroke him thru his PJ's

But not for long.

Soon he is freeing himself 

His ancient serpent receiver was aching to be worshipped

Your mouth watered thinking about

Wrapping your lips around the head of his cock

You firm grip him by the base of his manhood

Add lick him like an ice cream cone

Watching him reacting to your action got you wet

Rolling his head back he began to make some beautiful sounds

Egging you on telling how good it felt

You deep throat him a few times

His hand gripping a hand full of your hair

"Yes Cara, just like that."

He panted, Such a good girl to take it all."

You come up for air

And your eyes meet his

"Now it's my turn."

He helps you up

You remove his robe 

And he removes his pajamas.

"Here lay on the bed for me."

You scoot back and lay across the bed

He crawls between your legs

His shoulders under the backs of your thigh

Kissing your belly

Working his way down to your center.

He starts on your inner thighs

Making you wait 

You are already wet

Anticipating what's to come

Taking his time 

He inches closer

To your sensitive spot

Finally, he ever so lightly

Licks your wet slit just to taste

His eyes finds yours

Searching your face

"Cara, you nectar is

Still the sweetest I ever tasted."

It was like a switch was turned on

He plunges his face into your pussy

He's like a starving man

And your his first meal in days

He again looks up at you

His face is smothered

With your juices

Licking his lips

Enjoying the taste

He continues

You writhe beneath him

As he assaults your clit

You cum on the end of his tongue

Crying out his name

But still wanting more

"Casto, please I need you inside me."

You say desperately as you pleasure yourself for him

His on his knee's watching you in complete awe

" Ride me." Is all he says

He gets comfortable on the bed

And strokes himself as your crawl t words him

He helps you straddle him

Being 6 months pregnant makes it a bit awkward

You line his cock up to your entrance

Slowly lower yourself onto his girthy cock

You start slowly wanting nothing more than to destroy his cock

But you have to be careful because of the baby

You finally find your rhythm

Loosing your self on his rigid Phallus

His hand are groping your breasts

As he watches you slowly come undone

Breathlessly he whispers

"Cara look at me, I want to watch you cum, 

Cum for me Baby."

His words send you over the edge

You feel the heat below as it builds

Finally an incredible warm sensation hits you

How glorious he makes you feel.

Like you are the only two people on earth

He thrusts become irregular as he is nearing his own orgasm

He grabs your hips holding you still

Gritting his teeth as he releases his seed into.

You place your hands on his chest

Leaning forward catching your breath

"Wow, that felt amazing."

He says caressing your cheek

"You looked so beautiful Cara."

You move to lay next to him

And put your head on his chest

He cuddles with you for a moment

"Cara, I must leave you tonight,

You look at him with a confused expression.

I am reading the sermon for the Midnight mass."

I wish I did not have to leave you, but duty calls, my Pet."

"I understand," I'll wait up for you."

You won't deny you were disappointed

"I have some work I must finish ,

So I won't be to bed right away."

I'm afraid I've become some what of a night owl."

He said laughing a bit nervously

"You need your rest Cara."

"When you wake up tomorrow we'll have breakfast 

I have pushed back my first meeting until 10 AM

So we can spend a little time together."

You felt like that was a consolation prize but you knew

When he took on this job, he'd be very busy

You could not ask him to stop because you're here now.

This was his Destiny

He kissed your forehead and got up out of bed

"I need a shower after that work out."

As he walked into the bathroom you spied

Him putting a swish in his sweet ass just to tease

He turned to look over his shoulder

To be sure you watching

Before he continued

Hearing the shower turn on you start to doze

You hear him return with a towel wrapped around his waist

Entering his walk in closet to get dressed

You have never seen him in his Cardinal robes before

This was a part of his life you haven't been exposed to until now.

The realization that the life 

You knew with Copia is over

This is the life you will now be living

Watching your husband prepare for his sermons

He emerges looking magnificent in the all black cassock

A black galero and black leather gloves

A rhinestone crucifix around his neck.

You were totally turned on by the sight of him

No wonder there are so many girls in the clergy

Who could resist this man?

"How do I look?"

He asked

You took a moment to answer

He had stolen your voice

"Sinful." was all you could say

A Devilish grin came across his face

"Oh Cara, if I had time I'd take you again."

You are a wicked women."

He leaned down over you lying on your back

He kissed you slowly, tasting your lips

"I have to go, if I stay much longer I'll be late.

Besides it's hard to hide a stiffy in this outfit."

He winked and gave you another quick kiss.

"Sleep well my Love, I will see you in the morning."

He blows out the candles

And closes the door behind him as he leaves

You were so tired after along day

It didn't take long for you to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to dance with me and hold me?  
> You know I wanna be holding you (ooh)  
> Ah, yeah, alright  
> 'Cause I like feeling like I do  
> And I see in your eyes that you're liking it, I'm liking it too  
> Ah, yeah, alright
> 
> Sharing the night together, whoa, yeah  
> Sharing the night together, whoa, yeah  
> Sharing the night


	77. Service  with a smile

_You're dreaming a familiar dream_

_You and Copia are walking_

_Hand in hand in a beautiful garden_

_There is a child running ahead of you_

_Just out of sight_

_You call his name_ _"Aamon!"_

_Trying to make him stop_

_"He's gotten too far ahead," You say to Copia_

_Copia tries calling the boy_

_"Aamon!"_ _He yells_

_The child keeps running_

_Then you realize he's running t words someone_

_A figure on the pathway_

_They have a small frame so it must be a women_

_He stops and she leans down to speak with him_

_You see him point back at you and Copia_

_As you both start walking faster_

_""Who is that?"_ _You ask Copia_

_"I can't tell from here."_

_He says_

_"It's Sister Imperator."_ _You reply_

_Before you can say anything her face changes_

_It becomes ugly and distorted_

_Imperator meets your gaze_

_As she grabs the child's hand_

_and is forcing him to go with her_

_He doesn't want to go_

_You see him resist_

_He's calling for you_

_But you can't hear him_

_You're still too far our of reach_

_"Aamon!"_

_You start running down the path_

_Imperator now is forcing the boy_ into _a car_

_(Remember, it's a dream)_

_"Come back, don't take my son!" You yell_

_"Aamon!" You and see the boy's face in the rear window calling you_

_But all you see is his mouth moving saying_

_"Mother!" as they drive away_

_"Come back, don't take my baby!"_

_"Cara!" Copia yells from a distance_

_Still trying to catch you_

_Again you hear him call your name calmly now_

_"Cara" he says in a soothing tone, "time to wake up."_

You slowly open your eyes to see Copia

Sitting on the edge of the bed

"Wake up sleeping beauty, I have to leave in a few hours and I promised you breakfast."

He was freshly showered in his black silk robe and pajamas

His hair was wet and slicked back and he smelled wonderful

"You slept good, yes?"

He asked

"Yeah , I guess so."

You reply half awake and weirded out about the dream

"Well you were snoring when I came bed." 

He said teasing you

You prop yourself up on your elbows

Starting to wake up

"I didn't even hear you come in." you said

"It was late my Love

and you were sleeping so soundly,

I didn't have the heart to wake

Though the thought crossed my mind,"

He said

"I'm just so happy you're here now."

"So you freshen up and I am going to fix us something to eat."

He said giving you a quick kiss

"Don't be long."

He said leaving you to your thoughts.

You freshen up and try to find something to put on

Still needing to unpack you dig thru your luggage to find clothes

Settling on a comfortable t shirt dress

You brush your hair and join Copia in the kitchen

He is in the small kitchen area making breakfast

"There you are," He said his face lit up when he saw you.

"Breakfast is almost ready Cara.

Sorry it's just eggs and toast for now.

I don't usually eat up here."

He admitted

"I usually eat in my office or 

In the private dining room."

You sit down at the table as he brings your food to you ,

"Service with a smile.;" He says as he kisses you.

He plates his food and joins you

"I have some exciting news Cara.

There is a dinner party in our honor ,

Sister Imperator has invited many important Clergy members

Some traveling halfway across the world

It will take place on the up coming full moon, three days from now."

You could tell he was very excited about this.

Your mind ran thru the dream you just had 

And it made you shutter.

If Sister Imperator was involved it made you very nervous

You froze for a moment

Not expecting to be put on display

"But Casto, I don't have a nice dress that fits me,"

You say a little panic stricken

"Hmm, that is a problem."

Copia pondered

"You'll just have to go shopping, that's all."

Copia stated confidently.

"I'll have a Seestor take you tomorrow."

" Maybe you could take me."

You said in a hopeful voice

"I wish I could my love , but I can not."

He said sadly

" I have much work to do."

He said with a sigh, dabbing his mouth with his napkin

Standing he gathered your dishes

And took them to the sink

"I have to get ready, I have a meeting in an hour."

He said checking the time

Copia disappeared into the bedroom

You decided to clean up the dishes

He returned shortly

In a all black outfit tailored jacket with tails

And tight fitting black jeans, He was gorgeous

He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waste

Placing his hands on your belly, kissing your neck

"Cara, You know I hate to leave you."

He said taking in your scent

You hum when his lips touch your skin

You smile at his words

Turning to look at him

He kisses your nose

"We have a house keeper you don't need to do that."

He said ,"She'll be in later to tidy up." 

"So what are you doing today?"

He asks as he continues to hold you in his arms

"I 'm unpacking my clothes first of all."

You say playing with his jacket buttons

And waiting for you, of course."

"I'm not sure when I will be home tonight."

He said honestly

"If I'm to be late I will have your dinner brought up ,if you wish." He said

"But do not wonder the Abbey alone Cara.

It is big and you can easily get lost."

I will take you on a tour soon."

He said

"Promise me, you won't."

He was vey adamant about that

You promised him you wouldn't

"Now I must go, I will be home as soon as I can my Love."

He pulled you into a slow passionate kiss

One that made you want him to stay.

Breaking the kiss you knew he felt the same way.

"Cara, I better go before I am late.

One more kiss and he was out the door.

About an hour later the cleaning lady came 

With fresh linens and returning a few of the Cardinals suits

One was white and the other scarlet red

Both in the same style he wore this morning.

She picked up a little, cleaned the kitchen

Then mentioned she'd be back tomorrow

You said that was fine and she left.

After several hours of organizing and unpacking your things

(You never realize how many clothes you have until you move)

You decide you're hungry or should you say the baby is 

Looking around the kitchen there wasn't much to chose from

Well you had no choice, this kid wanted food

So you did what you weren't suppose to do.

You went wondering the Abbey alone

Trying to remember how you came in

Retracing your steps to find the elevator

Arriving at the end of the hall

You open the door and get in

You look at the choices you have

On the control panel ,you press L for Lobby

You figure since you have no idea where you're going

The lobby would be the best place to get lost at.

The elevator comes to a stop

The masked Ghoul from yesterday stood guard

He opens the doors and realizes who you are

He bows to you as you exit the elevator

"I'm looking for the dining room."

You say to him

"Yes Madam Copia, please let me escort you there."

He says bowing again

"Please follow me."

He takes down a hallway

You remember seeing the double doors in front of you 

When you first arrived

You were right it was a dining room.

He opens the door for you

As you enter you are in awe of the décor in the room

A handsome dining room with a beams in the ceiling

It remind you of a medieval castle

Chunky dark wood tables with white table clothes

And black candles lit in the center

Chunky dark wood chairs that match with red velvet cushions

Two large black iron chandeliers hang

From the ceiling several feet apart

After your eyes adjust to the dimly lit room

You notice Copia and Imperator sitting together talking

He looks your way once and does a double take

The look of surprise on his face

The look of inconvenience on Imperator's 

She was not pleased to see you here.

Quickly Copia gets up to come over to see you.

"Cara, is everything alright?"

He askes concerned

"How did you find you way here?"

"Well this nice Ghoul brought me here, I was hungry."

You say a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Of course Cara I am so sorry." Copia said

The ghoul bowed "Is there anything else Madam?" he asked

"No thank you for your help." You reply

Copia thanked him and he took his leave

As Copia ushered you over to the table where Imperator sat

She gave you a fake smile, trying to hide her disapprovement

Like you were interrupting something

"Please Cara forgive me, I hadn't a chance to order any groceries.

I've been quite busy , as you know." He said

Imperator glaring at him.

"I will have that taken care of immediately." Copia stated

"So lovely to see you again Sister,"

You say trying to be nice

"Madam Copia, I was going to pay you a visit today."

She gave you a condescending grin

"I'd love to walk you back to your room,

Once you have had something to eat."

She said 

"Order what ever you wish Cara."

He announced waiving his hand in the air

"Yes we want that baby to be healthy."

Imperator piped in

After all his is the Church's future leader."

Grinning like the cat ate the canary at you

It made your skin crawl

A flash-back of your dream made your shiver

You did not trust this women

But how do tell this to Copia,

That the biological mother

And right hand of the leader of the Church

Gives you the creeps.

You try to ignore these feelings you have

Maybe it's just your imagination getting the best of you.

Maybe you're reading too much into these dreams

After sitting with you while you ate

Copia looks at the time and states

He had to go back to his office,

"I'll be home for dinner tonight Cara,

To make up for this afternoon." he said winking at you

You stifle a smirk

He seemed hesitant to kiss you in the presence of Imperator

Instead he took your hand and kissed the back of it

"Until tonight my love."

He said getting up and leaving you alone with Imperator.


	78. Tea for two

" Cara let me walk you back to your quarters." Sister Imperator said slyly 

Nothing good can come from this and you are dreading it already.

Slowly you get up and follow Sister Imperator to the elevator

The Ghoul at the elevator snaps to attention

When he sees the Sister approaching him

He promptly opens the door for her and bows.

The look on your face has him concerned

You can tell by his eyes

Once the doors close, you're alone with Imperator

" My dear when a Cardinal takes a wife it comes with great responsibility."

She started to lecture you

"Wandering around the halls alone is not safe."

You look at her with a tilt of the head

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." 

"How do I say this tactfully", she said thinking out loud

"There are some women from the Cardinal's past 

Who were hopeful they would be picked to be his wife."

" They feel that you don't deserve the title nor the position,

Because you were don't understand our beliefs or the practices of the Church.

You see jealousy is a bitter little pill, I would hate for any harm to come to the baby,

Or to you, of course", she said like an after thought

The elevator stops at your floor

The doors open and you enter the hallway.

"I have arranged for some tea to be brought up

So we can talk about your future." She stated plainly

Just as the words came out of her mouth

A young sister was waiting by your door

with a silver tea set on a serving cart.

"Wheel it into the Madam Copia's quarters

And then you are excused." She ordered firmly

"Yes Sister Imperator" the sister answered

Unlocking the door, you allow the young Sister to enter first

Wheeling the cart into the eating area

She then turns , curtsies to you both and leaves.

"Let's sit somewhere comfortable, shall we."

As she moves the cart to the sitting area

She begins to make you a cup of tea

"Cream and sugar?" she asks 

You nod yes and sit on the couch as she serves you 

She then goes back to pour a cup for herself

And sits down next to you

"So tell me, Cara what are your plans for the future?" She inquires

You look at her oddly , not sure how to answer

"I plan on taking care of my son." you say

"Well yes of course but that only lasts so long,

Once the child is old enough a Nanny will be picked to raise him." She stated plainly

"After that you will have time to do whatever you wish." She says stirring her tea

"The Cardinal and I will be raising our child, not a Nanny." You stated firmly

"Trust me ,the Cardinal will be to busy for that.

Besides it is tradition, a future leader of the Church is brought up a certain way." She said

"You will have scheduled visits with him,

But the Nanny will teach him to behave properly ,

He will have the finest education and many things to learn.

He will have very little time to spend with you."

"Again this goes back to what I said earlier about being an outsider.

If you were raised in the Church , you would know a Cardinal's wife is never seen in public

Like today in the dinning room, you saw the Cardinal's face, and how shocked he was.

A Cardinal's wife knows her place." she said as she sipped her tea

"For now your soul purpose is to give birth to that child,

Once that is done you are free to go where you please,

Perhaps you'd like to travel , I can assure you, you would want for nothing."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" You ask her

" I am trying to make you realize that this marriage is doomed." she raised her voice

"Tell me Cara, what did you expect to gain from marrying the Cardinal, money ? 

Because if that is what you want I can make it happen."

"I married him because I loved him." you answer back firmly

"And the pregnancy? That wasn't a ploy to ensure you'd be tied to him financially?" She asked accusingly

"Are you accusing me of getting pregnant on purpose?" You ask, now you were getting upset

"I was just as shocked as Copia when we found out."

"But let me ask you something , Sister." You snapped at her

" Why all of a sudden , once you found out I was pregnant,

That you decide to tell Copia that he was your son?"

You could feel your face become flush and your heart was racing

You shocked yourself with the words that came out of your mouth

"I don't have to justify my actions to you." She spat, her face grimaced

"It is my job to ensure that the future of this Church ."

She did not like the being questioned

"Mark my words," she said sharply,

"Copia will realize that he has made a mistake."

"Once that baby is born you will no longer be needed.

You are what we call a Prime Mover, my Dear."

"He will find a women within the Church to be his wife

And you will be history, I suggest you watch your back."

With that she got up and left, slamming the door behind her.


	79. You see me crying

As soon as the door slammed shut the tears started

So many emotions coming at you at once

Frustration, fear , anger.

You never trusted Imperator

And now you know why.

She clearly didn't want you around.

You knew she only cares about your baby

For her own personal reasons.

But why, were you a threat to her?

Perhaps she felt you'd influence the Cardinal's decisions

And she wanted to control that part of his life

You know she did not approve of the marriage

Since it was outside the Church and you were not a clergy member.

But what scared you the most was that you didn't know anyone here

Aside from Copia who was so busy he was never around

For the first time you felt utterly alone.

* * *

Meanwhile Copia was finishing up his last appointment

They had been moved up so he'd be able to leave early

He had one of the Gardner's cut some of your favorite flowers

They were delivered to his office tied together with a simple black ribbon

After ordering a romantic dinner to be served later this evening.

He wanted to spend some time with you

And thought he'd show you around the gardens this afternoon.

He locked his office door and headed back to be with you.

He felt bad he had to leave you in the company of Imperator

He knew you had your misgivings about her,

And how she felt about his marriage to you

But he is about to find out it was more than that.

Carrying the flowers with him proudly

He hurried thru the hallways briefly greeting his Parishioner's as he passed

He tried not to get into a long conversation with any of them

The one person he wanted to avoid was Imperator

She always took up a lot of his time and energy. 

* * *

Back in your room 

You must of cried yourself to sleep

Because the next thing you remember is hearing Copia's voice

He came thru the door calling your name

"Cara my love, I'm home."

He stopped to inspect the tea cart when he noticed you on the couch

You were just waking up

Sitting up , there was no way to hide you'd been crying

Copia noticed right away

Placing the flowers down on the couch ,

He sat next to you with a concerned look upon his face

"Cara, what is wrong?" He asked

You fumbled with you hands with your head down

Trying not to start crying again

But the tears came anyway.

Cupping your chin in his hand

He forces you to look at him

"Cara, tell me what is making you so unhappy." He said firmly

You tell him about the conversation with Imperator

How she tried to bribe you and that she threatened you

"That Bitch!" He proclaimed "How dare she!"

"Look at me Cara," as your eyes met his

"I will not allow her to speak to you like that again." He promised

"She will not interfere in our lives or our child's

Only we will decide how to raise our son."

"I've had dreams about this Casto."

You finally admit to him

"I've been having them for a few months now."

After you explain it all to him

You begin to cry again as Copia consoles you

He kisses you and wipes away your tears with his thumb

"I wanted to surprise you with a tour of the Gardens this afternoon

Some fresh air would do you good," he said handing you the bouquet 

"Will you join me?" he asked

You adoringly look at the flowers

"Not looking like this, you answer, I'm a total mess."

"So freshen up a bit my love, I will wait right here." He replies

Getting up you go to the kitchen

To look for a vase to put the flowers in

Finding one in a cabinet

You fill it with water and arrange them

"Will you come?" he said softly

You take a moment.

Then nob your head yes.

"Wonderful!" he proclaimed

You go to wash your face

And change your clothes

while Copia gets on the phone

You hear him talking to someone

"Hello old friend, I need a favor."

Is all you hear of the conversation as you leave the room

You freshen up in the bathroom

Washing your face, brushing your hair

Trying to find something comfortable to wear

When you return Copia is still on the phone

He is talking to someone different

You an tell by the tone in his voice

"Yes please have someone come

And get the tea cart from my quarter's

It will be in the hallway." Then he hung up.

When he sees you his face lights up

"Feeling better?" he asks

"A little." You answer

"Come on," he says reaching his hand out to you

"Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see me crying  
> Please say you'll stick around  
> And I got to be your lover, honey  
> Let me take you to town  
> And I'll show you everything that I Know  
> And I'll never gotta let you down  
> 'Cause my love is like a merry go round


	80. Our little secret

Out in the hall  
Copia squeezes your hand

"Come on , this way" He said  
"But the elevator is that way"  
You say pointing down the other end of the hall  
"I know, I want to show you something."

He brings you to a blank wall  
"See this?" He asks  
"This is our little secret, OK?"

He finds just the right spot on the wall  
And the panel slides open  
Revealing a hidden staircase

Your facial expression was one of surprise  
"What in the world?" You exclaim , Copia laughed  
"Nihl showed me secret passage ways  
This is how he'd avoid Imperator when she was mad at him."

"This one goes to the ground floor and right outside  
I'll show you a few more so you can get out and not be  
Confronted by Imperator again." He says grinning

"This way." You take his hand as he leads you down the stairs

At the bottom of the stairway was a door

It opened to the backyard, the gardens 

only a short walk from here.

It was a lovely day out

The sky was a clear blue

With a light breeze, it was perfect

"I know you're going to love this place 

As much as I do." Copia said proudly

"It is my pride and joy, my sanity."

"Un fortunately I've been too busy to visit as of late,

But now with the baby on the way

We'll make sure we come here more often."

"It will be our time together Cara." Copia said softly

He stopped and looked you in the eyes

"Cara, I am so proud of you 

For standing up to Imperator.

She does not like her authority questioned,

But it showed her you have moxie."

He said as he kissed your hand

"It came out before I could stop myself."

You reply

"Believe me I was just as shocked."

"I will handle Imperator 

First thing tomorrow morning.

But right now, I want us to have some time alone ."

He said looking at you lovingly

"I know these last few days have been difficult."

"Now let me show you around."

Entering thru a Gothic black rod iron archway

He takes you to the left of the entrance

Showing you his prize rose bushes first

He had a variety of colors

Red, white ,pink and yellow

Your favorite were the purple ones

But his favorites were the black ones

You never knew there were so many different types of black roses

They had names like Black Beauty , Black Ice and Black Velvet .

"Here is the crowned jewel of them all,

He proclaimed, The Magic Rose, simply perfect."

He said admiring them

Following him around the curved pathway

Walking t words the back of the garden

Taking a right walking back to the center

He shows you the flowering bushes 

Like the Hydrangea , Rhododendrons,

Forsythia and the Camellia were so vibrant

You could tell he was enjoying this as much as you were.

"Now a very special place."

Walking to the center of the garden

In the middle stood a marble mausoleum.

Two Dark wood doors with black hardware

Were locked with a chain and padlock

A giant E engraved into the marble over the doors

"This is where they laid to rest the Emeritus Brothers."

He said standing looking at the building

A mournful expression upon his face

Suddenly out of nowhere a silver masked ghoul

Appeared for around the back of the mausoleum

Grabbing onto Copia's arm, you ask "Casto, who is that?"

"Don't be alarmed Cara," I asked him to meet us here.

You remember Omega, don't you Darling?"

It took you a moment but then you did remember him

"He's here to help us, I didn't want Imperator to get wind of us together"

"Omega is going to be your escort, Cara."

Copia explained

"No one will harm you when he is in your presence."

"Not even Imperator."

"In fact Omega is one of the few she won't mess with."

"And why is that?" You asked looking in Omega's direction

"I know too much about her past."

He said sarcastically

You looked at Copia, he concurs. "It's true." he said

"I don't want you to feel like you're locked in a cage Cara,

And if you do want to go anywhere you may."

"Besides Omega can show you around the Abbey if I am busy."

"But first things first, you need a dress."

Copia said as he turned and looked at you

"The full moon is in two days,

And we have a dinner in our honor we must attend."

"Omega has agreed to take you into the city to go shopping,

Whatever you need my sweet.

"You can go in the morning while I am working."

"It would an honor to escort to where ever you wish."

Omega said bowing his to you

"Well thank you , you reply, how about 10 AM?"

"I'll be at your door at ten o'clock sharp." He answered

"Now Cardinal if there is nothing else , I must be going."

Omega said to Copia

"No my friend, that is all and I appreciate your help." Copia replied with a smile

"Of course." Omega said bowing

And he was gone as quickly as he came

"Good man, I know I can trust him."Copia said to you.

"Now I have one more place I want to show you."

He offered you his arm and you gladly took it.

"This is our nocturnal garden, Dante loved to take his ladies here for a moonlight stroll." Copia explained

Back in the corner of the garden was a gothic style gazebo

"It doesn't look like anything now, but at night time these flowers come to life."

The flowers were all label with names like:

Chocolate daisies, "They truly small like chocolate" Copia said

Queen of the night, "These only bloom every one to two years, but it is worth the wait." he said

The moonflower "Pure white like the driven snow."

The evening primrose, "Opens in the late afternoon and lasts all night."

Four O'clock's "These are a bright fuchsia, the color is sinful." Copia remarked

There were rain lilies , angel trumpets, night jasmine, 

Black man’s willie ( _Rhodochiton atrosangineus_ )

"And my personal favorite , _Clitoria ternatea." Copia said giving you the eye_

 _"Do you know why, my pet?"_ _He grinned_

_"Well I bet I can guess," you said laughing._

_"I bet you'd be right." He said and winked at you_

After the tour you were ready to head back to the Abbey, you were getting tired

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll do some work at my desk." Copia suggested

"I have ordered our dinner for tonight and we can have a quiet night alone."

"That sounds wonderful," you answered

Walking back to the Abbey you stop when you are on a certain area on the pathway

"This is it!" you say shocked, "This is where my dream takes place."

You turn and look at Copia with big tear filled eyes.

"Please don't let her take our baby." you say as your voice breaks up

Copia embraces you , holding you close.

"I promise you I will never let that happen, Mon Cheri." he whispered in your ear

"Come now , you're tired and it has been a long , emotional day."

"Let's get you home." he said taking your hand and kissing it

Before he started walking again you in tow.

Entering the Abbey the way you left 

You were glad to back to your room and off your feet.

You were tired but glad you got out for a walk.

You laid down for a while and Copia worked at his desk in the next room

Waking refreshed you showered and put on something silky

Feeling sexy at 6 months pregnant wasn't easy

Though Copia said you looked beautiful , you didn't always feel that way.

You found him in a chair with his feet up reading.

You loved how he looked with the half reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose

"What are you reading?" You ask

"Just some boring financial reports" , he answered with a sigh

He looked up to notice what you were wearing

"Cara, you look good enough to eat

Maybe we should skip dinner and go right for dessert."

He said looking you up and down.

"Why don't you go and get changed for our dinner date

And I'll set the table." You say taking is arm and helping out of his chair

Once he was up he grabbed you and pulled you into a kiss.

"How can I refuse such an offer." He replied with a devilish grin

He return some time later in a pair of tight black velvet pants

And a white dress shirt loosely buttoned at the neck and the sleeves rolled up

His hair was slicked back from the shower and he smelled divine

He knew what you were thinking as he approached you with a swagger in his walk.

It was almost 6 O'clock, 

"If they don't hurry with our food, I'm making you my appetizer."

He said to you , undressing you with his eyes

At that moment there was a knock at the door

Copia answered and went out in the hall

You heard him thanking whoever was out there

He returned wheeling in the cart full of food himself

"Hungry?" He asked

"Ravenous." You answered

Dinner was amazing

You had your fill of a delicious pot roast, potatoes and baby carrots

"I hope you're not too full for later."

Copia said to you across the table

"I still plan on making you my dessert."

"No worries my love, you replied I'm counting on it.

That night Copia made love to you slowly

Spending an ample amount of time in his favorite place

Between you thighs, licking you like you were a melting ice cream cone

He sucked your clit until you cried out in pleasure

The he fucked you from behind

Until you both came, together

Together as one

You fell asleep in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the names of these flowers are real and can be found on the internet.


	81. I feel pretty

The following morning Copia made you breakfast

He was unusually quiet more than likely dreading the meeting with Imperator

His kiss goodbye was short and sweet

You knew his mind was somewhere else

You were nervous and excited about going out in public

For the first time in a long time.

You had found a Bridal shop near by

That sold gowns and could do alterations as well

You spoke to a woman and explained your "delicate" situation

And she said that she would be able to help.

Besides it would be nice to explore the local area

Omega was at your door exactly 10 AM as promised

You opened the door and he bowed to you

With a greeting "Good morning Madam Copia."

"Good morning Omega" you answer

He stood there a moment 

Until you realized he was waiting to be invited in

"Oh, please come in." you say feeling a little embarrassed

He stepping over the threshold he walked passed you

His scent was nice, different from Copia's

It was a fresh clean smell, compared to Copia's more flowery scent

His ocean blue eyes twinkled from behind his mask

Now that he was in your presence

You could take a better look at him

He had style of his own

The dark fitted jacket with a crucifix around his neck

The dark tailored trousers

The white spats and black shoes, very dapper.

He was taller than Copia and had broad shoulders

"When would you like to depart, Madam" he asked

" I can be ready in just a few minutes" , you replied

"I just need a moment to get ready."

"As you wish" he said in the stand down position

"Have a seat, relax" you said

He looked at you a bit nervous

"I'd rather stand." he replied awkwardly 

"OK, I'll right back." you answered him walking to the bedroom

You quickly brushed your hair and checked your makeup

It had so long since you wore it you wanted to be sure you looked ok

After a few touch ups you were ready

Rejoining Omega, who was still standing in the same spot

"OK, how do I look?" you ask him

He didn't respond right away

He was trying to think of an answer

He finally answered "Nice."

"Nice?" you ask "A lady asks for your opinion on her wardrobe and your answer is nice?"

As you roll your eyes and sigh "Come on, let's go."

You grab your purse and heads t words the door

Omega is on your heels

"Was it something I said?" he asks as he closes the door behind him

Trying to figure out where he went wrong

He truly had no idea what he said

"Tell me Omega, are you lucky with the ladies?"

You ask stopping abruptly in the hall

He looks at you with those blue eyes and answers proudly "Yes."

"And when they ask you how do they look,

Do you answer with nice?" you inquire

"Well, they usually aren't in my room for long

And their clothes aren't on them for long."

Hinting they were there for one reason and one reason only.

"Oh, I see." you say, as you start walking t words the elevator

Omega gets ahead of you to call the elevator

"Such chivalry, you say, no wonder you're such a Casanova."

You say to him sarcastically

He looks at you funny, tilting his head

He obviously didn't get the joke

"Never mind," you huff

You both enter the elevator, there is an awkward silence

Maybe once we get to town there will be more to talk about

When you reach the ground floor,

You realize you have to walk thru the lobby to 

Get to the car that is awaiting you and Omega

Omega notices your nervousness

"Are you alright Madam?" he asks

"Yes, I just forgot we have to, 

You stop mid sentence.

"I'm fine, let's get going, before I lose my nerve." 

You answer him

He offers you his arm and you gladly take it

Stepping out of the elevator together 

He walks you to the front door.

As you pass people they stop and stare at the two of you

But one glance of Omega's steel blue eyes and they'd move along

He really did have an effect over people

At that moment you felt a bit more at ease

A black Rolls Royce was waiting for you

A silver masked chauffeur was waiting with the passenger door open

He bowed his head to the both of you

Omega helped you in ,

Then went to the other passenger door

And got in himself.

"Head into the city" he told the driver

Who nodded and began to drive

There was another awkward moment of silence

Finally you spoke first

"That was quite impressive back there." you say to Omega

He turns his head and looks at you

"It's a gift." he replies with a shrug

You had to laugh at his answer

"Well thank you." you reply

"So how does one have such an influence over others?" you ask

Again he turns to look at you with those steel blue eyes

"It's all in how you carry yourself." he says

"I have been here for a very long time and

I have learned how to carry myself a certain way."

"Who taught you that?" you ask

"Why Papa 2, of course.' he answered pausing for a moment

"He was a close friend and mentor to me." he spoke softly 

"That is how I met the Cardinal." his voice full strength again

"So who was here first you or the Cardinal?" you ask

"I have always been here, even before Papa 2 was born." he said proudly

"Well you look good for your age." you reply

Omega looked at you for a moment then chuckled under his mask

"Why thank you Madam." he said, you think he might have been smiling

You saw the sides of his eyes crinkling

"I had the pleasure of knowing Vincenzo , all the Emeritus Brothers, before they....."

You stopped yourself from finishing your sentence

"Anyways, it was a pleasure knowing them. They were at our wedding."

"Yes, that's right you were married outside the Church.

When Imperator heard that she was furious." he said

"She had a Sister of Sin picked out to be the Cardinal's wife and everything."

"Then you came into the picture, you really screwed up her plans." he said chuckling

You sat there for a moment remembering what Imperator said to you

How Copia would forget about you and marry someone in the Church

You finally told Omega the whole confrontation with Imperator

"Yup that sounds like her." he said

"She hates to not be in control or her authority questioned."

"Yes, I know, you reply coldly, She's a bully."

"But why is she intimidated by you?" you ask him

"Because I was here when she first arrived, I know her history with the Church and Nihl."

"Well so do I but she seems to think she can push me around." you answer

"No, I know more than that, I know a lot more." he states

"She has manipulated and threatened many inside those Church walls, too many to count." he stated

"Here is the thing with Imperator, if she knows she can't control you, she'll back down, but not easily." he says to you

"So I'm in for a good fight is what you are saying." you reply to Omega

"Basically yes , do to the nature of it." he answered

"You see this is about her reputation ." he said

"She has made promises to people that if they do not happen, she could be punished severely."

"What kind of promises?" you inquire

"Promises of marriage into the Church to a wealthy , high ranking family."

"You mean to the Cardinal don't you." you asked

"Yes he replied, and she'll try anything she can to get you out of the picture, once the baby is born."

"That child is precious cargo and the future of the Church."

"But Casto is her son, doesn't she want him to be happy?" you ask

"All Imperator ever wants is what is best for the church, and herself of course .

She's always been that way." he replied

"Do not worry I have faith in the good Cardinal to handle this." he stated firmly

"He won't let anyone harm you, neither will I Madam."

"You can call me Cara you know Omega, I promise I won't tell." you say to him

He looked shocked like that never crossed his mind

"I , I can not, I have too much respect for the Cardinal and you Madam."

"It's OK I'll never tell and only when we are alone." you say in a soothing tone

"As you wish, Cara. " he said as if it was difficult to say your name

You sat in silence for a moment thinking about what Omega said

You had never been a push over and you have come across some 

intimidating people in your career but this is a little different, this involves your own child

Finally arriving on the outskirts of the city

Omega asks "Do you have the address to the place we are going?"

Brining you out of your thoughts, you hand him the address

He informs the drive where to go.

You were tired of talking about Imperator

She made your skin crawl as it was

Instead you gazed out the window

Watching the buildings go by

The city was urban but not overly so

Eventually turning down a narrow street

And stopping outside the address of the bridal shop

The store front was your typical dress shop

The driver got out and opened your door for you

As Omega exited from the other side.

He was at the store's door waiting to open it for you.

As you stepped inside a bell jingled

Signaling to the clerk a customer came in

Inside the store was a completely different atmosphere

Very charming an old world feel to it.

For a small shop it had a lot to offer

From the back you heard a voice call

"Be right there!"

After a moment a middle aged woman

Came from the back of the store.

She acknowledged you then she saw Omega and froze

"Ah, the Halloween store is down the street to the left." she said to him

"No, he's with me." you answered her

She gives you an odd look.

"I see." was her reply

"We're from the Abbey about 30 miles west of here." you say to her

"Oh yeah, the Satanic place." she said. "So this is how they dress, huh."

"Well, no just the Ghouls." you answer her

"Ghouls?" she said , her facial expression said it all

"I know, it sounds weird , but he's really a nice guy." You say to her

"I'm sure he is and who are you?" she asked

"Oh, yes forgive me, we spoke on the phone yesterday." you say

"My name is Cara Copia." 

"Yes, I remember you said something about a gown?" She said

Still eyeing Omega with a untrusting look

"Omega , why don't you wait in the car for now." you say

Trying to make this lady feel at ease

"Yes Madam, as you wish."

He bowed and left the store.

"Madam?" she asked with a raised eye brow

"Yes my husband is a Cardinal in the Abbey."

"They can get married?" she asked confused

"In this Church they can." you answer

"Interesting." she said intrigued

"What is your name?" you ask

"Oh, yes my bad , my name is Vera." she said

"Nice to meet you Vera, I love your shop."

You say to her looking around

"Thanks" she replied, "It's a family business, my grandmother was a seamstress ."

"My mother took over when my grandmother could no longer use her hands and

When my mother passed I got the shop handed down to me." 

"So you've been in this area all your life?" you ask

"Yes, I was born and raised here." she said

"So you know about the Abbey and it's history ?" you say

"Kind of," she replied, "I have done some work for a few of the Sister's in the past."

"There was one gentleman that came in, he was Italian , I think." She said

"He was bald and wore sunglasses and loved his three piece suits."

"I haven't seen him lately, though." she said as she shrugged

You smiled to yourself, It was Vincenzo.

"So what can I help you with today?" Vera asked

"Well, like I said on the phone I need a fancy gown for a party but, (you look down at your bulging belly.)

"I'm 6 and half months pregnant. I need to look good but be comfortable." You chuckle

"I'm pretty sure we can find you something for you to wear." Vera said confidently

"Come with me , let's get started."

You followed her to the back of the store

"I had pulled out a few gowns I thought might fit." she said

"Knowing your situation." she grinned

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked leading you to the dressing room

"It's a little boy." You beamed as you reply

"Congratulations to you and your husband." she answered

She had three dresses hanging on a rack by themselves

She handed you the first one

It was red velvet dress, with long sleeves and a mid thigh length skirt

You tried that one on first, though you liked it, it was too hot.

"I can't be sweating like a pig all night." you said laughing

The next one was satin, frilly and PINK, not your style at all

But you tried it anyways.

You wouldn't even let her see you in it.

You took it off immediately.

"Next", was your only comment on that.

Finally she brought you a black dress

It was strapless with flowy chiffon, a high waistline and an elegant & sexy sweetheart neckline

It showed your beautiful lines of collarbones and shoulders,

The slim fit gown with a long train outlined your perfect shape & adorable baby bump effortlessly

"I love it! you shouted from the changing room

It actually made you feel pretty just wearing it.

You came out to show her

"Wow, it was as if it was made for you." Vera said

You had sent Omega out for something to eat

He had just returned with the food, when he saw you in the dress

He stopped in his tracks, he was speechless

His blue eyes just staring at you

"Well, how do I look?" you asked

Twirling around for him to see all of you

He paused for a moment before he answered

Finally he said, "Beautiful Madam, simply beautiful." 

You blushed at his reply

"So do you think the Cardinal will approve? You ask him

His one word reply made you happy

All he said was "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter.  
> It took me a while to write because work has been very busy.  
> I will be taking a break until the Holidays are over.  
> But have no fear I will be ready to write by then.  
> I intend to finish this story.  
> I know I have had stories I really like just stop and never pick up.  
> It's happened too many time and I am not one of them I promise you.  
> So enjoy the Holidays however you celebrate.  
> Let's hope for a better 2021 for everyone.


	82. Last word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, Happy New Year  
> Good riddance 2020  
> Now let's get on with it.

After a few minor alterations your dress was perfect

It needed to be a little more fitted around the top

Even though you looked like you swallowed a beach ball

Your upper body was petite

And the hem need to be shortened.

After those adjustments were pinned you were able to change clothes

And have some of the food Omega had brought back

He had gone to a local sandwich shop recommended by Vera

You were starving and the ever growing baby in your belly

Was letting you know he was hungry too.

As you ate your lunch you wondered how Copia 's day was going...

* * *

When Copia left you that morning 

He was on a mission

He was mentally preparing himself for his meeting with Sister Imperator

He knew he had to get the upper hand 

Imperator was proficient in controlling a conversation

He had to be short and to the point

He couldn't let her get a word in edge-wise

That was going to be a difficult task

But he had to give it his all, for you.

When he arrived at his office

He rang Imperator's office

He asked her assistant if she had time to meet with him 

First thing this morning, he did not want to go all day 

With this weighing on his mind.

Imperator's assistant informed Copia that

Her first meeting of the morning was cancelled

She could be there in twenty minutes

"That will be fine" Copia responded

And for twenty minutes he paced

He kept going over in his mind what he was going to say

And how he was going to say it.

He knew that even though this would unpleasant it was necessary 

How dare she think she could bully you 

Or think that you could be bribed into leaving.

Finally after what seemed like an hour of pacing

The knock on his door he had been waiting for had come

Imperator entered acting like nothing had happened

"Good morning Cardinal , she greeted him, shall I ring for some tea?" she asked

"That will not be necessary , this won't take long." Copia responded

Imperator went to sit but Copia stopped her

"Like I said Sister this will not take long."

"How dare you bully my wife Sister." Copia started

"How dare you enter my private chambers and try to bribe my wife."

He stated quite firmly, trying to keep calm

Her demeanor quickly changed when she realized why she had been summoned to his office.

"I am trying to ensure that the sanctity of the future of this Church continues with a pure bloodline Cardinal"

She stood rigid, hands clenched at her sides

"Your wife is an out-sider and does not understand what it is needed to raise a child of future greatness ."

"My wife is not to be prosecuted in some witch-hunt Sister." Copia's voice began to get louder

"You knew perfectly well that she was not a member of the Church when you asked me to return." Copia stated

"Apparently that was OK when you wanted me back into the Abbey, but now it is no longer the case." 

"Cardinal , you know as well as I do there are specific things that must be in place for one to ascend to a Papa,

Being married to an out-sider is not one of them." She stated in a frustrated tone

"Besides there are quite a few willing and better suited females that are already members of this church

Willing to be your wife and mother of your children." She said knowing how disrespectful it sounded

That was it Copia had enough of her mouth.

He placed his hand flat on his desk and leaned forward, 

Looking her dead in the eyes

"Let me make this perfectly clear Sister, my chambers and my wife are off limits to you."

"You are not allowed to speak to her or comment on how I should live my private life."

"As I see it Sister you need me more than I need you." Copia was trembling with anger

"And as far as my wife goes, I'm willing to take that chance, she will be a great mother to our child."

"I'd gladly give this all up to spend eternity with her." he admitted

Sister Imperator was fuming but she not to push the Cardinal too far

For he was right , she did need him more than he needed her, at the moment

Whether she liked it or not his wife was carrying the future leader of the Church

And he was probably going to ascend to a Papa in the near future

So it would be at her best interest to be on his good side

The unfortunate part for her was , she has already made an arrangement

With a wealthy family that has paid a pretty penny to the Church

In exchange for their daughter to be Copia's wife and they expect an announcement soon.

"Now that will be all Sister I have much to do today, good day."

Copia said straightening out his jacket

He sat at his desk, putting on his glasses

And began reading over a document like she wasn't even in the room

She stood there for a moment not sure how to act

She had dismissed, she was not used to that

She was the one who did the dismissing

Copia looked over his bifocals with a glare

"I said good day Sister." Copia stated in a firm loud voice

She took her leave with out saying a word, slamming the door behind her.

After she left Copia let a breath he didn't realized he was holding

He removed his glasses and put them on the desk

As he ran his hand thru his hair.

He knew this wasn't over yet and she was not about to give up without a fight

So he was going to have to be sure you had someone with you at all times.

What he did not know was what she was up to.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scourge in the guise of sanctity  
> A perpetrator with a quill  
> Although it's  
> Not perceived and although it's not mystery  
> The accuser sends the bill  
> I am all eyes  
> I am all ears  
> I am the wall  
> And I'm watching you fall  
> Because faith is mine!


	83. Coming home to you

You and Omega returned from the city 

It had been a long exciting day

It wasn't often you had a chance to get out

When the car pulled up to the front of the Abbey

All you wanted was to see Copia and a nap.

Omega escorted you to your quarters, garment bag draped over his arm

Like a waiter carries a linen napkin

You unlocked the door hopeful to see Copia waiting for you

But to your disappointment he was not there.

A note with a single rose was waiting for you on the table

The note read as follows:

_Cara ,_

_My Love_

_I am afraid I will be working late this evening_

_I hope to be back in time for dinner_

_If I am not please do not wait_

_I know you and the baby need your nourishment_

_I will be home as soon as Satan himself will allow me_

_I am certain Omega took good care of you today_

_And can not wait to hear the events of the day._

_Your_ _Eternally_

_C._

You sighed, knowing he'd be busy

But you couldn't help but think

In the back of your mind 

How things went today with Imperator.

Knowing her it probably didn't go well

You hated to think that your were the cause of some of the stress

Of your husband's already pressing job.

You knew he didn't blame you but if you had stayed

At his home far away from the Abbey,

Imperator might not give him so much grief.

But Copia never wanted that, he wanted you by his side forever

And if that makes him happy so be it.

You thanked Omega for a wonderful day

He bowed and said "The pleasure was all mine, Cara."

Then looked around nervously as if someone might hear him

"Relax Big Guy, we're the only two here." You chuckled

And with that he left, as you locked to door behind him.

He had draped the garment bag over the back of the couch

You moved to so you could lay down for a short nap, before dinner

Next thing you knew you were being awakened by the sweet voice of Copia

"Cara, my love, wake up." As gently kissed your cheek


	84. Quiet conversation

You awoke to the feeling of soft lips,  
A slight tickle of a mustache  
And the essence that was Copia  
Slowly opening your eyes  
To see Copia kneeling by the couch  
A smile hits your lips, as you stretch like a cat

"What a wonderful dream I was having." you said half awake  
"About ?" Copia asked looking at you adoringly  
"A dark prince came into my life, swept me off my feet and made me his Princess." you answered  
"What did you look like?" he asked with a cocked brow  
"He had soft lips, a tickly mustache and smelled Sinful."  
Copia looked strangely at you  
"What an odd description." he replied

You now fully awake , rolled your eyes  
"I'm describing you, silly." you laughed  
Copia paused for a moment and touched his mustache  
Then he realized you were messing with him  
"Cara, sometimes I wonder about you."

"What do you wonder?" You ask  
"I wonder why you ever got involved with a man like me." He answered  
"Well the truth of the matter is I'd never let you go." you replied, meaning every word

He kissed you again ,this time on the lips   
"I love you , Cara. And I am sorry for the mess I have gotten you in."  
He said standing as you sat up on the couch

"How did it go with Sister Imperator?" you ask hesitantly  
"As well as you would expect it would." he answered flopping next you  
"That bad huh?" you said  
He looked at you and said, "Worse."

"Now what?" you ask  
"Now we wait to see what her next move is." he answered rubbing his temples  
You felt that pang of guilt, you wanted to tell him your thoughts, but now was not the time.

Somebodies belly rumbled (it was probably yours) "I'm starving" you said.  
"Well dinner was being delivered just as I arrived." Copia answered  
He stood up and offered you his hand  
"Come on my dear let's get you and our son some food."  
You liked that idea so you took his offer and his hand

Copia noticed the garment bag draped over the chair

"So how did you make out today?" he inquired running his hand it

"Very good actually." you said happily

"Maybe I can have a little private fashion show later and then I can help you out of it."

He said wiggling his eyebrows at you

You couldn't contain your laughter

"Hey , I'm putting my best moves on you and you're reaction is to laugh?"

He said acting offended, "Really Cara." 

  
"OK, I'm sorry, you said, but I think I'm going to pass on the fashion show, I want it to be a surprise."

"But how about we can shower together, after dinner." you offer in a provocative manner

Copia soon forgot about being offended when the possibilities of getting some sex in the shower was offered 

"Oh Cara I just love your dirty little mind." he answered almost giddy

He went to lay out the food while you got plates and silverware

Copia lifted the silver dome on the serving cart to reveal beef brisket with potatoes and vegetables

A bottle of vino for him and sparkling water for you.

You sat down as he served you dinner

He placed your plate in front of you and kissed your cheek

Then he served himself and joined you at the table

You ate in silence , almost awkward silence

Something you haven't had in a while.

You knew something was bothering him

He finally spoke.....

"Cara Darling, I think I'd be more comfortable

If you had someone with you at all times.

"For how long?" you asked a little worried

"Until things calm down a bit." he answered as he sipped his wine

"I just want to be sure you're safe Cara when I can't be with you."

"I don't trust Imperator when she is angry, she doesn't always place nice." He said

"What's the worst she could do?" you ask

"Well she could make living here for us very unpleasant." He said

"And she can certainly use her influence with the Clergy to turn against me."

"I just can't help but feel if I hadn't come with you this would have never happened." You said

Copia stopped mid-sip when you said that, he put his glass down, with a very serious look about him

"Cara, you are not the problem, don't ever feel that you are." He eyes were piercing

"Sister Imperator knew you were not a Clergy member when she asked me to return,

She also knew I would not come without you." He stated

"I would leave all of this for you Cara, please know that." He said caringly.

"I know you would, but this is where you belong, where you are needed

Where you are meant to be and I will stand by you Casto, always." You replied

Dinner came to an end at that moment

Copia stood from his chair and came around to where you sat and extended his hand to you

"I do believe there was some mention of a shower? He asked as he cocked an eyebrow

You dabbed the corners of your mouth with your napkin ,placed it on the table and took Copia's hand

As soon as you stood up he pulled into his arms and kissed you.

Slowly, gently at first then it became passionate and desperate.

You started unbuttoning his jacket not breaking the kiss

As he maneuvered you backwards t words the bedroom

Once in he bedroom you broke the kiss briefly to undress

Neither one of you could get your clothes off fast enough

Copia finished first by shouting "I win!"

As he stood naked, half hard , with his hands on his hips

He approached you putting your face in his hands and kissed you again

"I'll go get the water started, don't leave me waiting

Or I'll start without you", He said, as stroked himself.

He turned and sashayed his sweet ass into the bathroom

"Hurry, my love I miss you already!" His voice echoed from the next room

Removing the rest of your clothes you join Copia

The shower was already getting hot enough to create steam

All you saw was the outline of Copia's naked body in enter the shower

You stood there for a minute watching as his silhouette 

Was behind the now fogged glass

He let the water wash over his hair and body

The longer you watched the hotter you got

You realized life without Copia didn't exist

You craved him , you needed him and so thankful he was yours 

You entered the shower stall

And before Copia could say a word you caught him off guard

Pushing up against the shower wall by his shoulders

You plant an open mouth kiss on his lips

At first he is taken back but then wraps his arms around you

"What has come over you Cara?" he asked

"You have," you answered kissing him again

Your hands leave his shoulders and land on his chest

The kissing goes on for a few minutes

You can feel the heat growing between your legs

And his hard member was making itself known 

Upon breaking the kiss Copia's only words were "Turn around ."

You knew exactly what he meant

Hands flat on the wall. ass out, legs spread.

"Such a good girl, an obedient girl."

He whispered in your ear from behind you, as he stroked your hair

"Little Copia wants to come out and play wanna have some fun?"

You didn't answer right away

He grabbed you by the hair and asked again

"I said, do you wanna have some fun Cara?"

"Yes." you answered immediately this time

"Yes what?" He whispered

"Yes, Sir." you replied

"Good girl" he said releasing your hair

He began to caress you arms, your back and shoulders

"I'm nothing without you Cara." he confessed

"I could never be the man I am now without you by my side."

His hands wandered to your lower back and eventually to your ass

Still supporting most of your weight against the wall 

His hands worked their magic, they felt so soothing against your skin

"Casto I need you so bad Baby." you sighed , slightly whining

"I'll never want anyone else, ever, I'm yours always." you confessed

His hands caressed your ass as you pushed it out more 

Wanting him to find your core before you exploded

"Please baby, you know what I want."

You whispered looking over your shoulder at him

He found your lips and kissed you 

Pulling on your hair to tilt your head back more

He broke the kiss and his hands returned to your ass

As he began kissing your shoulders

His fingers were magic when he hit all the right places

He followed the crack of your ass down to between your legs to your opening

Inserting one finger quickly making your jump then removing 

First he placed his finger under his nose like smelling a flower

Before placing it in his mouth tasting it like frosting off a cake

He closed his eyes the moment he placed his finger in his mouth savoring the moment

He smiled with joy "Smells like a rose and as sweet as honey." he said

He began stroking himself and rubbing his cock head against your slit

Then fully entering you wet and willing pussy

Both of you needed this to release some stress

You craved each other's bodies

He placed his hands on your hips 

Guiding you as you bounced on his cock

His thrust to your counter-thrust

All you heard was the sound of wet skin slapping together

It was glorious, it felt so good.

He hammered you from behind until you both came undone

It sounded like you two were singing 

After cleaning up you dried off and got into your night clothes

Cuddling under the covers, Copia holding you tightly

He rubbed your back as you fell asleep in in arms

You were dozing but Copia was still thinking about tomorrow 

And the up coming events

The Banquet was tomorrow night and Copia was

Already contemplating how to keep you out of Imperator's line of fire

But now he needed sleep, it had been a long day

With another to come again tomorrow

But at least he had you by his side.


	85. A day with Omega

You wake up the next morning

The smell of coffee in the air

Copia was already up and in the kitchen

Preparing your breakfast

This has become a ritual you both had come to cherish

You freshen up and go out to where he is

As soon as he sees you, his eyes light up.

"Cara, my little butter-cup, good morning."

He says as he pours his coffee

"Someone is in a good mood." you reply

"And why not ? he asks, I have a hot date tonight!"

"I am afraid I have to leave a tad earlier than usual today ."

Copia said as he plated your food

"Oh, you reply , something important?"

You sensed it wasn't business , Copia had been secretive for a few days

"Never you mind" he said with a smirk.

He was definitely up to something

Figuring it had something to do about this evening, you let it go.

You had already sat down and was pouring yourself a glass of orange juice.

"That's freshly squeezed too, like my balls."

You nearly spit our your drink from his comment

"What has gotten into to you today?" You ask amused

"I can not help it Cara, I am so excited for tonight."

"Plus I am giddy with anticipation to see the dress you picked out."

He really could not contain himself as he spoke

Copia placed your food down in front of you

"Crapes with strawberries and cream?"

You really have out done yourself Casto", you say surprised and impressed

"Thank you." He said with a dramatic bow

You couldn't but laugh and he couldn't either

He got his food and sat with you.

"So what are you doing today?"

He inquired sipping his coffee

"Well when Omega gets here I was hoping he'd help me organize your books."

You say looking at the boxes and piles of books on the floor

"I know, my love I have not had much time to organize things, I have been too busy." He confessed

"That's OK Casto, I understand." You say placing your hand on his arm

He takes your hands and kisses it ,"And this is why I adore you Cara."

"I am afraid we will not be moving in to our new living space as soon as we would like." He said

"I was told yesterday the budget had to be tightened and that has been placed on hold, for now."

"Do you think Imperator had anything to do with that?" you asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't think, I know, but no worries , we will be in there before the baby is born."

"How is the little fella anyways?" He asked placing his hand on your belly

"I haven't had much time to spend with either of you, lately."

"He's fine, you reply, I am have an appointment with the Ministries Physician next week actually." 

"Excellent, glad to hear it Daring." He said grinning

"Look at the time, I have to go, " he said getting up quickly.

"Sorry to leave you with a messy kitchen, but the cleaning lady will be here today, let her take care of it."

He turned back to kiss you before leaving 

"I can not wait to see you in your dress tonight, I will be thinking about it all day." He said lovingly

And with that he left in a rush .

Not long after there was a knock on the door, it was the cleaning lady

She graciously cleaned the kitchen for you

You offered to help but she wouldn't hear of it

"You just sit Madam , I will take care of it." she said

You felt bad that you did not know her name so you asked her

She said her name was Lydia and she had been with the Church for many years.

You thanked her for her kindness, she just smiled and said "My pleasure Madam."

Soon after that around 10 AM , like clock work Omega arrived.

Lydia looked a bit intimidated by Omega's presence but continued working

He watched her with a chivalrous glare

When she was done she took her leave quietly.

"What is with you?" you ask him

"What do you mean?" he answered back

"You seem to intimidate everyone that you encounter." You say

"There is something about her I do not trust." he said 

"I don't think you trust anyone." you said hands on your hips

"I trust Copia." he said defending himself

"Do you trust me?" you ask 

He seemed flustered when he was asked that question

"Well?" you said impatiently

"Yes?" he said nervously

You smile at him, "Don't be so uptight Omega, relax, I was just messing with you."

You could see his shoulders relax

"I make you nervous, don't I." you said to him

"No you don't." he answered quickly

"Then what is it ?" you ask

"I take my job seriously Madam, I mean Cara.

Copia is a good friend and he has asked me to protect his wife.

He trusts me to watch over something very precious to him."

You were speechless

"You knew right then that Omega was truly someone who you could feel safe with."

"Well All I can say is that Copia picked the right man for the job."

You say stepping closer to him, placing your hand on his arm

You could tell he didn't know how to react to that.

"Are you blushing?" you asked smirking

"No." he said embarrassed

"Oh OK, my bad." knowing he was

There was a moment of silence before you spoke again

"Well today I would like you to help he organize this mess."

You say directing his attention to the boxes of books on the floor

"This is something Casto hasn't had time to get to, since I'm been here."

"Where do we start?" was all he asked

After several hours you and Omega managed to sort and alphabetize several boxes 

Lunch arrived shortly after twelve, by then you were ready for a break

You continued for a few more hours then you called it quits

"I think we're done for the day Omega, I am going to lay down.

Make yourself comfortable if you like." you said heading t words the bedroom,

By the way, I have someone coming by later to help me with my hair and make up for this evening,

Do me a favor, don't scare her away." You gave him a devilish grin as you said it.

He stood there with a blank stare. "That was a joke." you say to him.

"We really need to work on your sense of humor Omega."

As you went to take your nap


	86. The Beautician and the Beast

You awake from your nap feeling refreshed

Getting out of bed you stretch and scratch your belly

Remember what the night has in store for you

Looking at the time you slept for about an hour and a half

You stop and look at yourself in the mirror

"What a sight" you think

Your hair is in a messy bed-head bun,

Looking like you swallowed a basketball

Wearing leggings and an over-sized T-shirt

Lines from the pillow case are embedded in you face

"It's going to take a miracle to make me look presentable."

Looking at the bags under your eyes

You hear Omega's voice talking to someone

As you open your bedroom door

A woman giggling can be heard

You enter the living area

To find a sister is sitting on Omega's lap

His hand is half way up her skirt

Her arms are wrapped around his neck

Strangely for a moment you were jealous of her

You clear your throat,

When Omega realizes you're there

Without thinking he abruptly stands up

As the Sister hits the floor with a thud

Horrified he doesn't know what to do

As he looks from you to the Sister

Who is looking up at him with a shocked look

"Well help her up." you say annoyed at him

He quickly nods and helps up the Sister

She is red faced as she straightens her veil

And she rubs her now sore ass.

"Are you alright?" you asked concerned

"Yes Madam just a bruised, pride." she says trying to joke it off

You knew she was embarrassed by this

"Can I offer you some tea at least?" you ask

"No ,thank you though." she says politely

"Well Omega, aren't you going to introduce us?" you say with a raised eyebrow

He was about to say something, when the sister spoke up

"I was sent by the Cardinal to do your hair and make-up Madam Copia."

"So is this how you greet every guest Omega?" turning your attention back to the silent Ghoul

Again he was about to say something but the Sister interjected

"It's really my fault Madam, please don't be angry at him,

I just couldn't help myself." She confessed

"Omega has a very powerful Charisma when it comes to the ladies."

You look over at Omega who seems embarrassed about the statement

But you had to admit it you've felt it yourself.

You just thought it was your own raging hormones.

"What is your name Sister?" you ask

"My name is Sister Rhonda Madam, most people just call me Rho."

She said curtsying to you

"Well it is nice to meet and as you can see ,

You have your work cut out for you." grinning, trying to lighten the mood 

Rhonda looked you up and down

"I've worked with worse, " she replied confidently

"If I can make Imperator look good, I can do anything."

Omega snickered a bit and then stood straight at attention again.

"I need to shower first ,can you give me a little time?" you ask

"Of course , take as long as you like," she said eyeing Omega

"I'll wait for you here then. She said gingerly sitting on the couch again

Tugging Omega's sleeve to sit with her,

But always a gentlemen he stayed standing until you left the room.

You shower , wash and condition your hair

Which is now just grown passed your shoulders

You hadn't had your hair this long in a while

It is very straight and fly away

But tonight it is going to be curled and pinned up

You know exactly how you want to done

Same with the make up Natural looking 

Just a little heavy on the eye liner.

And dark lipstick color the dramatic

You dry off and blow dry your hair

Getting into a bathrobe

You go back out to the sitting area

Where Omega and Rho are still sitting.

This time next to each other

"Well, you say, I'm ready to begin."

Rhonda stands up and says "Let me get my things."

She goes over to the table 

Where she has her make-up bag and hair products

You both go back to the bedroom

Leaving Omega alone

Your vanity dressing table had the best light for hair and make-up

Copia discovered that one night applying his black around the eyes

You describe how you want your hair

You have purchased a Victorian Hair Comb 

With a dark purple dragons breath fire opal 

To be tucked in your hair for the finishing touch

She started with a curling iron

Making ringette's to be pinned up loosely

A Victorian up do 

Once your hair was curled she puts it up

Leaving a few curls around your face

While Rhonda worked you two chatted

"Are you and Omega a couple ?" you ask

She stopped for a moment, maybe you were too bold

"I wouldn't say a couple but we've been together a few times." she said

"He is quite the ladies man around the Abbey."

You were quiet for a few moments

"Tell me Rhonda, have you ever seen Omega with out his mask?"

Again she stopped working for a moment, then she answered you

"He was sleeping with my roommate at the time,

He was rushing out of our room and he didn't have time to put it on

He ran right into me , nearly knocked me over."

" I was coming home from a night out, that's how we met."

"And?" you ask

"He is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on." she swooned

She described his hair cut and the manly jaw line

And his eyes, how she could drown in his blue eyes for-ever

She helped you place the comb in your hair

Just where you wanted to for the final touch

"There, she says, your hair is finished, let's get started on your make -up."

"Natural looking except the eyes and lips , right?" she asked

You wanted a purple color on the eyes with black eyeliner

And the lips a sinful red to tempt your husband with.

After she was finished you took a look at yourself in the mirror

"I don't even recognize myself, is that really me?" you ask in awe

"Yes Madam and you look beautiful." Sister Rhonda said

"You do good work Sister." You say to her

"Oh my , look at the time Casto will be home soon,

Sister can you help me get dressed?" you ask

You are starting to get butterflies in your stomach

Like it was your first date, it felt like it was

You hadn't been out in such a long time

To meet high ranking Clergymen 

To be introduced as Madam Copia

To dance with Copia in front of all of them

To make your husband proud 

It was all so exciting

You didn't even care if Imperator was there

You knew Copia would never let anything happen to you

Surely she wouldn't dare make a scene in front of so many people.

Sister Rhonda helped you zip up the back of your dress

Luckily you found a pair of low heels that fit your feet

They tend to swell now that were so far along .

"Oh I almost forgot." you say

Digging through a drawer in your bureau

You pull out some full length,

Silk dark purple evening gloves

Sliding these on was just what your outfit needed.

"There I knew these would come in handy one day."

From the other room you heard two voices

One was Omega the other , Casto

"Come on Rhonda, let's get the Men's opinion"

You walk out to where Copia an Omega are talking

When they see you they stop , utterly speechless

"Well boys, how do I look?"


	87. The Gift

"Cara." Copia whispered

As he walked t words you

Placing his hands on your bare shoulders

And caressing you skin with his thumbs

"Wait 'til they get a look at you." he said

Looking you up and down.

"Omega isn't she the most beautiful women you have ever seen? ! " he exclaimed

"Casto, stop don't put him on the spot like that, you said blushing

"Omega you do not have to answer that." you said

Omega cleared his throat and said

"He's right Madam, you look incredible."

You could feel your face getting hot with embarrassment

Casto leaned in close and whispered in your ear

"If we were alone , I'd ravish you right here in the living room."

You answer back, "So what's stopping you?"

Copia eyes got big for a moment

He reached out slowly to grope your breast

But thought better of it,

In stead he made a fist and bit his leather clad knuckles.

"You Vixen", he whispered

Omega again cleared his throat

Just to remind you he and Rhonda were still in the room

"Omega, Rhonda will you please excuse us?" Copia asked politely

"Actually , Rhonda said, I should be going anyways."

"Omega, will you walk me to my room?" she asked coyly

Omega's eyes lit up "My pleasure." he said offering her his arm

"Good night you two." Copia said escorting them to the door

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said laughing down the hallway.

He returned to where you stood

"Cara , I want to make love to you ,

Let me show you how I feel, Mon Cheri."

He said taking your hand in his and kissing it

"We don't have much time Casto, or we'll be late." You remind him

"Maybe just a quickie?" he ask enthusiastically

"I just had my hair and my make-up done, but later you can ruin them." you say

"OK," he said pouting, "as always, you're right Cara."

He carefully kissed your lips , tasting your lipstick.

"You taste divine Cara, He said grinning, I can not wait for later."

"I better go shower and get dressed , I can not wait to show you off." He said adoringly

A little while later he emerged from the bedroom

In his Cardinal Red Chasuble and beret,

He took your breath away, "Ta-da" he says

You can't help but laugh 

"I'm just about ready but I have a surprise for you my love, wait here." he says

Scurrying back into the bedroom like a little rat.

He return holding a flat black square box

"For you My Love." He holds out the box and opens it t words you

You gasp at what is inside.....

A silver gothic choker necklace with purple and black Swarovski crystals 

It looked like a piece out of a fairytale 

The choker has exquisite metal filigree in gothic patterns,

Floral motifs, arches, and each octagon part has a point on top,

As Gothic architects styled their windows in an effort to reach the Divine.

You were speechless,

Almost afraid to touch it

It was so beautiful

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Like it? Oh Casto, I love it!" you say almost in tears

"I wanted to get you something special for tonight,

it matches the stones in your hair comb." he said

"How did you know ?" you ask

"I have my ways," he said grinning a devilish grin

"Let me help you put it on."

He takes the choker from the box ,

You turn around and he places it around your neck

Careful not to ruin your hair and hooks the clasp.

You turn to face him again

"It's perfect, he says, go and see for yourself."

You rush into the bedroom to your vanity mirror

Sitting down you look at it in awe

Delicately touch the stones still in disbelief it's yours

"Oh Casto, it's perfect! you cry

He is now standing behind you hands on your shoulders

Looking at you in the mirror with a intense stare 

You stand up and wrap your arms around his neck

Looking deep into his eyes

"How I love you so," you say

Kissing his passionately

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

Copia went to answer it

There were two masked Ghouls at the door

You look at bit shocked by this

"Do not worry, they are here to escort us to the banquet."

He offers his arm to you and you graciously accept

And he says "Come my love, it is time to go."


	88. Come and see the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my friends  
> To the show that never ends  
> We're so glad you could attend  
> Come inside! Come inside

Copia escorted you down the hallway on his arm

Flanked with a Ghoul on each side.

Instead of using the small personal elevator

You walked further down the hall

To a larger , more commonly used one

It had gold ornate doors

Etched with an Art Deco style

Definitely from Papa 3 era. 

When the doors opened 

You and Copia entered first

The Ghouls followed behind

One of the Ghouls pushed a button

And the elevator began to go down

Your grip on Copia's arm grew tighter,

He took notice of this and said

"Don't be nervous Darling,

I'll be right next to you the whole time."

As he patted your hand

"Now when the doors open and we step out,

I want you hold your head up high Cara, 

You are Madam Copia , beautiful and proud."

He said giving you pointers

You just give him a little smile

He knew exactly what you were thinking

"And stop worrying, you look beautiful," he whispered

As he placed his hand on your belly

You were growing anxious

You hadn't been seen by people since you arrived two weeks ago

Last time you had , all eyes were on you

And you could hear their remarks

How Copia dealt with that on a daily basis you'd never know

He acted like it was nothing.

The "Ding" of the elevator brought you back to reality

"Are you ready Darling?" he asked

You just give him a little nob

The doors opened and the two Ghouls stepped out first

They stand on either side of the elevator doors

You and Copia enter a Grand Hall

The walls were a dark mahogany with detailed etchings

This was definitely an older area of the Abbey

There was a long crimson red carpet that ran from outside the elevator

T words a set of large doors across the way

The rest of the floor was shiny black marble

There was a good number of people mulling about 

They were not dressed for the occasion, merely there to catch a glimpse

Of the Cardinal and his pregnant wife.

As you emerged from the elevator

They froze , it was silent

The crowd parted allowing you to pass

"Remember what I said, head high" Copia whispered 

Some approached he Cardinal greeting him formally

"Good evening Cardinal, always good to see you."

The Cardinal simply nodded and smiled politely

As you crossed the grand hall

You could here comments from some of the on-lookers

" She's farther along than I thought." a female voice whispered

"Well we know what the Cardinal has been up to ." a man's hushed voice said

"I wonder if she even knows what a Prime Mover is." another female commented

You were fully aware of their comments

But no sure what it all meant.

But kept your eyes head high and your eyes forward as Copia had suggested

Your nerves were getting the best of you ,even the baby was active tonight.

He had started moving after Copia's hand touch your stomach

You arrive at the other set of doors and the Ghouls were waiting

They open the double doors to reveal an very opulent ballroom.


	89. The Devil's Banquet

The ballroom a completely different contrast from the space you were just in 

You stood in awe taking it all in.

The walls were off white with gold accents around the gilded edges

The windows went from floor to ceiling with blood red drapes to accent them

The floor was black and white checkered marble

Gaudy gold chandeliers hung form the ceiling

Casting a yellow glow thru out the room 

A giant white marble fireplace was centered on a wall

With a giant oval mirror was mounted over it

It was also trimmed with gold

As you entered into the room further

Nihl was the first to approach the both you

He greeted you both, then had a Ghoul quiet the crowd

Since his voice was not strong enough to do it himself

Then he graciously announced the arrival of Cardinal and Madam Copia with great pride

He gave a little speech and then ordered the party to continue 

Imperator was no where in sight.

There was an alcove where there was food and drink of all kinds

The most luxurious treats from caviar to strawberries covered in chocolate

With champagne flowing from a fountain

Long tables were placed on either end of the room while the center was for dancing

There was a small orchestra playing some dark classical music

From Bach to Mozart and some you did not recognize.

The high Priests and Cardinals affiliated with the Church from around the globe were here

Dressed in their most formal chasubles and vestments.

One by one they greeted you and Copia 

As you were introduced to them, it was a bit overwhelming

Most of them were accompanied by glamorous women 

Some where dressed in habits with very short skirts, stiletto's and black stockings

Some were obviously "Ladies of the evening." 

A Cardinal from France was having a conversation with Copia

With a beautiful redhead on his arm , in a gold open backed dress and heels to match

"The devil himself would be proud of such a spectacle!" he proclaimed

"A room full of Opulence and Greed."

Then he turned his eyes on you

"I can see why Copia has been keeping you all to himself my Dear."

You graciously thanked him for the compliment

"So when the child is old enough I'd be more than happy to perform the ritual for you,

As a gift to you both." He said

A look of confusion came across you face. "Ritual?" you ask

The Cardinal looks at Copia, "You haven't told her yet, have you."

Copia's face goes pale as if he was caught in a lie.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject

Feeling the tension building between you and Copia he took his leave

"What was he talking about Casto?" you ask

At that moment the orchestra began to play one of Copia's favorite movements :

Camille Saint-Saens Danse Macabre

Trying to divert the question, he said "Come , dance with me Cara."

He took you in his arms and sashayed you out to the dance floor

Copia was a fabulous dancer, so light on his feet

He gently twirled you a few times

" Why won't you answer my question Casto?" you ask

"Please Darling, now is not the time, let's talk later, when we are alone." he said

"No Casto," you say loudly and stopped dancing in the middle of the room

Everyone in ear shot looks in your direction

"I want to know what you are keeping from me." you say loudly

"When it comes to our child I have the right to know."

You were getting increasingly agitated by it all.

Copia took you by the forearm and walked you off the dance floor 

To a more private area in the room

"What is this ritual?" you demand

Feeling pressured Copia runs his hand thru his hair, looking around he finally speaks

"The ritual is like a baptizement, but instead of water on the forehead

The child is marked with a Sigil." he stated

"How is he marked?" you asked

"The child is ........ branded." Copia said in a low voice

"WHAT!? You're branding my son?" you shout

"NO, no way can I allow this." you voice still loud enough for some to hear

From across the room you heard a voice

"I told you, she does not understand our beliefs, she doesn't belong here !" It was Imperator pointing at you.

"She is an outsider, any women in this church would be proud to be the mother of the next leader, but not her!"

"You should have never brought her here Cardinal!" 

"She is an embarrassment!" She yelled across the room

Now everyone was watching the two of you, waiting for you to react

"This is not how I intend to raise my child Casto." you say sternly

"And this is not a banquet for us.

It's a place where the high ranking men of the Clergy

Bring their concubines' to show them off."

"You brought me here to parade me around like a trophy wife."

You said as the tears started to come

You were humiliated and angry

Storming out of the ballroom wiping the tears Copia was right behind you 

"Cara, please I intended on telling about this, let me explain." he shouted

"No Casto I want to be alone, stay and enjoy yourself." you said sarcastically

Getting on the elevator and closing the doors before he could get on with you

Pressing the bottom you thought was the right floor You begin to sob

"Why, why did I come here?" you cry to yourself

The elevator door opens and yo step out into the hall

Halfway down the hall you realize this is not the floor you intended

Turning back, still crying you start t words the elevator.

You stand waiting for it to return, fiddling with your dress

You couldn't go back to the party

But you needed help finding your floor

Maybe someone in the lobby could help you.

While your mind was elsewhere

You didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind you until it was too late

Before you could react a large pair of hands grabbed you from behind 

And placed a hood over your head so you couldn't see

You tried to break free but they were too strong

Then you heard a growling voice in your ear

"If you value your life and your child's come peacefully or I will cut your throat."


	90. All dressed up and no place to go.

Your hands were bound behind your back  
A strong , large hand grabbed you by the forearm  
Roughly directing you where to go  
"Easy with her," another male said, "she's precious cargo."  
"If she is hurt you can answer to the Boss." he said  
The man holding your arm just grunted

Since you couldn't see your other senses kicked  
Walking quite a ways you abruptly stop  
You heard a "ding" of an elevator stopping on the floor you were at  
And you hear the doors open  
You were then guided into the elevator  
You heard the doors close and then it started to move  
It felt like it was going down

You unfortunately had no idea where anything was in this labyrinth of halls  
So you couldn't even begin to guess where you were going  
All you knew was that you were scared for you and your child's safety.

You had been told you were immortal from the ritual  
That was performed at your wedding, but were you?  
Was your baby was the real question  
You tried not make a sound as tears fell down your cheeks  
"Let's get her to the car quickly , before someone sees us." a male voice said  
"We're taking a ride my pretty." said the voice in your ear  
You were assuming he was the one who is so rough.

* * *

Meanwhile Copia had returned to the party

He respected your wishes and gave you your space

Hoping you'd calm down and you could discuss it later

He was fuming at Imperator embarrassing you like that

He was on a mission to find her and tell her off

He found her flanked by her usual Ghoul's and Nihl

Nihl was hopelessly in love with her

And let her lead him around by the nose

She definitely used that to her advantage

She was his Mother in name only

He had no maternal bond to her what so ever.

He approached them with anger in his eyes

"How dare you speak to my wife like that!" Copia said

His tone triggered Imperator's Ghoul's to step forward protecting their Mistress.

"Let him speak" she said to them ,like she was holding court

"How dare you embarrass her in public." Copia continued

"Me embarrass her?" Imperator replied

"How do you think I feel?" she asked

"Do you know it how looks explaining to other Cardinal's around the country

That the wife of the "Potential" leader of this church's wife is not a member of the Clergy?"

"That an out-sider is the Prime Mover, when there are plenty of Sister's of Sin willing and able to be your wife?"

"Why can't you just have an affair with her on the side like every other leader of this Church does?" she asked accusingly

"Potential leader ?" Copia questioned her

"Nothing has been finalized Cardinal." she spat

"Let me ask you this, Imperator said, Is she worth it?"

"Is she worth keeping to lose everything you have worked so hard for ?"

"I love her." Copia said softly

"Love?" Imperator laughed in his face

"Love will get you no where Cardinal."

"Money and power is what rules the world, not love."

"I thought we had picked the right man for the job, perhaps I was mistaken." She said

As she looked at him with contempt

"I partially blame myself she said, "I should never left you with those people."

Those people she referred to were the only Parent's he ever knew

"If I had raised you inside the Church from the beginning things might be different." she sighed

"I leave it up to you Cardinal, you fate is in your hands."

Copia looked at her with a confused look upon his face

"You have to make a choice, Your wife or your career."

"What about my son?" he asked

"The child will stay within the sanctum of this Church with or without you,

He is our future regardless and he will be raised accordingly."

"If I send her away, can I be assured she will not be harmed?" Copia asked

Imperator thought about it, "Yes, once the child is born, she is free to go unharmed." she answered

"Now Cardinal if you will excuse me, It's past Nihl's bedtime."

Nihl had fallen asleep in a chair and was snoring softly 

She left Copia to go tend to Nihl and get him to his room with her Ghoul's in tow

Copia's heart was heavy after he confronted Imperator

How is going to convince you that you had to leave your child behind for your own safety?

All he could do to numb the pain was to drink and drink he did.

By the time he got back to his quarter's he was plastered

He struggled for about five minutes trying to put the key in the keyhole

When he finally got inside he was cursing quite loudly.

He didn't want to disturb your sleep so he kicked off his shoes 

Face planting on the couch he passed out for the night.

* * *

You felt the elevator stop moving, reaching it's destination

The doors opened you again felt a strong grip on your arm

Guiding you to where you were being taken

You heard a door open and felt fresh air on your skin

You knew you were outside

What sounded like a car door opening was the next thing you heard

"Get in" the voice said

"Help her you fool!" the other voice said

Two hands roughly helped you in the car

Your bound hands behind your back where uncomfortable to sit 

They were forcing you to lean forward putting pressure on your stomach

The baby react by kicking inside you

You tried to take some deep breaths trying to stay calm with out panicking, it wasn't working

Your mind was racing a mile a minute, you were so scared.

The drive was not long but you still had no idea where you were.

You assumed you were still on Church property

When the car stopped your door opened and you were yanked from the car

"This was." said the voice

The sound of keys and a door being unlocked was next

You entered some kind of building

It smelled musty like it had not been used in years.

You were lead to another room, where your hands were untied

A door closed behind you and the hood over your head was removed

You were in an old bedroom with minimal furniture

There was an old wing back chair covered with a sheet

A four-poster bed that looked like it had not been slept in for decades

A table with one chair to eat at and a old fire place that had no firewood

The high cathedral style windows were covered with construction paper from the out-side

So you could not see where you were.

There was a kerosene lamp on the table next to the bed

That casted strange shadows on the walls and ceiling 

Off the bedroom was a small bathroom with a claw foot tub, sink and toilet

A single light bulb hung from the ceiling that when turned on casted a yellow glow off the all white room.

"Make your self comfortable "Madam" you're going to be here for a while." he said

"For how long?" you got the courage to ask

"That depends on the Boss, he said

And with that they turned to leave

"Please don't leave me here !" you cried

As you banged on the door from the inside

You heard the Ghoul lock the door from the outside

"Good night my pretty." said one of the voices

From the other side of the door and then laughter

The tears came heavy now as you sat on the side of the bed

Finally from sheer exhaustion you laid down fell asleep

* * *

The following morning Copia woke with a monster headache.

Slowly remembering what happened last night, he went to check on you

It was odd you had not gotten up yet, it was already 10 AM

When he entered the bedroom he could see you never slept here last night

A sense of panic hit him...


End file.
